Hiteigan
by D-Tine-W
Summary: -¿Creíste que eras tu el único que sufría?- Realmente no te entiendo, ¿por qué no buscas venganza? - Porque no la necesito - ¿Piensas detenerme? - Yo te puedo encontrar cuando quiera... Sasuke-kun... Una historia basada en el Anime
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto :(, y tampoco no se que poner u.u'', pero bueno… espero que lo disfruten :), como siempre los review sean malos o buenos son aceptados, eso sí, habrá mucho OoC y lemmons… Bueno no estoy segura de si pongo lemmons , digamos que no soy muy buena en la escritura erótica :l… ¿creo que eso es todo no xD?...**

**Como siempre, los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen (creo que esta demás decirlo) y el fanfic si ^-^.**

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO N°**1: _"El dolor que no pudo ser sanad_o"

En una tranquila mañana soleada de Konoha se encontraban tres amigos pequeños, de unos aproximados doce años, jugaban muy amenamente, uno rubio de ojos azules el cual competía con otro de oscuros ojos negros y pelo negro azulado, mientras que una pequeña de melena rosada y ojos jade los veía muy divertida.

-¡Sasuke-teme!, ¡esa Konoha ball es mía! – reclamaba el rubio, mientras le intentaba quitar la bola al otro.

-¿de qué hablas dobe?, esta me la compro Itachi nii-san – respondió protegiendo la bola.

-¡Mentiroso!, Sakura-chan, ¿de quién son?

-verán… Naruto, la bola que tienes en la mano es de Sasuke-kun, y tu Sasuke-kun, esa bola es de Naruto.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos e intercambiaron las bolas, mientras que la chica sonreía.

-es cierto, esta es la que me regalo nii-san – dijo Sasuke mientras observaba con detenimiento la bola.

-y esta es la que la que me dio mi tío Jiraiya…

Siguieron jugando, riendo y hablando, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, cada uno debía ir a su casa [N/A: los padres de Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran vivos.]

.

* * *

.

-Kaa-chan, a que no adivinas 'ttebayo

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?

-Sakura-chan me ayudo al Sasuke-teme y a mí, a resolver un problema que teníamos, estábamos a punto de golpearnos.

-¡Naruto!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le digas _"Teme_" a Sasuke?

-pero, kaa-chan, Sasuke-teme me dice_ dobe._

-¡Nada de "peros"! jovencito, sabes que tu padre es el Hokage, por eso es sereno y respetuoso, y tu como su hijo debes comportarte como tal, si sigues así nunca te podrás convertir en Hokage.

-está bien, no le diré Teme a Sasuke… _al menos no cuando tu estés cerca… _'ttebayo.

-¿dijiste algo? – lo miró con una mirada de psicópata.

-nada, kaa-chan – dijo deprimido el rubio y con una sonrisa forzada, se sentó en la mesa ya que su comida ya estaba servida. – por cierto kaa-chan, ¿tō-chan cuando regresa?

-hmm – miro por unos segundos el reloj de la pared – no debería tardar en llegar.

-¡Genial!, así podre entrenar con él y poder ganarte a Sasuke-tem… digo Sasuke

Fue suerte que su madre estuviera algo despistada que no lo alcanzo a escuchar muy bien – pero, tu padre llegará muy cansado, además de que primero comerá-

-pero, kaa-chan… si no le gano a Sasuke, Sakura-chan nunca me prestará atención 'ttebayo.

-¿Sakura-chan?, no sabía que te interesaba la hija de los Haruno, hijo.

-¡Claro que sí!, ella es linda e inteligente, lo único que quiero, es ser Gennin antes que Sasuke, así ella se enamorará de mi 'ttebayo.

-hijo, sabes que los Haruno eligen a la pareja de sus hijos, sería extraño que la dejaran escoger.

-pero Kaa-chan, somos los Uzumaki, maestros en sello y mi padre es el Hokage, no deberían porque negarse.

-sí, pero aparte de eso, debemos mandar una petición, y no lo aceptaré, estas muy pequeño para casarte, además, sabes que tanto los Uchiha y Hyuugan, piden el compromiso a los Haruno, nosotros los Uzumaki rara vez se comprometen con algunos de esos clanes - [N/A: en este fanfic los Hyuugan y Uchiha tienen los Kekkei Genkai, los Haruno son expertos en la declinación de las técnicas de los Kekkei Genkai] - sabes que los Hyuugan y Uchiha, pelearán por saber quien se quedara con el compromiso de Sakura-chan cuando crezca.

-demo… encuentro que sería genial un experto en sello con una experta en el cancela miento de los Kekkei Genkai, kaa-chan.

-bueno, hijo… por cierto, - ella quería cambiar de tema - ¿sabes que pronto se darán los resultados del examen para ser Gennin en la Academia?, los separarán por grupos.

-¡Claro!

-y… ¿Cómo está tu animo?

-¡muy bien!

-sabes… ayer fui a la Academia y vi el Ranking de los Alumnos.

-y… y... y… yo, estoy de los primeros ¿de veras?

-bueno, separaron a los Chicos y la las Chicas, en las chicas, Sakura-chan está en la primera de la lista ¿increíble, no?, y la sigue la hija de los Hyuugan.

-¿Hinata-chan?, pero, ¡Kaa-chan!, quiero saber cómo me fui a mí.

-veras… el que está en el primer puesto es Sasuke, luego sigue un empate entre tú y el chico Hyuugan.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo que Sasuke me ganó?!

-lo siento hijo, pero yo no soy tu sensei para verificarte eso.

Sienten entrar una presencia conocida por la puerta -¡Tadaima! – dice el desconocido

-¡tō-chan!

-Okaerinasai, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Kushina a Minato con un pequeño beso.

-lo normal, ¿ya comieron?

-Naruto sí, yo te estaba esperando.

-Kaa-chan, Tō-chan, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Sasuke y Sakura-chan?

-claro – dijeron los dos.

Naruto no se hiso esperar, y salió en busca de sus amigos - cariño, ¿sabías que Naruto está enamorado de Sakura-chan?

-Claro, el siempre me lo anda diciendo, ¿te lo ha dicho?

-sí, y le dije sobre los clanes del Kekkei Genkai.

-¡pero Kushina!, no debiste decírselo, aun no estamos seguro con el consejo si ese compromiso va o no.

-tranquilo, no le dije toda la verdad, si la supiera, ya estaría llorando en algún sitio.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-solo que los Uchihas y Hyuugan querían comprometerse con los Harunos, no le conté que los Hyuugan no tienen heredero hombre.

-bueno, al menos aun tendrá esperanzas.

.

* * *

.

-¡Sasuke-chan!, omedetō, estas en primer lugar en el Ranking de la academia.

-¿honto?, mi otōto, será todo un prodigio.

-Nii-san es el prodigio, a los trece se hiso anbu.

-mis dos hijitos son unos prodigios, espera a que tu padre se entere Sasuke-chan.

-otōto-chan, ¿mañana será el día en que tengas tu equipo de Gennin?

-¡sí!, estaré aun más cerca de alcanzar a Itachi nii-san.

-Itachi, debes sentirte orgulloso, eres el modelo a seguir de Sasuke-chan.

-otōto, desde mañana te entrenaré para que seas un gran ninja, y… logres conquistar el corazón de Sakura-chan – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono meloso.

-¡cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta Sakura?!

-¡Kyaaaa!, ¿honto? ¿honto?, ¡Kya!, ¡harían una bonita pareja!

-Oka-san, ¿realmente piensas que me gusta Sakura?

-¡Claro!, tu pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-pero no es con la única, casi siempre también está Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-chan!, no creo que te gusten los chicos… ¿cierto? – dijo algo dudosa

-¡Claro que no!

-entonces… te gusta Sakura-chan

-hai,hai lo que tu digas– respondió con una risita forzada y una gota en la nuca resbalándose.

-oka-san, eso no es lo único, Sakura-chan, Naruto y Otōto, son los más populares en la academia, ¡estos chicos crean un triángulo amoroso!

-basta Itachi, me causarás un desmayo… pero es una lástima, quizás mañana los separen.

_-¿separarme de Sakura?_

_**-¡Ja!, te lo dije y te lo repito, deberías haberte declarado cuando quedas solo con ella, quizás los separen.**_

_-¡Urusai! No me vengas tú también sobre que me gusta Sakura_

_**-compadre, yo soy tu, se lo que sientes, amigo.**_

_-si claro, y los cerdos vuelan, tarado._

_**-con insultarme no ganarás nada, ya te lo dije, yo soy tu o tu eres yo -**_ [N/A: por si no se han dado cuenta, el carácter de Sasuke es diferente, ya que creció con una familia, y también, el tiene un "Inner" como Sakura en la serie original] - ¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Qué sucede?, te has quedado callado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el porqué se había distraído. – Nada.

-¡Teme! – un grito se escuchó por fuera de la casa. - ¿Vas a salir? – volvió a gritar.

-hmp, ruidoso… ¿Oka-san, puedo salir?

-claro – respondió sonriente, y el chico salió.

.

* * *

.

-Tadaima – no hubo respuesta – no se para que saludo si nadie responderá a esta hora– suspiro la peli rosa. – seguramente llegarán al anochecer. – se dirigió la cocina y dejo una bolsa de víveres que paso a comprar mientras llegaba a su casa, una nota adhesiva en el congelador llamó su atención, _"Sakura, llegaremos en unos meses, una misión se nos adelantó, no sabemos cuánto nos demoraremos, come y duerme bien, cuídate"_ – bueno, que se le va a hacer, es el deber de cada uno – al sacar la nota adhesiva y botarla al basurero se dio cuenta que debajo había otra nota, _"por cierto, omedet__ō por ser la número uno"_, una sonrisa triste se asomó por sus labios – arigatō.

Lo que luego hiso, fue darse una larga ducha, debía sacar todo la suciedad de su cuerpo, se peinó, se secó y se cambio de ropa para luego prepararse algo liviano de comer, sus intenciones eran entrenar, pero debía esperar, entrenar luego de haber comido no sonaba muy divertido.

Buscó en un mueble de libro de sus padres, un libro de medicina, quería ser un anbu como sus padres, aunque también le interesaba la medicina y ser médico-ninja, por lo que entrenaba para ambas cosas, mientras el tiempo pasaba decidió irse a entrenar, aunque fuera la número uno de las chicas, no significaba que fuera mejor que Sasuke, era cierto que con sus habilidades y con su Kekkei Genkai [N/A: como lo dije antes, los Haruno tienen la habilidad de declinar los Kekkei Genkai de los otras personas, pero no los de su mismo clan] podía igualarlo, pero en ninjutsu o taijutsu el era mejor, más bien, sus musculaturas era muy desiguales y eso le causaba desventaja.

Luego de un rato practicando control de chakra, no sintió como sus amigos tocaban el timbre de su casa, estaba demasiado concentrada, pero al momento de activar su Kekkei Genkai, sintió de inmediato a Sasuke y fue en busca de ellos.

_-"Dobe, te dije que mejor la llamábamos, creo que no está"_

-"_Usa tu ojo Sasuke-teme, deberías encontrarla, 'ttebayo_"

-"_Usuratonkachi, mi Kekkei Genkai no es de rastreo, eso déjaselos a los Hyuugan"_

Una risita se escapó de sus labios y abrió la puerta – chicos, lo siento, estaba ocupada, ¿Qué necesitan?

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿quieres ir a jugar? – una gota se le resbaló a la cabeza de los otros, este chico era muy hiperactivo.

-Gomen, pero estoy entrenando.

-¿podemos acompañarte? – al parecer no quería irse

-dobe, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?, está ocupada, seguramente su entrenamiento es de concentración, y tú no te puedes quedar tranquilo.

-no hay problema Sasuke-kun, ya había terminado – que mentira – pueden pasar si gustan – los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que los padres de la chica no se encontraban.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde están tus padres? – En eso Sasuke le pega un zape – Sasuke-teme, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-por insensible.

-ya chicos, ¿quieren algo de comer?

-no, gracias, he comido hace poco.

-me gustaría Sakura-chan, pero Kaa-chan me dio mucha comida.

Jugaron, escucharon radio [N/A: no estoy segura si es una radio, pero hay un capítulo que en la habitación de Naruto chico, sale algo con lo que se escuchaba música y era antiguo] y se les hiso tarde, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casa, estaban emocionados ya que mañana serían gennin.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke fue el primero en llegar al salón, como siempre sus fan's lo acosaban, diciendo tonterías, según él, cosas como "_vamos a comer_" "_siéntate conmigo_" y diciendo "_Sasuke-kun_" por todos lados, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Sakura, ella no pelea por sentarse a su lado, solo se sienta a su lado ignorando todas las miradas de envidia de las chicas.

-ohayō, Sasuke-kun. – Sasuke no pudo responder ya que fue interrumpido.

-oye, frentona, ¿Quién te da el derecho de sentarte al lado de nuestro Sasuke-sama?, nosotras llegamos mucho más antes que tu – la que habló fue Yamanaka Ino, mientras las otras la ayudaban.

-Hm, molestias – respondió bajo el pelinegro azulado.

Las jóvenes seguían insultando a la peli rosa, Sasuke ya se estaba hartando, cuando decidió parar con todo ese lio fue interrumpido.

-¡Silencio! Parecen gallinas en como gritan – respondían los chicos a la defensa de Sakura [N/A: recuerden que aquí Sakura es popular~], otros respondían "_deberían ser mas como ella_" "_porque reclaman si el Uchiha no las pela_", cosas por el estilo.

-tsk, maldita frente, no sé que le encuentran.

-es cierto, además de que su pelo parece chicle

-solo la quieren por su Kekkei Genkai y ser la número uno.

A pesar de ser defendida, los insultos hacia ella no paraban, en lo que llega Naruto y la defiende.

-¡Ruidosas!, además de envidiosas, ella es todo lo que la mayoría de ustedes no son, dicen que la quieren por su Kekkei Genkai y por ser la mejor de la clase, pero… ustedes hacen los mismo con Sasuke-teme y no le reclaman nada – se quedaron en silencio – si fueran más amables en vez de seguir a un chico que no las pela, tal vez estarían más a la altura de Sakura-chan o Hinata-chan. – la nombrada se puso roja como un tomate.

-ne, Hinata, estas roja, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó un chico con un perro arriba de su cabeza.

-todos a sus asiento, hoy nombraré los grupos Gennin, empecemos: Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke – _"¿Con quién nos tocara?"_ - Haruno Sakura – _**"¡Es el poder del Amor!"**__ "¡Cállate!",_ en el salón se escuchó los _"¿Qué?"_ "_ ¿Por qué ella?"_ – y Uzumaki Naruto – _"oye, ¿no crees que dejaron a los tres más fuertes en un equipo porque son amigos?"_ _"sí, creo que tienes razón, que envidia"_ se quejaban algunos "gennin" desconocidos - Equipo 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino; Equipo 9: Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen; Equipo 10: Nara Shikamaru – _"Que fastidio"_ dijo el nombrado – Akimichi Choji y Yamaka Ino – _"¿Qué?, ¿Con el "gordinflón y el flojo?"_.

Siguió nombrando a los demás y les indico a que sala debía ir, cada equipo a esperar a su Sensei correspondiente.

.

* * *

.

-Osoi, ¿Dónde está nuestro Sensei? – preguntó aburrido el rubio.

-¡Naruto!, ¿Qué crees que haces? – le pregunto la peli rosada, mientras veía como el rubio colocaba el borrador entre la puerta y la pared.

-esto se lo merece por llegar tarde 'ttebayo – respondió con su sonrisa zorruna.

-Naruto, nuestro Sensei es Jounnin, no creo que caiga en tu broma tan absurda – _**"Esto será interesante"**_ – Dobe. – Sasuke no se había movido desde que llegaron al salón

-te estás buscando problemas – cuando estaba por responder, una mano se asoma por la puerta dejando ver un rostro cubierto por una máscara y la banda de Konohagakure, el borrador cae en su melena plateada.

_-"¿realmente es jounnin?" __**-"¡Ja!, nosotros somos mejor que eso"**_

Naruto no podía parar de reír – realmente cayó.

El peli plateado no respondía, solo veía como Naruto no paraba de reír – gomen Sensei, nuestro amigo es un idiota.

-Chottomatte, yo no soy un idiota Sakura-chan. – respondió apenado el rubio que hace poco había parado de reír.

El peli plateado toma el borrador, pone una mano en su barbilla – hmmm, ¿cómo lo puedo decir?... mi primera impresión de ustedes es que… los odio – los tres chicos pusieron cara de desagrado.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban en la azotea de la academia, querían tomar algo de aire, luego de que su sensei les digiera que los odiaba, se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente.

-bien, vemos – dijo mientras no paraba de mirar a cada uno – primero que nada, quiero que se presenten.

-¿presentarnos?, ¿eso no se lo dicen al asignarle un equipo?

-bueno, dicen lo general, pero quiero saber cosas como lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños, aficiones, cosas por el estilo.

-Oiga sensei, primero preséntese usted, para tener una idea 'ttebayo.

-¿yo?, me llamo Hatake Kakashi, no pienso decirles lo que me gusta ni lo que me disgusta - _¿eh?_ – nunca he pensado en mi sueño y tengo muchas aficiones.

-ne, ne, Sakura-chan, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre – la nombrada asintió.

-bien, empecemos contigo – miró a Naruto.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen que preparan en la tienda Ichiraku, pero más me gusta el que hace mi madre, lo que me disgusta es esperar el tiempo en que se demora en estar listo, mi afición es comer ramen, y mi sueño es convertirme en el Sexto Hokage (quizás también ser el rey del ramen ¬¬)[N/A: el 5to hokage es Tsunade, luego diré que pasó]

"_Ya veo, es igual que "el_" pensó el sensei – Bien, siguiente – miró a Sakura.

-Soy Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es practicar la concentración de chakra, mis aficiones son muchas, mi sueño es convertirme en un anbu o medical-nin [N/A: no sé cómo se escribe u.u''], lo que me disgusta… - estuvo algo dudosa de responder – supongo que entrenar sola.

"_interesante, no es como las otras que se interesan más en el amor que en el ninjutsu_" pensaba Kakashi mientras la observaba detalladamente, como queriendo entrar en su mente – y por ultimo…

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta entrenar, me disgusta el dobe de Naruto – _¡Oye!_ – mi sueño es convertirme en anbu, mis aficiones no son muchas

-Bien, ustedes tres tienen personalidades distintas e interesantes – _"un hiperactivo, un serio y una reservada, que equipo más extraño me tocó"_ – Mañana empezaremos con una misión, será entre nosotros cuatro.

-¿Qué clase de misión, sensei?

-una de entrenamiento de supervivencia – los tres se quedaron en silencio – no será como los que le hacían en la academia… como decirlo – se puso una mano en la cara intentando causarles tensión – de nuestros veintisiete graduados solo nueve se convertirán en Gennin [N/A: en verdad son doce los graduados, pero recuerden que Kakashi nunca antes del equipo 7, había aceptado a un equipo pasar a Gennin], los restantes deberán regresar a la academia, es decir, tienen un 66% de fracaso.

"_¡¿Qué?!" "esto será difícil" "mierda, me prepararé"_ esos fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto respectivamente.

-entonces, ¿para que sirvió el examen de graduación?

-¿eso?, solo es para saber quiénes tienen el potencial para convertirse en Gennin, señorita. – _¡¿Qué?! _Fue lo que gritó Naruto – bueno, yo decidiré si aprueban o reprueban – se reía mentalmente – nos vemos a las cinco de la mañana, no se olviden de llevar su equipo completo.

"_lo debo aprobar, así alcanzaré a nii-san" "debo aprobar este examen" "no puedo retractarme ahora, 'ttebayo_", eso pensaban los 3 chicos

-por cierto, deberían ir en ayuna, o vomitarán –_ ¡¿Qué diablos?! _– pueden irse.

-h-hai – respondieron los tres.

.

* * *

.

-buenos días – dijeron los tres con un bostezo, hubo un bostezo que fue más grande que los otros dos.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y no había respuesta de su sensei, eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Naruto se había quedado dormido, mientras que Sakura se encontraba apoyada en el tronco un árbol escondiéndose del sol, al igual que Sasuke.

-Hola, alumnos. Buenos días – ninguno de los nombrados lo sintieron, o al menos Sasuke, Sakura no entendía la razón pero podía sentir un leve Kekkei Genkai en su sensei y pudo sentirlo, y bueno Naruto… él seguía durmiendo. – Okiro – dijo mientras le pegaba una patada leve a Naruto para poder botarlo, raramente Naruto se había quedado dormido en cuclillas.

-¡Osoi!, por su culpa tengo sueño, hambre, si nos hubiera dicho que llegaría así de tarde hubiera comido 'ttebayo.

Kakashi se rascaba la nuca y decía sonriente – verán, es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino – _"mierda estoy hablando de más" _se aclaro la garganta y dijo – bien, sigamos – dejó un cronómetro arriba de un árbol cortado. – La alarma está puesta a las 12:00 p.m – se sacó dos cascabeles y se los mostro - ¿ven esto?, su misión de hoy será quitarme estos cascabeles antes del medio día, si no puede no comerán, los ataré y comeré en sus caras. – Naruto lo miro con "odio", mientras que Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Sensei, solo hay dos cascabeles, ¿qué pasara con el que no pueda ganar un cascabel?

-bueno, el que no pueda ganarlo deberá regresar a la academia – _"¡¿Qué?!"_ se asustó Naruto– Pueden usar todo lo que quieran – lo dijo en doble sentido "_Quiero ver que pueden hacer con su kekkei Genkai, Sasuke, Sakura"_ – deben dar todo lo que tienen, sino, no lograran quitármelos. Cuando les de la señal comienzan– vio como cada uno de ellos tomaban pose de pelea, "_Bien, creo que me están empezando a hacer bien_" - ¿listos?... ¡Comiencen!

.

* * *

.

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Sarutobi y Namikaze.

-Sarutobi-sama, ¿realmente cree que esté bien ver como pelea mi hijo? – Dijo Minato mientras veía como Sarutobi clocaba una esfera "mágica" delante suyo – no creo que esté correcto hacerlo.

-no te preocupes Minato, nadie se enterará, además, estoy seguro que quieres ver qué clase de equipo puede llegar hacer.

-bueno eso es cierto…

.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba escondida debajo de un arbusto con Sasuke, mientras buscaban a Naruto con la mirada, se suponía que debía estar escondido. Kakashi estaba parado mientras leía su Icha-icha Paradise, esperando el ataque de sus "queridos" alumnos. - ¿no deberías esconderte como los otros?, Naruto.

-Esconderse es para los Gallinas, ¡te quitare ese cascabel! – saco un Kunai y se dispuso a atacarlo, obviamente Kakashi fue más rápido, aun así mientras lo esquivaba leia su querido libro – ¡ataca, gallina!

Eso "molestó" un poco a Kakashi, toma el Kunai de Naruto y lo agarra de cuello, por la espalda – te mataré – realmente no lo decía en serio, pero debía sacar a los otros dos escondidos, y al parecer su plan tuvo éxito, Sakura al ver a Naruto siendo atacado, no lo pensó dos veces y salió en su ayuda.

Sakura había activado su Hiteigan [N/A: es el tipo de Kekkei Genkai de Sakura], sus ojos estaban de color amarillo con la pupila negra, parecida a la de un dragón, con una mano toma de las solapas a Naruto y lo jala hacia atrás, mientras que con la otra agarraba la mano de su Sensei para que no se acercara más a Naruto con esa peligrosa arma.

Naruto fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás – Sensei – susurro la pelirrosa – ¿que tiene debajo de esa mascara y la banda de Konohagakure?

_¿Ya se dio cuenta?_ – Es muy pronto para que lo sepas, Sakura – le respondió alejándose de ella, sabía que si se acercaba mucho a ella lo descubriría, Sasuke ya había sacado su Sharingan y debía estar acostumbrada a la presencia de las habilidades de un Sharingan - ¿el otro no saldrá?

Cuando se disponían a atacar los tres juntos, Kakashi desaparece y aparece detrás de Naruto, Sakura se había vuelto a esconder. – Baaka, un ninja nunca deja que el enemigo lo sorprenda por detrás

"¿Sello del Tigre?" - ¡Naruto!, ¡cuidado!, ¡está haciendo un sello!

-demasiado tarde, Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi (Técnica secreta de la aldea oculta de la hoja) – le entierra sus dedos a Naruto en su trasero - ¡Sennen Goroshi! (Mil años de dolor/muerte) – dijo mientras Naruto sale volando

"_Idiotas" – "__**Compadre, debemos aprendernos ese Taijutsu"**__ -"urusai, tsk, ¿debería atacarlo con un Kunai?" _en eso salen volando dos Shuriken desde el agua, los había tirado Naruto, Sasuke desistió el plan de tirarle unos Kunai a su sensei.

-¿Qué te pasa?, dijiste que querías ser Hokage, pero así como vas no lograrás nada.

-u-¡urusai!, no puedo atacar bien ya que estoy muy hambriento – Hace un kage bunshin no jutsu – ¡Toma esto!

"_¿hay siete Narutos?, espera… no son imágenes, estos son… ¿reales?, no sabía que podías hacer esto Naruto" "tsk, maldito dobe_" pensaban Sakura y Sasuke.

-con esto no me vencerás – lo toman de la espalda - ¿nani?

La sorpresa de Kakashi hace que Naruto suelte una risita – Kakashi-sensei, un ninja nunca deja que el enemigo lo sorprenda por detrás.

"_hmp… ¿una distracción?" "Nada mal Naruto"_

En eso cuando Naruto iba a golpear a su Sensei y arrebatarle el cascabel desaparece, provocando que Naruto se pegara así mismo. - ¡¿Nani?!¿Tú eres Kakashi-sensei? – Apuntó el verdadero Naruto a su clon – Debió usar Henge no jutsu – y como todos sus clones se dispuso a pegarse así mismo gritando _"¿eres tú?"_, sin saber que Kakashi no se encontraba entre ellos. Lamentablemente Naruto era el único que no lo sabía, tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban al pendiente de lo que hacía Kakashi. [N/A: recuerden que Naruto es pequeño, puede que sea aquí en este fanfic uno de los mejores, pero sigue siendo inocente :3]

"_Usuratonkashi, lo que Kakashi uso fue un Kawarimi no jutsu" -_ se refiere a la técnica de reemplazo de cuerpo _- "Naruto nunca cambiarás"_

En eso Naruto ve un cascabel en el suelo – Que suerte – _"¡Baaka!, eso es una trampa_" al momento de agarrar el cascabel, su pierna es atrapada, dejándolo pies arriba colgando. - ¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? – de la nada vuelve aparecer Kakashi.

-no caigas en bromas tan absurdas, baaka – le dice mientras Naruto luchaba por liberarse – un ninja debe ver más allá. – Kakashi por un momento se hiso pasar como si tuviera la guardia baja.

_**-"compadre, ahora ha bajado la guardia" **__"Tsk, no necesitas decírmelo_" - en eso le lanza un par de seis Kunai y shuriken.

-Eres tan tont- Los Shuriken habían llegado a Kakashi

-¡AH!, Sasuke-Teme, ¡te has pasado! – Gritó Naruto, pensó que Sasuke había herido a Kakashi, pero vuelve aparecer un Kawarimi no jutsu – ¿Eh? Será mejor que me desate.

-_Tsk, caí en su trampa, nunca bajo la guardia, debo moverme rápido, antes que me descubra_ – Sasuke corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

.

* * *

.

-_rayos, ya ha descubierto a Sasuke-kun, debería moverme_ – pensó Sakura – Ahí está – esta vez susurro, mientras veía como su sensei estaba leyendo su libro a unos metros de ella.

Kakashi se encontraba detrás de ella - Sakura, detrás de ti – un frio sudor recorrió la espalda de la peli rosa y volteó.

-¡Kya!

.

* * *

.

-esa voz, ¡Sakura/Sakura-chan!. – ambos chicos corrieron a buscarla, pero no la encontraron.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y ninguno lograba quitarle los cascabeles a su sensei, ya se estaban aburriendo; Sasuke estaba buscando a Sakura mientras que se escondía, Naruto estaba creando un plan para poder comer sin ser visto, peor lo primero que debía ser, era encontrar sus almuerzos, Kakashi los había puesto el del, el de Sasuke y el de Sakura alado del Cronómetro.

-¡alli esta! – Dijo mientras observaba su almuerzo junto a los otros – parece que Kakashi-sensei no está cerca, kukuku, podré comer y arrebatar le el cascabel con energias, así Sakura-chan se enamorara de mí.

-Baaka, pensaste que dejaría los almuerzos sin guardia.

-¡NO!

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir, ya que fue atado al tronco del árbol, cuando reaccionó; al parecer había quedado inconsciente; vio que estaba Sakura y Sasuke a cada lado suyo.

-bien, Naruto quiso pasarse de listo, por lo que ustedes podrán comer, pero no le den, ¿de acuerdo?, si lo hacen, los tres reprobarán y deberán volver a la academia – y desapareció en un PUFF

-ugggh – así sonaba el estomago de Naruto [N/A: no soy buena describiendo esos sonidos] – Vamos, cómanse lo rápido, por… favor.

Sakura miraba para todos lados – creo que no está – se paró ante la atenta mirada de los chicos y se acercó a Naruto, cogió comida con sus palos chinos/japoneses y le iba dar de comer a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces?, ¿quieres regresar a la academia? – eso era lo que la boca de Naruto decía, pero su cuerpo, más bien su cabeza, luchaba por lograr comer ese bocado que le estaba dando Sakura.

-no puedo comer si hay alguien con hambre, además creo que no está.

-Dobe, deberías comer lo que te da Sakura, pronto llegara Kakashi, y cuando llegue lucharemos como un equipo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kakashi - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, ¿tienen alguna escusa?, acaban de desobedecer una orden, ¿saben lo que significa?

-sensei…

-los que abandonan una misión son escoria.

-exacto Sasuke, pero… los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria – sus alumnos no entendían a lo que se refería – Omedetō, son el primer grupo en que yo apruebo para que sean Gennin.

-¡Eso significa que!... ¡Somos Gennin! – gritaba emocionado Naruto

Kakashi solo mostraba una sonrisa – vamos Chicos, los invitare a comer en Ichiraku.

-¡Genial! – mientras Sasuke intentaba liberar a Naruto, Sakura se acercó a su sensei, mientras caminaban a paso lento.

-Kakashi-sensei – susurró – Usted tiene un Sharingan, ¿verdad?

-eres muy astuta Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-ya lo hiso – dijo sonriente.

-bueno, ¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo? – comenzaba a exasperarse.

-de nuevo ya lo hiso – se estaba aguantando la risa, quería jugar con él un momento.

-por favor, ¿puedo hacerte dos preguntas? – dijo desesperado, esta solo sonrió como respuesta. -¿por qué no me quitaste el cascabel?, ambos sabemos que con tu Hiteigan podrías haberme ganado, incluso si hubiera sacado a flote el Sharingan, tú con Sasuke podrían haberlo hecho. [N/A: obviamente era mentira lo que decía, pero Kakashi es muy curiosito y quería saberlo]

-porque… no lo tengo muy bien desarrollado, si lo activaba contra usted también hubiera afectado a Sasuke-kun, además… si hubiéramos ganado los dos cascabeles solo dos de nosotros hubiera pasado, se que este supuesto entrenamiento de supervivencia era para saber si éramos realmente un equipo.

-realmente cuando crezcas no me gustaría tenerte de oponente. – dijo mientras pensaba en cómo sería Sakura cuando grande, al imaginárselo solo sonrió y le revoloteo la cabellera a la pequeña.

-mō, Kakashi-sensei

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡espérenos! – los nombrados pararon su andar y miraron hacia atrás, dándole a entender que los esperarían.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué hemos sido su primer equipo al que usted aprueba?

-porque, los otros chicos cuando le decía que no alimentara al que estaban atrapado, siguiendo al pies de la letra mi orden, abandonaban a su compañero, y como deberían saberlo, esta misión era para aprobar si ustedes realmente eran un equipo.

La llegada a Konoha fue demasiado amena, hablaban de los golpes que recibieron, de sus planes fracasados, todo |le causaba una gran alegría a cada uno de ellos.

.

* * *

.

-Al parecer ellos si pueden llegar a ser un buen equipo, Minato. – dijo sonriente Sarutobi.

-no me equivoqué al dejar a esos tres juntos.

–sería bueno que siguieran con la misma actitud que tienen actualmente.

-muy cierto, no me imagino a esos tres sufriendo - fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que llegara deprisa el asistente de Minato.

-¡Namikaze-sama!, es una emergencia, el escuadrón anbu que mando hace algunos días se encuentran desaparecidos.

-¿¡Nani!?¡Rápido!, envía al otro escuadrón de Rastreo.

-h-¡hai! – y así como llego se fue.

-¡Maldicion! No pueden desaparecer – pensó en "_ella"_ – ¡Es solo una niña!, no pueden… no pueden abandonarla.

Minato no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en ese momento en el barrio de los Uchihas.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke corría hacia su casa, estaba feliz, ya era un gennin, debía decirles a sus padres; al llegar a la zona de los Uchiha, algo le resulto extraño, había demasiado silencio en las calles Uchihas, tenía miedo, de vez en cuando veía los cuerpos llenos de sangre de gente conocida.

Correr, fue lo único que quería hacer; le hiso caso a sus instintos, corrió a su casa, quería saber que toda su familia se encontraba a salvo; al llegar, no le gustó para nada lo que vio, su madre en el suelo sangrando, su padre peleando con un anbu de Konoha, corrió donde su madre, y vio que estaba con vida.

-¡Sasuke!, llévate a tu madre y escapa, ¡ahora! – era lo que su padre le gritaba; Sasuke dudó, no quería dejar solo a su padre - ¡¿Qué esperas?!¡HUYE! – Estuvo a segundos se hacer caso, pero algo en su cabeza hiso "_clic_", ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba Itachi?, debía estar peleando; o eso quería pensar, su mente hace un buen rato ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarla, ese anbu que los atacaba era exactamente igual a su hermano.

-¡Itachi Nii-san!, ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

-me sorprende que me descubrieras, ototō… dime… ¿Qué harás?, te dejaré salvar a uno de nuestros padres; puedes salvar a nuestra madre, que sin duda morirá si no recibe pronto una atención médica adecuada, o puedes salvar a nuestro padre, tú decides, pero recuerda algo, uno de los dos morirá. [N/A: deberían ver el capítulo 240 de Naruto Shippuden, ya que allí explican la razón de porque Itachi mato al su clan, bueno, la dicen más completa].

-por… por qué haces esto… nii-san – ya no podía retener las lagrimas, estaba en una situación complicada, debía elegir a uno de sus dos padres, pero le era imposible – ellos… ¿Qué te hicieron?, como para que mataras a todo el clan…

-eres muy pequeño para comprender, ellos ya no me servían… eres demasiado inocente, crees que vives en el mundo real, pero solo es uno que tú crees creer, pequeño ototō.

-¡TE MATARÉ! – fue inútil lo que intento, Itachi lo sobre pasaba por mucho.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar, prendió las luces de su casa, sus padres aun no llegaban de su misión… bueno, ¿Qué debía esperar?, claramente le dijeron que se demorarían en llegar, pero como toda hija extrañaba a sus padres.

-me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este mismo instante… ¿luchando?, ¿descansando? – una risita se escapó de sus labios – no puedo esperar a contarles que me he convertido en gennin – su mira se entristeció – lleguen pronto…por favor, otō-san, oka-san… onii-san – unas lagrimas amargas se escaparon por sus ojos, no entendía la razón, pero sentía algo raro en su corazón – _debe ser porque los extraño _– pensó con su sonrisa triste. Salió de su casa y dejo las luces prendidas, debía cuidad las pertenencia de sus padres de los saqueadores.

Al llegar a un pequeño parque se sentó en una banca y miro las estrellas, como si ellas le dieran la solución de su tristeza.

.

* * *

.

Era inútil luchar, sus débiles ataques no le hacían ningún rasguño a su hermano, ni los jutsu que el mismo le había enseñado les resultaban efectivos.

Itachi comenzó a reír, como si fuera un verdadero desquiciado – Inútil y pequeño ototō, nunca podrás matarme, tu enojo es porque te he dicho la verdad – se acerco "peligrosamente" a él – sabes el ¿Por qué no puedes matarme?, ni aunque lo intentes nada lograras algo con esos golpes tan débiles – Sasuke tenía miedo, su hermano lo miraba con el Mangekyō Sharingan – te faltan estos ojos, con estos podrás matarme y para conseguirlo debes matar a un familiar o a un amigo… espera, no creo que quieras matar a un familiar pero eso significa que debes matar a Naruto o Sakura – una mirada de odio se asomó en la vista de Sasuke – con ese odio que me tienes no lograrás nada, debes tenerme más odio.

-¡Cállate! – Sasuke tenía una pelea mental, no sabía que pensar, ¿matar a Naruto?, ¿Matar a… Sakura?, imposible no sería capaz.

Volvió a reír – Sasuke, ódiame, aborréceme, cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte búscame y mátame.

"_Itachi_" pensaba su padre, en eso Sasuke ve como Itachi le entierra su katana en el estomago, luego de unos minutos cae muerto. Sasuke vio como se acercaba a su madre, y fue lo más rápido que pudo, tomo a su madre y fue al hospital de Kohona esperando que su hermano no lo siguiera. [N/A: desde ahora Sasuke-sama~ volverá a ser el mismo de la serie, pero ¡no importa!, yo te seguiré amando 3]

Así fue como Sasuke se convirtió en el último sobreviviente de los Uchihas… _hombre_.

.

* * *

.

-Hokage-sama, ¿me mando a llamar?

-así es, veras… como te lo explico – el hokage tenía cara de frustración, ¿cómo debía decirle a una pequeña niña de doce años algo importante sobre sus padres?

-¿le sucedió algo a mis padres?

.

.

.

-"_Que extraño, hoy la luna está más roja de lo normal_..." – Debería comenzar ya con lo que deje a medias – camino hacia la ventana y vio a muchos escuadrones anbus en dos direcciones; una hacia el barrio Uchiha y la otra si no mal recordaba eran los de reconocimiento, iban hacia la torre del Hokage – "_¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" – _Sintió un piquete en su ojo Izquierdo_ – "tsk, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?" _– Maldición, esto puede esperar.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**¿Te gustó? ¿Qué cosa no te agradó?, me gustaría saber qué piensas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, quiero agradecer los comentarios :), y los Favs y Follows, bueno no los interrumpo más, que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Como siempre, "Naruto" no me pertenece, pero el fanfic si :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO N°2:** "No eres tú la única persona que sufre"

Llevaba unos días en el hospital, y no se había movido de allí, siempre se quedaba con su madre, por lo menos ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, pero al parecer según lo que dijeron los doctores ella pasa por algo llamado "coma", pero pronto estaría de vuelta, o eso le decían a Sasuke.

Pronto debía ir con su equipo a realizar misiones, aunque realmente no quisiera abandonar a su madre en ese estado, había algo que quería hacer con mucha más razón, el cual era entrenar para darle una muerte a Itachi.

Sasuke había escuchado un rumor sobre un escuadrón anbu perdido, pero realmente no le importaba, aunque algo muy dentro del le decía que debía ir a ver a Sakura. Desde el día de la muerte de su clan su Inner había desaparecido, aunque no le tomaba importancia, se podía decir que hasta incluso lo extrañaba.

.

* * *

.

-Cariño, ¿aun no han sido encontrados?

-no, lamentablemente… quisiera ir a buscarlos personalmente, pero Sarutobi ya no está en condiciones de aceptar nuevamente el cargo de Hokage, y "ella" no sé donde se encuentra.

-tranquilo, ya verás como regresarán.

-Kushina, nunca debí mandarlos a esa misión.

-¿Qué misión era?

**Flash Back**.

En la torre del Hokage se encontraba Minato sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras veía seriamente a tres anbus.

-Hana, Inu y Yoru, ¿saben la importancia de esta misión?

-hai, Hokage-sama, ir a la aldea del Sonido y encontrar a ese tipo – hablo una voz ronca, tenía la máscara de un perro.

-no me refería a eso… - le costaba pronunciar las palabras – saben de sobra que en esta misión tienen menos de un 10% de probabilidad de que salgan vivos.

-ya lo sabemos, Hokage-sama – volvió a responder el de la máscara de perro

-no me quejaría si alguno de ustedes quisiera quedarse aquí.

-así está bien hokage-sama – respondió una voz ronca, pero más suave, la persona tenía una máscara de Gato.

_-Hana, Inu, Yoru, realmente quisiera que alguno de ustedes se quedara aquí en Konoha, no puedo permitirle a los tres realizar esa acción, ya que son uno de los equipos más fuertes, pero hay reemplazos._

_-Hokage-sama – hablo una voz femenina, tenía una máscara parecida a la de un ratón (hámster) – estamos seguro que sabe de sobra que si alguno de nosotros se queda a cuidarla, ella se sentiría culpable._

_-pero… - fue interrumpido_

_-no hokage-sama, si en caso de que no regresáramos con vida, Sakura sabrá cómo cuidarse, _

_-bueno – no estaba muy convencido – partan lo más pronto posible._

_-¡Hai!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Minato… no te mates mentalmente por eso, en esta vida nadie puede impedir la muerte de una persona.

-lo sé, pero… ahora ella estará sola.

-tranquilo… ¿ella lo sabe?

-algo así, mejor dicho lo sospecha, cuando le iba a decir fuimos interrumpidos.

_**Flash Back **_

_-¿le sucedió algo a mis padres?_

_-veras ellos… - de nuevo fue interrumpido._

_-¡Hokage-sama!_

_-¡Tenzin!, ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Los Uchihas, están… están todos muertos_

_-¿¡Cómo!? Malditos viejos del consejo actuaron a mis espalda, Rápido envía un escuadrón médico hacia allá._

_-es tarde, solo sobrevivieron el pequeño Sasuke con su madre._

_-"Sasuke…" – Hokage-sama, creo que será mejor irme, cuando estén las cosas calmadas me manda a llamar._

_-si Sakura-san, puedes irte._

_-hai_

_**Fin Flash Back**_.

-ya veo… no creo que sea necesario decirle.

-eso mismo pienso, ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-bien, aunque esta algo complicado, fue a visitar a Sasuke, y dijo que lo vio muy mal, apenas hablaba, que solo miraba a su madre y que decía mataría a alguien.

-Kushina… lo mejor sería que Naruto fuera a visitar a Sakura, que no se acerque demasiado a Sasuke, ese chico tiene un combate mental, su hermano fue el que asesinó a su clan porque ya no le eran de ayuda, aunque estoy seguro que esa no es la verdadera razón, los malditos viejos del consejo no me dicen nada.

-de acuerdo cariño, pero ahora Naruto está durmiendo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, debes descansar tu mente.

.

* * *

.

Una pequeña niña estaba en el techo de su casa mirando las estrellas, últimamente han sido su "respuesta" cuando está triste, aunque el Hokage no le dijo lo que ella no quería escuchar pero que sospechaba, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, lo único que quería era ir a las afuera de Konoha y empezar a buscarlos, pero su mente era madura, sabía que el irse a fuera significaría su muerte, ni siquiera había salido con su equipo por alguna misión en otro pueblo.

"su equipo", ya no estaba segura de llamarlo equipo, ella lo único que quería era entrenar, hacerse fuerte para encontrar a su madre, padre y hermano; por otro lado estaba Sasuke, que parecía un vivo sin alma, no comía solo por poco dormía, pasaba su tiempo al lado de su madre, la cual no tenía intenciones de despertar; también estaba Naruto, bueno el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; y por otro lado estaba su sensei, pero ya hace unos día que no lo veía.

Cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado al clan de su amigo Sasuke, no lo dudó y fue a visitarlo, olvidando por completo sus problemas, pero no contaba de que Sasuke, prácticamente la echara del lugar, diciéndole cosas malas, como "_¡Tú tienes una familia_!", aunque él no supiera la verdad, la lastimaba con esas palabras, la que debería querer vengar la "desaparición" de sus padres era ella; ella sabía de sobra que ellos no volvería jamás con ella; pero no caía en la maldad, solo pensaba en entrenar y tener algunas esperanzas de que siguieran vivo, solo quería entrenar para que la próxima vez que personas queridas salieran de una misión acompañarlas y así protegerla. Sabía que al estar cerca de Sasuke, le hacía daño a él, tanto que si Naruto se acercaba a él también sucedía lo mismo.

Lo había decidido, se convertiría en una Medic-nin, y si podía convertirse parte del escuadrón médico anbu.

.

* * *

.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses, Sakura había perdido la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran con vida, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados inertes menos el de su hermano, algunos pensaban que la chica no tenía sentimientos, que no le importaba la muerte de sus padres, pero era lo que ella quería que pensaran, sufría mucho por dentro, habían veces que a Naruto se le salían comentarios sobre su familia pero hacia como que lo ignoraba, sabía que el ser fría no cambiaría las cosas, solo sonreía intentado no demostrar su tristeza; Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre al igual que Kakashi; y Sasuke cambio por completo su actitud, ahora era frio, calculador, hiriente, visitaba de vez en cuando a su madre en el hospital, le lastimaba verla así [N/A: Sasuke no sabe lo que le pasó a la familia de Sakura], sus únicas palabras eran una clase de monosílabos; su Sharingan ya tenía las tres pelo-titas, cada vez que podía luchaba contra Sakura, ya que ella por decir así era su enemigo natural.

Las primeras misiones eran fáciles, solo debía atrapar a algunos gatos traviesos que se escapaban de sus casas, luego pasaron de nivel, escoltando gente [N/A: aquí en este fanfic, el equipo 7 nunca lucho contra Haku, el chico que seguía a Zabuza, luego sabrán el porqué :3], derrotaron a Gatto [N/A: jefe de Zabuza] aunque fue más fácil de lo que esperaban, ninguno de sus ninjas era realmente fuerte, solo estuvieron en "peligro" con un tipo llamado Zabuza, eso provocó que Naruto sacara algo del Chakra del Kyuuby, pero su sensei con el Sharingan lo derrotó, claro, también con el equipo siete. Tanto Sakura como los demás lograron ver que su sensei tenía el Sharingan, aunque ella ya lo sospechaba.

Luego de derrotar a Gatto, Tazuna, el viejo al cual llevaban escoltado, al completar el puente que debía completar, por algo fue escoltado, lo llamo "_Karusake_" [N/A: **Ka**kashi, Na**ru**to, **Sa**kura, Sasu**ke**], como agradecimiento al equipo siete por haberlo ayudado.

.

* * *

.

-Bien chicos - Kakashi miró a sus queridos alumnos, mientras estos lo observaban con duda, era extraño que su sensei los hubiera llevado a un bosque lleno de árboles grande – deberán subir esos árboles.

-¡Facil!, lo lograré, de veras – grito emocionado Naruto, con intención de demostrarle al "_teme_" que él era mejor. – Kakashi-sensei suélteme.

-matte – Kakashi agarró de las solapas a Naruto – lo tienen que hacer con los pies, sin utilizar las mano

-¿Cómo hacemos eso sensei?

-buena pregunta Sakura, y que bueno que lo hagas, ya que ninguno de estos dos tontos hace preguntas importante.

-hmp

-deben concentrar sus chakra en la planta de sus pies y subir el árbol de forma natural, pero deben estar concentrado, ya que si no se darán un fuerte golpe contra el suelo – una sonrisa se asomo desde debajo de su máscara – no es tan fácil como parece.

-ne, ne, kakashi-sensei, muéstrenos como se hace 'ttebayo.

-claro – tranquilamente Kakashi se dirigió al árbol, puso su pie derecho en el tronco y luego puso el izquierdo más arriba, y como si fuera natural hacerlo llego hasta una rama.

-¡Suge!

-haber inténtenlo

Naruto fue el primero, que solo al dar el segundo paso en el árbol cayó, Sasuke, dio solo un paso más y cayó.

-realmente son unos cabezas huecas, no siguieron mi instrucciones, ¿han visto a Sakura? – ambos chicos con la mirada la empezaron a buscar, solo siguieron sus oídos cuando escucharon un "estoy aquí arriba", y se sorprendieron al verla ya en la rama sentada sonriéndoles burlona – Sakura tiene un excelente control de chakra, hiso el primer intentó y lo logró.

-¡Suge!

-bueno chicos, inténtelo, cuando estén a punto de caer marcan su lugar con un Kunai.

-¡Hai!, Sasuke-teme te ganaré 'ttebayo

-hmp, dobe

Las horas fueron pasando y ninguno de los dos lograba llegar ni siquiera a la primera rama de un árbol, debían ir a cenar, pero ninguno estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo.

Kakashi los veía desde una distancia considerable, era increíble que el control de chakra de cada uno de ellos fuera un asco.

-kakashi-sensei, ¿tambien sintió _eso_? – Sakura tenía los pelos de punta, un chakra increíble había aparecido de la nada, asustándola.

-me sorprende que lo sintieras – se quedo mirando el cielo por un momento – Sakura… ¿te importaría cuidar a esos tontos?, no me da buena espina esa sensación.

-claro sensei – respondió mientras sonreía y veía como su sensei desaparecía en un PUFF. – Bien, tendré que decirles algunos trucos a esos dos.

.

* * *

.

Hinata, Shino y Kiba se encontraban entrenando ninjutsu, luego de un rato los tres cayeron rendido al suelo con sus respiraciones agitadas, cada uno intentaba regularizarla

_-¿Me pregunto qué será eso?_ – al igual que Kakashi, Kurenai miraba hacia el cielo

.

* * *

.

El equipo N°10 se encontraba comiendo en una tienda de té y dangos, hace poco habían terminado con su entrenamiento, por lo que su sensei, Asuma, los invitó a comer como recompensa.

-_tsk… ¿justo ahora?_ – al igual que los otros sensei, miró hacia el cielo.

-Asuma-sensei, ¿ocurre algo? – aunque le resultara un fastidio preguntar, había sentido algo extraño, y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a su sensei.

-nada – respondió serio sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi tenía agarrada la mano a un chico de la aldea de la Arena.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo molesto Kakashi - ¿no hablaran?

-sensei, verá… lo que pasó fue… - respondió el mocoso Udon [N/A: mocoso de mocos :3]

_**Flash back.**_

_Konohamaru se encontraba jugando con sus amigos, iban corriendo cuando choca con un desconocido_

_-¿eh? – Hablo el desconocido con cara de desagrado – eso dolió niño, discúlpate_

_El desconocido tenía un traje negro, en la parte de la cabeza el traje tenía dos orejas parecidas a las de un gato [N/A: este tipo se cree Batman], lleva una banda de la aldea de la arena, su cara tenía unas extrañas rayas moradas._

_-lo siento señor, no me di cuenta por donde iba – respondió asustado Konohamaru._

_-de eso ya me di cuenta, inútil… - lo agarra del cuello – te dije que te disculparas mocoso._

_Moegi, quien miraba con miedo decidió ayudar a su amigo - ¡El ya se disculpó!, ¡Déjalo!_

_-esa no es manera correcta, debe arrodillarse y decir "discúlpeme señor, fui un inútil al chocar con usted" – soltó una risa típica de hombre malo._

_En eso Konohamaru no podía respirar con toda la facilidad del mundo, pataleaba para que lo dejara libre._

_-¡Suéltalo!_

_-¡cállate mocosa! – levanto mucho mas a Konohamaru y hiso una acción de tirar a Konohamaru hacia donde estaña Moegi y Udon, con intención de lastimarlos, pero una voz lo detuvo._

_-Kankuro, suéltalo – nadie había visto como un chico pelirrojo, con ojos de un extraño color verde agua claro había aparecido entre ellos._

_-Ga-Gaara_

_-kankuro eres un idiota, no debemos causar problemas – habla una tercera voz, la voz pertenecía a una chica rubia._

_En eso llega Kakashi y le tenía agarrada la mano a un chico de la aldea de la Arena._

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo molesto Kakashi - ¿no hablarán?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-ya te pidió disculpas, ahora suéltalo

-h-hai.

Kakashi miro a Gaara, ese chico tenía una mirada parecida a la de Naruto y una presencia parecida. Pero fue todo lo que vio, ya que los tres desconocidos se fueron.

.

* * *

.

-hoy los he reunido aquí, sé de sobra que todos ya saben el por qué

-¿ya ha llegado el momento, eh? – pensó en decirle "_sensei",_ pero había mucha gente – Hokage-sama

-se lo ha comunicado ya a las otras aldeas, ¿verdad?, es que he visto algunos por la aldea – preguntó despreocupado Asuma

-Bien… ¿Cuándo será?

-dentro de una semana

-es muy repentino

-lo sé Kakashi, haré un comunicado oficial…En siete días a partir de hoy, en Diciembre, darán comienzo los exámenes de selección Chuunins.

.

* * *

.

-¿entendieron? –ya habían pasado dos días, desde que comenzaron con el entrenamiento de control de chakra, pero sus compañeros no eran muy buenos.

-hmp

-Sakura-chan, ¿podrías explicármelo de nuevo?

-eres un cabeza hueca Naruto – este sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría – la mejor manera es que imagines a tus pies y en la plantilla recúbrela con Chakra, debes concentrar en hacer eso.

Mientras hablaban Sasuke lo intento nuevamente, según las instrucciones que le había dado Sakura, aunque le costó un poco llegar, le ganó a Naruto.

-¡AH!, ¡Sasuke-teme!, eso fue trampa 'ttebayo

-hmp, dobe

Naruto intento hacer lo que le explicaba Sakura, pero le era imposible, si contaron unas diez veces que intento hacerlo fueron pocas, pero al final lo logró

.

* * *

.

-Ahora que vamos a comenzar el examen de selección de Chuunins, aquellos que tengan a su cargo a los nuevos Gennins, que den un paso adelante – Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai avanzaron - ¿hay algún Gennin que quieren que se presente al examen entre los que están a su cargo? – Los miro a los tres – seguramente ya lo saben, pero cualquier gennin que haya completado más de ocho misiones puede presentarse al examen, obviamente con la recomendación de ustedes, - "_Naruto",_ pensó Iruka - pero normalmente los que han hecho el doble de esa cantidad están más preparados – hubo un silencio – Bien, comencemos con Kakashi.

-Del séptimo grupo al que dirijo; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, recomiendo a estos tres para el examen de selección de Chunnins a mí nombre, Hatake Kakashi

-Del octavo grupo que dirijo; Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, recomiendo a estos tres para el examen de selección de Chuunnins a mí nombre, Yuuhi Kurenai.

-Del décimo grupo que dirijo; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, recomiendo a estos tres para el examen de selección de Chuunnins a mí nombre, Sarutobi Asuma.

"_los tres han nombrado a sus tres gennins" "hace ya par de años que no hay novatos para el examen de Chunnin" _eran los susurros que hacían los otros Sensei – Esperen un momento – interrumpió Iruka – esos nueves alumnos estuvieron en la academia, cada uno tiene un talento diferente, pero es demasiado pronto, ¡necesitan más experiencia! Hokage-sama

Kakashi lo miró directamente, como diciéndole con la mirada "cállate si no quieres salir lastimado" – yo me convertí en Chuunnin seis años más joven que Naruto, no le veo el problema [N/A: Kakashi sexy-pro]

-¡Naruto es diferente a ti!, ¿tratas de estropearlo?

-la verdad no, ellos siempre se quejan durante las misiones importantes, ponerlos en una situación peligrosa y estropearlo, resulta muy interesante.

-¿qu-que estás diciendo?

-cálmate, era solo una broma, Iruka-_Sensei – _dijo con burla - entiendo a lo que quieres llegar pero- fue interrumpido por Kurenai

-Kakashi, ya déjalo – este la ignoro

-¡No te entrometas!, - habló hacia Iruka - Ellos ya no son tus estudiantes, ahora son mis subordinaros

-pe-pero el examen Chuunin es conocido por s- esta vez interrumpió el Hokage

-Iruka, comprendo tu razonamiento – "_hokage-sama"_ – así que haremos pasar a los novatos gennin por un examen preliminar especial

.

* * *

.

-ne, ne, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, ¿saben por qué nos llamó Kakashi-sensei?

-no lo sé… tuve que interrumpir mis labores por venir temprano aquí.

_-"¿Por qué están tan alegres por las mañanas?"_

_-_Buenos días – dijo sonriente Kakashi, desde arriba de unos fierros – me he perdido en camino hacia aquí por la vida…

-¡mentiroso! – grito Naruto mientras que Kakashi bajaba de donde se encontraba

-iré al grano, he recomendado a los tres para realizar un examen de selección de Chunnins, así que… - sacó tres solicitudes de sus bolsillos – tomen esto – cada uno tomo el que necesitaba – de todos modos es una recomendación no una obligación, puede negarse a ir si quieren – cada uno le veía con una mirada diferente, Naruto con una mirada de amor, Sakura con detenimiento y Sasuke con decisión – si quieren hacerlo, deben llenar eso que les di, en cinco días, deben ir a la escuela a las tres p.m e ir a la aula 301. Eso es todo.

.

* * *

.

-¿examen Chunnin?, que genial suena 'ttebayo – _Debe haber un monto de gente fuerte allí _– ¡muy bien, no perderé contra nadie!

-hmp, dobe - _¿seré capaz de enfrentarme a alguien fuerte? _

-¡Usurai Sasuke-teme!

.

* * *

.

Cuatro días después; era de noche; desde los techos, se podía ver como entraban los postulantes a chunnin de las otras aldeas, aldeas como la del sonido, lluvia, arena, cascada, entre otras; y otras personas que al parecer eran sus representantes

Al día siguiente el equipo siete, al igual que los otros equipos, se encaminó a la academia (escuela), pero no les agradó para nada lo que vieron, varios chicos agrupados frente a un salón; el 301; vieron a dos ninjas de la aldea a de la hoja tapando la entrada, un chico con vestimenta extraña verde apegada al cuerpo y cejas grandes, intentaban atacarlo para poder entrar

-¿con ese nivel intentan hacer el examen? – respondió el que lanzó al chico

Una risa sonó de los labios del acompañante – son unos niños

-por favor – dijo una chica con dos moños parecidos a pompones – déjennos entrar – pero fue en vano y la golpearon

"_que cruel", "golpeo a una chica" "hagan algo_" susurros era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¿Qué están diciendo?, escuchen, estamos siendo blandos con ustedes, si creen que esto es cruel, no se imaginan lo que es el examen en realidad

-es cierto, hemos visto a gennin que han dejado de ser ninjas por este examen, incluso han salido gravemente lesionados

-realmente son unos niños – en eso llega Sasuke y se para al frente de ellos.

-parece un buen argumento, pero nosotros pasaremos.

-¡Ja!, este niñato quiere gastarnos una broma.

-no es ninguna broma, nosotros pasaremos, e iremos al tercer piso, ya que este es solo un genjutsu, ¿o me equivoco, Sakura?

"_¿de qué habla este chico?" "¿nos equivocamos de pasillo?" "estamos en el tres"_

-estas en lo correcto, Sasuke.

-¿de qué mierda hablas niñato? ¿Qué sabrás tú de Genjutsu?

-será mejor que les creas, estos dos son increíbles en genjutsu, 'ttebayo

-¿crees que te creeremos solo por ser el hijo del Hokage?

-deberían creer en mi palabra – apuntó a Sasuke – este teme de aquí es el sobreviviente de los Uchihas - _¿nani?_, apuntó a Sakura – y esta chica linda de aquí es la ultima Haruno.

"_es increíble, han juntado a ese gran equipo" "no lograremos pasar con ellos como enemigos"_

-¡Ja!, babosa-das, no creo que esos dos niñatos sean parte de esos clanes importantes

En eso Sakura y Sasuke activan su kekkei genkai, Sasuke los mira de modo que los tipos no "puedan" hacer nada – Sakura

-hai, _Torikeshi_ (anulación) – en eso la ilusión de desvanece. Muchas miradas de asombro se posaron en la peli rosa

-je… pero solo con ser buena en los genjutsu no significa que seas mejor en lo demás – este tipo lanzo una patada con intención de lastimarla, Sasuke también lanzo una patada, pero para detener a la otra, Naruto se puso delante de ella en forma de protección. Pero en eso aparece el chico de ropas extravagantes y toma las dos patadas.

"_es rápido" "ha detenido mi patada… ¿Qué es ese chakra en su mano?" "hmm, y los tipos que negaban la entrada… ¿Dónde están?, escurridizos "ttebayo"_

-hey – hablo un chico de pelo largo, con ojos grises parecidos a los de un ciego – eras tú quien no quería atraer la atención haciendo algo que sobresaliera

-es que – de detuvo al mirar a Sakura – _ella es linda_

-nunca cambiarás Lee

Sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos, esa chica que había llamado al extraño de cejas grande "lee" se le había desaparecido el golpe que tenía en su mejilla que le dio los "intrusos" que no los dejaban entrar – _"¿fue un clon?¿en qué momento?"_

-¡oh! – Lee se acerco a Sakura – Mi nombre es Rock Lee, ¿tú eres Sakura-san, verdad? - _¿eh?_ – Salgamos juntos, te prometo proteger hasta la muerte – propuso levantando su pulgar en forma positiva.

-de ningún modo… eres demasiado "único" para mi gusto – el chico se deprimió – además, no estoy interesada en el amor por ahora, gracias de todas maneras.

-hey, ustedes, identifíquense – hablo el peli largo

-se supone que cuando se pide la identificación de alguien, primero se debe identificar la persona – dijo Sasuke de manera indiferente.

-¿eres novato cierto?, ¿Cuál es tu edad?

-no me veo obligado a responder eso

-ne. Ne, desconocido, ¿no quieres saber mi nombre? – lo único que quería Naruto, era que supieran quien era él, no que lo reconocieran como "hijo del cuarto".

-Uzumaki, hijo del 4to – miro a Sakura - ¿Cómo te llamas? - esta solo le sonrió

"_Que linda_" varios chicos estaban sonrojados – vámonos Chicos, no debemos llegar tarde

Al irse el equipo de guy se quedó pensando.

-esa Chica se llamaba Sakura, y según el chico se apellida Haruno, Haruno Sakura – dijo Lee

-el chico es el sobreviviente de los Uchihas, por lo que tiene que ser Uchiha Sasuke – dijo TenTen

-y el otro, hijo del 4to, todos deben de conocer a este sujeto, Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo Neji

-¿te interesan esos chicos, Neji?

-hmp, claro que no TenTen

.

* * *

.

Desde detrás de una puerta se encontraban los "intrusos"

-así que ellos son del equipo de Kakashi y Guy, ¿eh?, supongo que pasarán la fase del formulario de entrada – ambos desasieron el henge no jutsu

-parece que este año estará entretenido por los candidatos, nos divertiremos demasiado con ellos

-si, como sus examinadores.

.

* * *

.

Desde un altavoz se escucho una voz

"_Se le pide a los novatos que darán el formulario de entrada para Chunnins, dirigirse a el salón 301, Repito: Se le pide a los novatos que darán el formulario de entrada para Chunnins, dirigirse a el salón 301, gracias"_

-¡Bien!, ¡Debemos pasar Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! 'ttebayo– dijo o más bien grito Naruto

-hmp

Sakura solo sonrió – debemos ser el mejor equipo, por Kakashi-sensei.

.

* * *

.

En un largo pasillo de la academia estaba Kakashi frente a sus alumnos mirándolos serios, Kakashi se encontraba tapando la entrada del salón que debían entrar.

-Ya veo, vinieron los tres - ¿pensaba _que no vendríamos los tres_? – Ahora podrán hacer el registro oficial en el examen Chuunins.

-Sensei… ¿a qué se refiere?

-verás Sakura… para serte sincero este examen solo puede hacerse en grupos de tres, en caso de que no estuvieran se les negaría el acceso y la realización del examen..

-pero usted dijo que n- fue interrumpida

-sé lo que dije – miro a los tres – si uno de los tres hubiera decidido no hacerlo, los otros dos lo hubieran obligado – la miro detenidamente – en caso de que tu no hubieras querido hacerlo, se perfectamente que si uno de estos dos idiotas te lo hubiera pedido lo hubieras hecho, ignorando tu decisión anterior, pero bueno, me alegro que hayan decidido los tres realizar este examen.

Los tres sonrieron, de manera distinta cada uno.

-Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke – lo miraron con duda – bien hecho, estoy orgulloso de ustedes – se movió de la entrada – ahora, adelante – los tres entraron al salón - _buena suerte, chicos._

.

* * *

.

La mirada de los tres cambió de confianza a desconfianza, había demasiados "Gennin" de otras aldeas con una mirada que te ponía los pelos de punta.

-hmp – su mirada se puso seria

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

Incluso Sakura, que acostumbraba a sonreír se puso seria. Pero el ambiente tenso se rompió cuando escucharon una melosa voz.

-Sasuke-kun, que alegría verte – era Ino la que hablaba, se había lanzado a la espalda de Sasuke – he estado esperándote desde que oí que hoy podría verte de nuevo tras tanto tiempo sin hacerlo – la mirada se Sasuke se puso de desagrado, odiaba que las chicas se lanzaran a el

-creo que por allá quedan tres lugares desocupados – apuntó a un sitio – vamos Naruto, Sasuke. – dijo Sakura ignorando por completo a Ino.

-oh, eres tu Sakura, tu frente sigue tan ancha y tu tan desagradable como siempre. – simplemente la ignoró, ya se había cansado de siempre pelear con Ino por tonteras.

-¿Cómo?, ¿también ustedes tres harán el examen?, que fastidio

-vaya, si es el equipo de los tres idiotas 'ttebayo – defendió a su equipo

-eres una molestia, deja de llamarnos así – el tercer chico de ese equipo pasaba comiendo

-¡Yeah!, ya los encontré – hablo un chico con un perro arriba de su cabeza llamado Kiba – ya veo que estamos los nueve novatos aquí – vio como Sakura miraba al perro – este chico se llama Akamaru, ¿quieres tomarlo? – esta se negó y dijo _"no, gracias"_ – pues, ni modo.

-Hola – hablo la chica tímida, prima de Neji, Hinata, y el tercer chico de ese equipo, cubierto siempre de ropas, era Shino – hmm – murmullo Hinata nerviosa

-Equipo siete, hemos entrenado mucho, no perderemos contra el equipo "prodigio" – esas palabras molestaron a Sasuke

La conversación "animada" que tenían estos tres equipo fue interrumpida por un peli plateado amarrado en una coleta y usaba lentes grandes – oigan ustedes, están llamando demasiado la atención, joder que caras tan pequeñas, es increíble que dejaran hacer este examen a estos novatos.

-¿Quién te crees para decir eso? – habló la rubia

-soy Yakushi Kabuto, si no me crees, mira a tu alrededor – las personas eran muy mayores algunos – todos están muy nerviosos por el examen, les recomiendo no llamar demasiado la atención

Siguieron con su conversación, hablando de los tipos extraños de cada aldea, de cuantas veces habían hecho el examen [N/A: puto Kabuto D: es tu 8va vez en hacer el examen]

-bueno, creo que les daré algo de información a mis queridos novatitos – sacó unas tarjetas extrañas – con estas cartas de reconocimiento – sacó una pero estaba en blanco – se preguntaran el porqué es blanca, pero están hechas de mi chakra, así solo yo podría usarlas – hiso unos movimientos circulares con la carta – es información que he podido extraer en estos cuatro años que he pasado por aquí [N/A: este examen se hace dos veces al año] – saben porque se reúnen a tantos gennin de varios países – todos se quedaron en silencio – lo supuse, verán, como primero, este examen se hacen con gente de varios países para unificar más los lazos de cada país; segundo, para elevar el nivel ninja, bueno eso dicen - ¿eso dicen? – en verdad lo hacen para identificar en qué nivel esta cada gennin de cada país para poder equilibrarlos.

-que molestia, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-porque, los países más débiles serian invadidos y dominados

-¿hay información de cada persona que se encuentra aquí? – se sorprendieron, primera vez que se veía a Sasuke interesado en algo.

-sí, ¿hay alguien que te interese? – Este asintió – la información puede que no sea la verdadera, pero se asemeja bastante, incluye la información de ustedes también - refiriéndose al equipo siete – solo dime algún detalle y lo buscaré por ti

-Rock Lee de Konoha y Subaku no Gaara, de la aldea de la arena

-¿ya te sabías los nombres?, eso lo hace más fácil – saco dos cartas al azar – estas son

-muéstramelas

-bien, primero Rock Lee – hiso girar la carta y apareció su información - es solo un año mayor que tu, su experiencia en misiones son: 20 de nivel D, 11 de nivel C; su sensei es Guy, este año sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo han aumentado, pero es terriblemente malo en lo demás; el año pasado tenía la atención de todos, pero no realizo el examen; su equipo es TenTen y Hyuuga Neji.

_-¿Hyuuga?, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?_ – se olvido por completo de la conversación con su madre.

-bien ahora, Subaku no Gaara – hiso lo mismo que con la tarjeta de Rock Lee – no tengo mucha información de él, ya que es el primer año en que realizara el examen Chunnin y es extranjero; esto es sorprendente sus misiones realizadas son: 8 de nive de nivel B, es increíble que un gennin haga una misión del tipo B, pero algo te puedo asegurar, en sus misiones realizadas no ha recibido ninguna herida, es como si algo lo protegiese

-¿hizo una misión del tipo B siendo Gennin y no recibió daño?, ese sujeto será una molestia

Guardo sus cartas – hay una aldea que fue creada hace poco, que es la del Sonido, pero de todas manera es una aldea que hara el examen Chunnin, es mejor que se preparen.

-Empiezo a perder la confianza

-dejas de decir tonterías Hinata – reclamo Ino

-entonces, eso quiere decir que los examinadores son de otros países, ¿cierto?

-asi es Sakura, son ninjas elites elegidos por cada país, este año será más difícil

.

* * *

.

Kakashi no se había movido desde que sus alumnos entraron al salón, estaba sumido es sus pensamientos

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡No estoy de acuerdo!, ¡Tal vez sean tus subordinarios Kakashi, pero aun siguen siendo mis estudiantes! – Reclamaba Iruka - ¡Los conozco muy bi-_

_-lo que dice Iruka es cierto – interrumpió Guy – esto no es tan fácil Kakashi, te estás precipitando, yo hice que mi equipo se saltara un año para que adquirieran habilidades – la mirada de "no me importa lo que digan" de Kakashi no había cambiado en ningún momento – déjalos hacer el examen cuando hayan disfrutado sus vidas como ninjas gennin y jóvenes_

_-hmp, alguna vez la fastidian al final, pero se harán más fuerte que tu equipo muy pronto Guy, estos chicos son lo que siempre me piden que los entrene para habilidades nuevas, misiones más peligrosas… ellos ya han disfrutado su vida siendo Gennin_

_-ya basta – el Hokage ya estaba molesto – el asunto de los gennin novato termina ahora – suspiró – ahora recibiré las recomendaciones de los gennin no novatos_

_Kakashi se acerco a Guy – ya no quiero más opiniones sobre mi decisión_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-aunque digiera eso, tal vez en estos momentos esos chicos estén con miedo, pero unos gritos lo desconcentraron

"_¡Ustedes Cabrones, recuerden mi nombre, soy Naruto y les patearé el trasero a todos 'ttebayo! – se escucha un "dobe" - ¡Urusai Sasuke-teme!"_

"_¡Naruto Baaka! – eran las voces de Sakura, Ino, Kiba"_

_-"¡Sakura, controla a ese idiota! ¿¡Por qué tiene que gritarles a todos!?"_

_-"Urusai Ino-cerda, a un cabeza hueca es imposible callarlo"_

-hmp, creo que me he equivocado – dijo sonriente

.

* * *

.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar luego del grito de Naruto

_-"les pateare el trasero a todos", _aspiras muy alto Uzumaki – Kiba hablo son ironía y Akamaru ladró

-tsk, que fastidio, te acabas de hacer enemigo de todos

_- "Deberíamos demostrarle que la aldea del sonido no es débil" "si, vamos"_ – los tres ninjas con intención de atacarlos se acercaron al equipo siete

Tanto como Sakura y Sasuke activaron su Kekkei Genkai, Sakura se puso delante de una chica, Sasuke se puso delante de un chico que andaba con la cara vendada y encorvado y Naruto solo que quedo mirando a el chico frente a el

-Largo

-tsk, no son tan débiles como pensamos

-no lo repetiré, ¡Largo! – Sasuke estaba perdiendo los estribos

No le hicieron caso a su amenaza, la tipa intentó lanzarle una patada a Sakura, pero Sakura sin problema alguno con una mano le tomo la canilla y la miro con su Hiteigan

-e-e-esos ojos… ¿eres una Haruno?

"_¿nani?" " ¿Los Harunos aun viven?"_

De un momento a otro la chica empezó a retorcerse de dolor, Sakura solo la miraba

-Sakura-chan, detente, no queremos causar problemas

-habla el que se hiso enemigo de todos, Naruto-baaka – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvían a ser Jade

-¿co-como hace eso?

-es una de las tantas habilidades del ojo de los Haruno.

_-tsk, hijo del cuarto Hokage, una Haruno y un Uchiha… ¿Qué pretende Konoha al dejar a esos tres juntos?, _chicos, vámonos – ordeno el tipo encorvado

En eso aparece un humo - ¡Quietos todos! – era un tipo con un abrigo negro y detrás del habían muchos ninjas elites – lamento haberlos hecho esperar; Soy Morino Ibiki, soy el examinador del primer test del examen de selección Chunnin – dirigió su mano a donde estaban los ninjas del sonido – ustedes cabrones, no crean que podrán hacer lo que quieran antes del examen, ¿quieren ser suspendidos? ¿O lastimado por esos novatos?, estoy seguro que su orgullo se iría a los suelos.

-lo siento, me he "excitado" porque es mi primer examen – respondió el encorvado

-que bien que lo has dicho – miro a todos los presentes – escuchen, está prohibido atacar a alguien, al menos que un examinador se los permita, pero de todas maneras está prohibido matar, los idiotas que se enfrenten a mí, suspenderán, ¿de acuerdo? – Nadie dijo nada – bien, comenzaremos con el primer examen Chunnin, entreguen sus formularios – mostro una tarjeta con un numero – cojan estar tarjetas y siéntense donde se les indica, cuando estén listo repartiremos el examen escrito.

.

* * *

.

_-mierda, he sido separado de Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hare?, no se me dan bien los exámenes escritos_ – se agarraba la cabeza desesperado Naruto

_-je… Naruto, deberías estudiar más_ – sonrió Sakura, mientras apoyaba su mentón con su mano en la mesa

-escuchen, este examen tiene unas cuantas reglas importantes, no habrán preguntas, así que presten atención; primero: este es un tez deductivo, hay 10 preguntas y cada una vale un punto; Segundo: aprobar o suspender dependerá en función del puntaje total del equipo; tercero: si el examinador deduce que has copiado o algo similar durante el examen escrito, cada vez que seas "pillado" se te quitarán dos puntos, en otras palabras aquellos que intenten copiar sin pensar detenidamente solo saldrán perdiendo, los examinadores los vigilarán continuamente, todos intentan convertirse en Chunnin; _si eres un ninja, actúa como buen ninja_; cuarto: si alguien del equipo saca 0, todo el equipo reprobara

_-"¡Mierda!"_ – pensaron Sasuke y Sakura

_-siento como si dos personas quisieran matarme _– tragó duro Naruto

-y por último, el examen durará 45 minutos, pasado esos minutos le daré el decimo problema que constara de 15 minutos; ¡comiencen!

.

* * *

.

-ja… ya deberían haber comenzado el examen, ¿no es cierto "sensei"?

-es lo más seguro, ¿crees que aprueben?

-estoy algo preocupado por su hijo, nunca le ha ido bien en los exámenes escritos.

-Kakashi… habrá que rezar para que cumplan con lo debido

.

* * *

.

_-Dobe, será mejor que no lo jodas_

_-Naruto, será mejor que no saque cero_

_-¡Mierda!, puedo sentir las miradas de Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan, haber… ¿Cómo podré copiar sin ser visto?_

Luego de un rato

_-ya en entiendo_ – Sasuke sonrió de forma torcida – _no puedo resolver eso_ – en eso en su cabeza algo hiso click "_si eres un ninja, actúa como buen ninja" – … este examen no se trata de que sabes, se trata de la manera de copiar sin ser visto por los examinadores_

En ese momento, Sakura, la cual estaba resolviendo los ejercicios sin ningún problema, pensó en lo que dijo Ibiki _"si eres un ninja, actúa como un buen ninja", dirigió su mirada al frente "¡Naruto… debes copiar! Sin ser visto, por favor…"_, al mirar hacia otro lado se dio cuenta que algunos estudiantes comenzaban a copiar, y sintió muchas miradas sobre _ellas – idiotas, no me arriesgaré a que me copien, siendo que con Sasuke podemos reprobar por Naruto_ – pensando eso activa su _Hiteigan y todos lo que le copiaban fueron anulados_

"_joder, ¿Qué cosa hiso?, no puedo copiarle" "tendré que ver a otro para copiar"_

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y comenzó a ver las pruebas de los otros – _genial, mi mano se mueve sola, entonces es la correcta_ - en otro lado de la sala tanto Hinata como Neji hacían lo mismo con su Byakugan; Gaara había sacado su "tercer" ojo, Shino utilizo sus bichos, el perro de Kiba miraba en todas las direcciones y ayudaba a su amigo, los del sonido… utilizaban su oído, median el golpe de los lápices, el ritmo, el orden y el numero de golpes para saber la respuesta, TenTen ayudaba a Lee con unos espejos que puso antes de comenzar la prueba en el techo, de esa manera era más fácil responder; Ino intentó copiarle a Sakura, pero el acceso a su mente fue bloqueada

_-maldita frente, ¿Por qué no compartes tus respuestas conmigo?_

_-maldición, han pasado ya 40 minutos, ¿Qué haré?_

_._

* * *

_._

_-ya han pasado los 45 minutos, y los incompetentes ya se han ido [_N/A: se han ido los que han sido pillados copiando],_ agregaré el decimo problema _- ¡Bien!, ya han pasado 45 minutos, les daré el último problema

_-es el momento, debo arriesgarlo todo en este, si no, Sakura y el Teme me mataran… estoy jodido, ¿Por qué debo ser bueno en ninjutsu y taijutsu cuando soy malo en los exámenes escritos y en el control de chakra?_

-bien, pero antes debo darle una última regla para este último problema; una regla sin esperanzas

.

* * *

.

-estoy aburrido ahora que se han ido mi equipo – dijo Kakashi hablando con Kurenai y Asuma [N/A: D= Kakashi estas estorbando allí]

-bueno, pronto estaremos ocupados – dijo Asuma mientras botaba la colilla del cigarrillo – este año el primer examinador es Ibiki

-_parece que el primer examen será difícil_ - ¿han tenido que elegir a ese sádico? – suspiro cansado Kakashi

-¿sádico?

.Kurenai, tu aun eres una joven Jounnin, así que es normal que no lo sepas

-¿entonces quien es él?

-un profesional, un gran profesional – respondió con su típica cara Kakashi

-¿en qué?

Asuma la miro directo a los ojos – en la tortura e interrogación _- ¿eh? – Bueno_, aunque no habrá tortura física durante el examen, si habrá una tortura mental_ – no puede ser_ – él es el líder de la patrulla de tortura e interrogación del ANBU de Konoha

.

* * *

.

_-¿una regla sin esperanza?_

-primero, van a decidir si hacerla o no – murmullos otra vez – si deciden no hacerla, su puntuación; incluyendo al del equipo; se disminuirá a cero; y la otra regla, si deciden hacerla, pero la tienen mala, nunca más podrán hacer el examen Chunnin

_-¡Naruto!, será mejor que la respondas bien_

_-Dobe, Sakura, no levanten la mano_

-bien, comencemos, aquellos que no quieran responderla levanten la mano, luego de que diga la última pregunta no podrán irse

_-joder ¿me quedo o no?, si la hago mal, jamás podre ser un Chunnin y Sakura-chan me odiaría_

De un momento a otro, más de la mitad de los que se encontraban en el salón pidieron el retiro… pero lo que nadie esperaba era que la mano de _"el"_ estuviera allí con las otras manos levantadas…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero aclarar que este capitulo por mi parte no me gusto mucho :l, pero debía ponerlo para no perder el hilo de la historia, el fin de semana subiré el otro ya que está casi listo.**

**Quiero dejarles una tarea a las que me leen, en Google o donde quieran busquen a Orochimaru y luego vean la imagen de este fanfic donde sale Sakura... y díganme si se parecen en algo.**

**Quiero agradecer a: .3194, Shanami Haruno, ailudelastiernas, , Mar Angys Dreams, Guest y IncognitaB (se que la idea del fanfic está algo copiada, pero no significa que sea igual, tu misma lo has dicho).**

**Me gustaría saber si hay palabras que escribo mal xd, o si hay alguna palabra que no entiendan**

**En el próximo Capítulo: "Aparece otro... ¿Haruno?"**

**¿Te gustó? ¿Qué cosa no te agradó?, me gustaría saber en que piensas :)**

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~, lamento la demora pero mi net andaba y anda algo mala :l, bueno espero que les guste...**

**Como siempre, los personajes de "Naruto" no me perteneces, pero el fanfic si**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO N°3:**__ "Aparece otro… ¿Haruno?"_

-_Naruto, si es lo que quieres hacer esta bien, se por mucho que tu sueño es ser el Hokage y no puedes arruinarlo solo por nosotros_ – Sakura estuvo a punto de levantar su mano

_-hmp Dobe_

Empezaron a nombrar a los que tenían la mano en alto y Naruto no bajaba su mano, Ibiki sabía que el sueño de Naruto era ser el Hokage y entendía él porque quería irse.

Un ruido estruendoso se escucha en el salón, una mano había golpeado la mesa.

-¡Que te jodan!, ¡no pienso huir! – Las miradas de asombro la tenían todos los presentes - ¡Haré ese problema!... incluso si llego a quedar como gennin para siempre, Conseguiré llegar a ser Hogake, ¡sea como sea 'ttebayo! – Se levantó de su silla - ¡No me das miedo!

-felicitaciones, ahora si no te quieres ir o ser expulsado por los examinadores será mejor que te sientes.

_-"no estaba pensando en nosotros, dobe"_

_-"Naruto, eres un idiota"_

-lo volveré a repetir, aquellos que no se sientan capaces será mejor que se larguen de aquí

-no me iré, ¡Este es mi camino ninja!

_-hmm, un chico interesante – _soltó una risita imperceptible para los demás_ – eliminó la incertidumbre de los demás – _avanzo unos pasos_ – 78 alumnos… son más de lo que esperaba, no tiene sentido esperar más_ – Buena elección, entonces… - todos prestaron atención para la siguiente pregunta – para el primer examen, todos ustedes han… - hubo un incómodo silencio - aprobado

-espere, ¿ya hemos aprobado? ¿Qué hay de la siguiente pregunta?

Se empezó a reír causando duda en los demás – no existía nada de eso, o mejor dicho, la elección era la decima pregunta.

-¡Entonces, ¿para que fueron las preguntas anteriores?, fue una pérdida de tiempo! – hablo la chica rubia

-los que no se enfrenten a la realidad no están preparados para ser Chunnin; el objetivo de las 9 preguntas ya fue realizado, era para comprobar las habilidades de cada uno para reunir información, o en caso de una persona, que no le robaran la información – miro a Sakura – así que pusimos a dos Chunnins que sabían las respuesta para que fueran sus objetivos – ambos levantaron la mano

-era obvio, era imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta de eso 'ttebayo – hablo nervioso

_-ese idiota, no lo sospechó por ningún momento_

-aquellos que copiaron de forma incorrecta, claramente fueron suspendidos – se puso serio – el conseguir la información de una tercera persona es incorrecto, siempre se debe buscar a la persona correcta – camino unos pasos hacia delante – recuerden esto, el conseguir una información falsa puede causar la muerte a tu equipo o aldea.

-pero – hablo de nuevo la rubia – aun no entiendo la última pregunta

-esa pregunta era la más importante de todas

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-en el momento de que a alguien se le dan dos opciones, como el de hacer o no algo, es realmente doloroso, el pensar que te podrás equivocar y causarle la muerte a otra persona por no haber elegido la otra opción es horrible, claro está que su decisión era sobre quedarse o no aquí, pero estoy seguro que muchos de los que están aquí presente se arriesgaron sabiendo que no sabrían que contestar en la última pregunta y el miedo los atormentaba. En el mundo ninja siempre tendrán varios momento en que deberán tomar decisiones difíciles, pero un ninja nunca debe dudar, aquellos que abandonan a su equipo, aquellos que se preocupan por sí mismo, son llamados escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan una misión por salvar a un amigo, son llamado héroe – todos sonreían, estaban felices – es por eso que todos ustedes, que siguieron adelante, ignorando toda sus preocupaciones y pensando en su equipo, son los que tienen el derecho a pasar al siguiente examen

-Muy bien, ahora prepárense para el siguiente examen

"_ya veo_" mientras todos estaban conmovidos una ventana fue rota y algo entro en el salón, dejando entrar a una jounnin de pelo morado

-muy bien cabrones, yo sere su pronximo Examinador, soy Anko – miro a todos los presentes- ōe Ibiki, hay muchos este año, ¿no te estarás poniendo blando?

-claro que no, estos están más aptos que los del año pasado

-je… pero bueno, luego de mi examen habrá más o menos la mitad de la que hay ahora

-¿Qué, la mitad?

-miren gusanos, todo se va tornar diferente mañana en la mañana, luego sus sensei les diran donde deben encontrarme, ahora largo

.

* * *

.

Kakashi esperaba a sus alumnos fuera del salón, había visto a muchos gennin salir de allí "suspendidos", esperaban que no saliera ninguno de los suyos, luego de un rato salen los tres

-¿Cómo les fue?

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, pasamos a la siguiente prueba

-muy bien, ahora si pasan todas las pruebas los invitare a comer

-¡Ramen!

-ya veremos Naruto – los miro serio – mañana por la mañana deberán ir al área de entrenamiento 44, deberán prepararse para ese examen, buena suerte. – y desapareció en un PUFF

.

* * *

.

-¿este es el bosque prohibido? – Sakura estaba sorprendida, en un lugar muy bonito había una cerca gigante donde se prohibía el paso a un bosque tenebroso.

-este es el lugar donde tendrán el segundo examen, el área de entrenamiento 44 o también conocido como "el bosque de la muerte"

-el "bosque de la muerte" – respondió con burla Naruto – no me asustas

-Ya me gustaría decir eso cuando entres allí a dentro… _al parecer este año hay muchos chicos desafiantes, será interesante –_ saco unas hojas que estaban entre su ropa – deben llenar este formulario de Cometimiento

-¿Por qué?

-porque de aquí en adelante, algunos de ustedes morirán, es por eso que se necesita el consentimiento, entiendes ¿rosadita?, de otro modo yo tendría que hacerme responsables de su muerte – empezó a reir, como si fuera gracioso que los ninjas jóvenes murieran – Bien, este segundo examen se trata de supervivencia

_-tsk, que problemático_

.

* * *

.

Cada equipo se encontraba en una de las puertas seleccionada por los ninjas

_**Flash Back**_

_La examinadora saco un pergamino donde había un mapa – la área 44 de entrenamiento es una región circular rodeada por 44 entradas cerradas, hay un rio, un bosque y una torre en el centro, esa torre está a unos 10km aproximados a las puertas, dentro de ese espacio, deben pasar por un programa de supervivencia, un programa donde todo tiene que ver con esto – saco un par de pergamino, uno en cada lado – estos dos pergaminos, el pergamino tierra y el pergamino cielo, lucharan por conseguir estos pergaminos, cada grupo recibirá uno de estos dos tipos._

_-¿Por qué? – ignoró la pregunta_

_-hay 26 equipos en total que han pasado el primer examen, por lo que solo 13 equipos lograran pasar la prueba_

_-¿Cómo aprobamos?_

_-una vez que tengan los dos pergaminos deberán ir a la torre con su equipo; pero todo tiene un tiempo límite, este examen tiene de límite 120 horas, es decir 5 días_

_-¿cinco días? ¿Qué pasara con la comida? – pregunto exaltado el gordito_

_-tendrán que conseguirla ustedes mismos, hay animales allí dentro; hay reglas – ¿de nuevo reglas? – tsk, no sean tan quisquillosos; primera, no pueden renunciar al examen hasta el tiempo límite; segundo, el equipo que no pueda llevar los dos pergaminos a la torre suspenderá; tercero, el equipo que pierda a un compañero o quede en un estado irrecuperable que solo necesite atención médica inmediata suspenderá; cuarto, no está permitido que vean lo que hay dentro del pergamino hasta que lleguen a la torre, bien –apuntó hacia un lado –allí donde hay tres ninja entregaran sus formularios… pff… una ultima advertencia, ¡no mueran!_

_Cada grupo se separo, Sakura vio como los tres ninjas que se encontraban en una clase de tienda la cerraron de tal forma que nada se viera – ya entiendo, de esa manera ningún equipo sabrá que tipo de pergamino lleva cada equipo y quien lo llevará – _

-una vez que hayan terminado, se les asignara una puerta, comenzaran en 30 minutos, ¡Atentos!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¡bien, desde ahora comienza su segundo examen!

.

* * *

.

-bien, vamos a buscar a eso tres, Hinata ¿puedes hacerlo?

-si – _Byakugan _

.

* * *

.

-no tengas tanta prisa Lee, acabamos de comenzar

_-Sakura-san, te protegeré – _lo sé, pero, no puedo quedarme quieto cuando hay muchas personas peligrosas

.

* * *

.

-¿entienden nuestro objetivo?, este examen no importa, debemos encontrar a esos tres

-hai, así no deshonraremos a nuestro líder de la aldea del Sonido

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Chouji?

-estoy cansado y quiero comer

-¿de qué hablas?, no han pasado ni siquiera 5 minutos

_-¿Qué es esta sensación?_ – joder, ¡Ino escóndete! – ordenó Shikamaru mientras jalaba de Chouji, en eso aparecieron un grupo de ninjas de la aldea cascada – _mierda, están las papas de Chouji en el suelo, maldito gordinflón que no puede parar de comer_

.

* * *

.

Un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia observaba al equipo 8

_-primero, todos se dirigen a la torre, ¿verdad?, lo que significa que estaría bien colocar trampas al rededor_

-jeje, esos idiotas ni siquiera nos han descubierto, ¿se suponía que los ninjas de Konoha eran fuerte?

_-bien, ya cayo uno_ – hablo bajito Kiba, de modo que solo su equipo lo escuchara – _hacia tu izquierda Shino_

-son solo niños, no saben nuestra localización aun – dijo uno de la aldea de la lluvia- ¿Qué te sucede kanochi? Te has puesto pálido – cuando los demás miran su espalda había un tremendo bicho chupándole la sangre y el chakra - ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pero fue muy tarde, ya estaban rodeado de esas cosas, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gritos

.

* * *

.

-al parecer ya han comenzado – dijo Anko, mientras escuchaba los gritos de unos ninjas

.

* * *

.

-ese ha sido el grito de alguien, ¡no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te protegeré!

-hmp dobe

-necesito mear – dijo Naruto mientras se bajaba el cierre y se iba detrás de un arbusto

-realmente no deberías decirlo como si nada Baaka-Naruto – no pasa mucho tiempo y Naruto sale.

-ya~, he hecho un monto – en ese momento tanto como Sakura y Sasuke pusieron un kunai en el cuello de Naruto - ¿¡qu- que están haciendo!?

-¿Dónde está el verdadero dobe?

-¿de qué hablas?, soy el verdadero

-Naruto es diestro, es por eso que debería tener su caja de shuriken en su pierna derecha, y tú la tienes en la izquiera… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-la-las cambie para no mojarlas… ¿Qué tiene de malo, Sakura?

-Naruto nunca le dice a Sakura su nombre sin un _"chan_" agregado, eres la peor copia de Naruto que hemos visto

-supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ahora que me han descubierto – deshizo su henge no jutso, dejando ver a un tipo de la aldea de la lluvia con una banda en los ojos de modo de antifaz y un aparato parecido a la de una boquilla de los tubos de oxigeno - ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el pergamino? – Vio como los tres tomaban pose de lucha – tendré que tomarlo a la fuerza

Sasuke salto y hiso unos sellos

-¡Katon Housenka no Jutsu! (elemento fuego, fuego del fénix), el ninja esquivó lasbolas de fuego y shocó kunai con Sasuke, se fue saltando, alejando a Sasuke de Sakura

-¡Sasuke!, ¡desátame! – Naruto estaba atado y se movía como un gusano

-tsk, Usuratonkashi – lanzo el kunai que tenía en sus manos para lanzarlo y liberarlo

-veo un punto débil, tengo suerte – el ninja le lanzo un par de kunai, Sasuke intentó moverse de allí, pero apareció otro tipo deteniéndolo

-¡maldición! – Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego, Sakura se había interpuesto y con un kunai alejo todos – "¿una tarjeta explosiva? - ¡Sakura, Cuidado! – y explotó

-¡Sakura-chan!, - Naruto recién había logrado quitarse las cuerdas, Sasuke pateó al tipo de sus espaldas para poder ir hacia Sakura [N/A: D: que eres lento Naruto .], mientras el humo se dispersaba se vieron dos ojos amarillos.

-¿nani?, no tienes ningún rasguño – el humo se había dispersado por completo, dejando ver a una Sakura completamente salva – maldita perra

Sasuke seguía peliando con el tipo, al menos el se enfrentaría a un para dejar a Sakura y Naruto con el otro – _Falta uno… joder, ¿Dónde estará?_ – sintió una presencia detrás de el

-que suerte… si te mueves te mataré – pero no pudo decir más ya que fue golpeado por Naruto

-Naruto, ve con Sakura, yo me enfrento a estos tipos. – intentaba patear al que se enfrentaba

-apenas puedes con uno, Sakura puede sola

-Maldita – se escucho un grito "_masculino_", el chico con el que se enfrentaba Sakura estaba todo sangriento – ¡no te me acerques! – en eso aparece Sakura caminando y sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos con dos líneas negras; como una cruz; – _Sōhenka _(cambio de fase)… _kop__ī_ (copia). _Doton tochi kyū no jutsu_ (elemento tierra, prisión/ataúd de tierra), las paredes de la prisión empezaron a acercarse, se podía escuchar los gritos del tipo de adentro, pero Sakura desasió su Hiteigan fase dos, había llegado a su límite. El tipo de adentro había quedado inconsciente, pero no muerto.

-genial, uno menos Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-Chan! – Sakura se había desmayado…

.

* * *

.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos y Sakura despertó de golpé, parándose de inmediato

-¿do-donde están los tipos? – tuvo que volver a sentarse por un creciente dolor de cabeza.

-se han ido

-¿y el pergamino?

-tranquila, no se lo han llevado pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta que existe la posibilidad de que un enemigo tome nuestras formas para acercarse

-¿entonces qué hacemos ''ttebayo?

-deberíamos hacer una contraseña, si alguien no se sabe la contraseña será considerado enemigo, no importa su apariencia

-entiendo… ¿Cuál será la clave?

-solo la voy a decir una vez, así que presten atención; primero, se preguntará, "¿la canción ninja "ninki"?", y la respuesta será, "es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena, no hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo, es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto, el momento cuando el enemigo está cansado y ha bajado la guardia"; esa es [N/A: D: la he escrito… leído y escuchado, me es imposible aprendérmela]

-de acuerdo

-¿e-eh?, ¿puedes repetirla?

-dije que la diría solo una vez

-demo…

-Naruto, ¿no te has podido memorizarla?, baaka

-cl-claro que si, solo quería que la repitiera para comprobar si estaba bien 'ttebayo

-por cierto, ¿Qué paso mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

_**Flash Back**_

_-Dobe, cuida de ella y llévatela… Sharingan_

_-¡Teme!, más vale que llegues con vida – apenas Naruto se fue, Sasuke metió a uno de los tipos en un genjutsu, era débil, ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero lo entretendría lo suficiente para que el peleara_

_-¡Maldito!, tsk – se fue alejando el ninja_

_-¡No escaparas! – Puso un Kunai en su pies y lo controló con chakra, al momento de lanzarle el kunai al tipo, se fue hacia el tipo, y lo apuñalo por detrás – tsk_

_-hoy no tuve suerte – rápidamente fue hacia donde su compañero, lo tomo con rapidez a él y al otro de su equipo y se largó de allí_

_-tsk, cobarde, ha huido – no se molestó en seguirlo, no era tan demente para ir hacia su muerte, aunque los otros dos estuvieran fuera del combate, seguían siendo tres._

_Al momento de llegar al suelo nuevamente regularizo su respiración y se calmó, cerro sus ojos desapareciendo el Sharingan. Y fue por donde se había ido Naruto._

_**Fin flashback**_

-hmm, que bueno que no lo hayas seguido, Sasuke.

-hmp, yo guardaré el pergamino

Lo que el equipo 7 no se esperaba, era que alguien más escuchaba su conversación

-matte, Sasuke – en ese momento algo iba a atacar a Naruto, pero Sakura con un rápido movimiento lo desvió - ¿Qué ha sido eso?, no veo nada 'ttebayo

-¿Qué es ese sonido?, parece un viento – fue cierto, una gran corriente de viento chocó contra ellos.

-¿otro enemigo?

.

* * *

.

Cuando el viento para, se escucha una explosión delante de ellos y aparece tres tipos con sombreros, al parecer dos hombre y una "mujer"

-ustedes dos, vallan a divertirse a otro lado – hablo la voz "femenina" – iré sola a partir de aquí

-hai – ambos hombre desaparecen

-um… un Sharingan y un Hiteigan están más adelante, que delicioso – la "mujer" saco una lengua larga [N/A: ¿esta tipa cree que es del grupo Kiss?, se puede tocar hasta la frente con la lengua D=]

.

* * *

.

Los tres se escondieron debajo de un arbusto, era peligroso estar en el camino del viento al momento de salir Sasuke se encontró con Sakura

-detente, atrás, di la contraseña, ¿la canción ninja "ninki"?

-"es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena, no hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo, es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto, el momento cuando el enemigo está cansado y ha bajado la guardia"

-bien – en eso llega Naruto

-¡Atrás!, di la contraseña, ¿la canción ninja "ninki"?

-"es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena, no hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo, es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto, el momento cuando el enemigo está cansado y ha bajado la guardia" – en eso Sasuke le lanza un kunai.

-¿Qué? – Y se lanza a un lado para que no lo alcance el kunai - ¿Qué estás haciendo? 'ttebayo

_-¿ahora hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para esquivar eso de tan cerca?_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, he dicho la respuesta correcta 'ttebayo

-ese es el problema – Sakura saco un kunai y se puso en forma de defensa dándole la espalda a Sasuke, así cubrirían más el área – Naruto es incapaz de decir eso… seguramente el diría "lo siento, la olvidé"

-además, esquivaste el kunai de una forma diferente a la que esta acostumbrado Naruto

"_Naruto_" saco una larga lengua y deshizo el Henge no jutsu, apareciendo la "mujer" extraña - pero si sabias que el chico la olvidaría, ¿Por qué utilizaste no utilizaste una contraseña más corta?

-Sakura me había dicho que sintió una presencia extraña debajo del suelo, al comprobarlo decidí por una contraseña larga

-ya veo, así que no bajan la guardia por nada – saco su lengua [N/A: asco D=] – parece que me voy a divertir más de lo esperado

-_es muy desagradable_ – Sasuke, no puedo encontrar a Naruto – susurró

-tsk, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

.

* * *

.

-¡Ah!, maldición, ¿Cómo pude caer en esa trampa? – Naruto estaba con los pies hacia arriba, el no hiso como Sasuke o Sakura al esconderse - ¡joder!

Se paro y se limpió, miro hacia los lados - ¿hacia dónde podría ir? – una sombra lo cubrió - ¡Tan… tan enorme! – había una serpiente gigante frente a él – _jamás he visto una serpiente tan grande – _maldición – tuvo que saltar hacia un lado al ver que la serpiente lo atacaría, pero fue atrapado por su cola_ - ¿es su cola?_ – pero fue demasiado tarde para pensar en lo demás… la serpiente se lo había tragado

.

* * *

.

La mujer saco un pergamino, y al ver la reacción de los que estaba al frente de ella, supo de inmediato que ese era el pergamino que le faltaba

-¿quieren mi pergamino? – Sacó su lengua enorme, la enroscó en el pergamino y se lo trago – bien, empecemos nuestra lucha por los pergaminos

_-¿eh?, que asco_ – que haremos Sasuke

-sacárselo a la fuerza

-una lucha de muerte – mostró un ojo diferente al que tenía… un ojo amarillo con una línea negra.

-esos ojos… ¿eres una Haruno? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, solo pudo sentir como Sasuke comenzó a gemir de dolor, esa mujer lo había metido en un genjutsu, luego de sufrimiento en Sasuke, gracias a Sakura logra recuperar la conciencia, pero su cuerpo no le responde

-_ Torikeshi –_ anula el genjutsu de Sasuke dice - ¿ese es tu apellido? – Sakura se notaba lo furiosa que estaba, su Hiteigan ya estaba en la fase dos

_-¿de qué hablan? ¿Apellido?, Sakura… ¿Qué te sucede?_ – Sasuke aun intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo

-ara… ya va en la fase dos… interesante… pero aun te faltan tres fases para alcanzarme – sonrió burlona – aunque es impresionante que a tu corta edad ya hayas llegado a la fase dos

_-¿fase dos? Joder, ¿Qué mierda hablan?, si pudiera controlar mi cuerpo ayudaría a Sakura_

-¡Responde!

-no le veo la obligación de hacerlo, de todas maneras seguirás siendo la ultima… Haruno

_-¿ultima Haruno? ¿Se sucedió con la familia de Sakura?_

-Maldita… ¿Cómo sabes _eso_?

-um… digamos que me encontré con tu familia caminó aquí… tu madre no tenía un Hiteigan tan avanzado.

_-¿murieron? ¿Esa mujer es una Haruno?_ - ¿Qué está sucediendo Sakura?

-Pero bueno… a un lado chiquilla – con un rápido movimiento estampa a Sakura contra la pared y le susurra algo que Sasuke no es capaz de escuchar, Sasuke quiso hacer algo para ayudarla, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía – ¿quieres que te explique un poco sobre el Hiteigan?, no creo que alguien vivo sea capaz de hacerlo, más bien de entender este complicado kekkei genkai.

-¡cállate!, no quiero oír nada de ti

-oh, vamos, si aceptas escucharme diré algo que quizás te interese

-¿Qué cosa me podría interesar, según tu?

-una persona que su nombre empieza con R

-¿sa-sabes donde esta?

-te lo diré si aceptas escucharme – esta asintió

_-¿Quién es ese "R", como para que Sakura acepte algo así?_ – Vio como la mujer se acercaba a su oído y le volvía a susurrar -_ ¡maldición!, me gustaría_ saber – _¡vamos cuerpo reacciona! ¡Muévete!, ¡Muévete! ¡MUEVETE!_ – no tuvo más opción que enterrarse un kunai en su muslo

.

* * *

.

Unos gritos se escuchaban desde dentro del estomago de una serpiente

-¡Déjame salir! – apuñalaba cerca del estomago de la serpiente con un kunai, era una suerte que no hubiera caído en el acido estomacal – vamos, ¡Arrójame fuera! – su brazo ya se estaba cansando – maldición… es imposible romperla – metió su mano a su pequeño bolso (banano) que llevaba siempre en su cadera - ¿Qué puedo tener para que me deje salir? – Cogió algo extraño – esto es…

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tenía a Sakura en brazos, miraba desafiante a la mujer.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Sakura no reaccionaba

-nada, solo le conté la verdad del ojo que posee, pero al parecer ya lo sabía.

-entonces, ¿¡por qué quedó así!?

-bueno, le dije donde buscar a su persona querida

-tsk – cuando fue a dejar a Sakura en el suelo, la mujer dijo

-me hubiera gustado haber jugado un poco más, pero me he aburrido

.

* * *

.

-mi onigiri – Naruto de su bolso había cogido su almuerzo, pero en un movimiento se le calló de la mano - ¿se está desasiendo?, mierda… ¿terminare como el onigiri?, muerto por el acido del estomago de esta serpiente - ¡No, Déjame salir!

La serpiente se movía cada vez de una forma más brusca

-To-chan, Ka-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme… Sakura-chan… - unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos – me gustaría haber estado más tiempo con ustedes, pero ahora estoy en el estomago de una serpiente – muchas imágenes recorrieron por su cabeza, pero una fue la que más lo hiso reaccionar – es cierto… aun no he ajustado cuentas con el aun, le hubiera ganado si no se me hubiera adelantado [N/A: está hablando de Sasuke, cuando ambos compiten] – si no vas a expulsarme… ¡yo lo haré! ''ttebayo.

.

* * *

.

Escapo junto a Sakura en sus brazos lo más lejos que pudo, se sentó en las raíces de |un tronco, dejando a ella a su lado

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – No le respondió –_ maldición, hubiera hecho antes eso de vencer el miedo con el dolor_ – Sakura…

.

* * *

.

_-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! _– Se escucho una voz humana dentro de una serpiente, esta se comenzó a inflar y exploto dejando salir a varios Naruto – Soy el ninja que se convertirá en Hokage 'ttebayo – la serpiente cayó muerta – no puedo convertirme en un lugar tan asqueroso como este en comida d serpiente

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo podemos huir? – Empezó a mover su cabeza en busca de un lugar – esa tipa nos encontrara pronto – desde el suelo vio una sombra gigante que lo tapó, miro hacia atrás y vio a una serpiente gigante – ¿eh? – Como pudo tomo a Sakura y la escondió a en una rama alta de un árbol – estaba tan confundido que no me dije en la presencia de la serpiente, joder

La serpiente lo seguía, no tenía intenciones en acercarse a Sakura, pero Sasuke a mirar a la serpiente de frente le pareció ver a la mujer - ¡AH!, ¡No te me acerques! – exasperado le lanco unos shuriken a su boca, para que no se le acercara más, la serpiente cae muerta _– no puedo bajar la guardia por ningún momento, dobe llega pronto_ – quiso ir en busca de Sakura, pero vio que el estomago de la Serpiente salía un cuerpo

-no puedes bajar tu guardia por ningún momento, un cazador pone tensó el ambiente para atacar a su presa – y se lanzó contra Sasuke, increíblemente su cuerpo se parecía al de una serpiente en la forma que lo podía estirarse, estaba a unos metros del pero unos kunai y shuriken la detienen

-siento la demora, Sasuke-teme – Naruto vio la confusión en la cara de Sasuke y Sakura – lo siento, he olvidado la clave

_-no hay duda, es el original_

-Naruto se que has venido para lucirte salvándonos, pero no te involucres, esta tipa es peligrosa – lo miro a los ojos – huye, huye con Sakura, esta tipa algo le dijo y Sakura no ha reaccionado

-¡¿Qué?! Y ¿¡piensas que luego de lo que me dijiste te dejaría solo!? Lucharemos y protegeremos a Sakura ''ttebayo

-es imposible, está a un nivel mucho más alto que el de nosotros

-al parecer derrotaste mi serpiente, Naruto-kun

_-hmm… esta tipa parece una serpiente 'ttebayo _ – asintió dos veces dándose razón así mismo – parece que si frutas aprovecharte de los más pequeños ''ttebayo

_-¿Qué debo hacer? – _Miró hacia todos lados – _la única forma que conozco para que esto acabe… -_ cerro sus ojos y desapareció su Sharingan – espera – saco algo de su bolsito – quieres este pergamino ¿no es cierto?, tómalo y déjanos en paz

-Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que haces teme? ¿Qué intentas al darle ese pergamino?, y pensé que yo era el idiota 'ttebayo

-ya veo, eres inteligente, la única forma de que la presa se salve es darle de comer al depredador…

-tómalo – y se lo lanza, pero una sombra lo recoge primero - ¡Tu…! ¡Te dije que no te involucraras! ¿No comprendes en la situación en que estamos?

-Cállate –y lo golpea en el rostro

-¿¡qué crees que haces!?

-yo olvidé la contraseña… pero el verdadero Sasuke nunca daría un pergamino… ¿eres falso, verdad?

Una carcajada los interrumpió – Naruto-kun eres un idiota, tu compañero esta lastimado y lo golpeas, para un ninja es imposible copiar un kekkei genkai, y Sasuke-kun tenía su Sharingan activado cuando tu llegaste, realmente eres idiota

-eres falso – su cabello rubio tapó sus ojos – el cobarde que esta frente a mí no puede ser el Sasuke que yo conozco, no sé qué tan fuerte es esta mujer – la apuntó – pero no tenemos pruebas que si le pasamos el pergamino nos deje tranquilos – levanto su puño a la altura de Sasuke [N/A: están separados por una distancia, el golpe de Naruto hiso que Sasuke llegara a la rama de al frente] – tu eres el que no entiende la situación, eres tu el que está asustado 'ttebayo

-Naruto-kun – _¿eh?_ – Estas en lo cierto – levantó su manga y tenia grabado en su ante brazo algún tipo de sello – para coger el pergamino debo matarlos a todos – se mordió el dedo y paso su sangre en el medio y en forma vertical al sello

-mierda, he perdido la ve en ti Sasuke – salto hacia la mujer Naruto, intentando atacarla

-kuchiyose no jutsu – un gran viento, como el de hace rato, chocó contra Naruto

-¿eh? Este es el mismo viento – el viento a su paso mataba las "plantas", troncos, ramas, todo -¿esa es una serpiente gigante? – volvió a aparecer la serpiente, esta levantó la cabeza y la azotó contra el suelo

-¡Dobe!

.

* * *

.

Delante de ellos había ocho tumbas, y algunas estaban con sangre

-así que tres muertos

-está es algún tipo de técnica ninja, ¿verdad?

-esto es espantosa – era el mismo ninja que hicieron el genjutsu en el piso dos - ¿ya tenemos un problema?, joder – frente a ellos había tres cuerpo, uno estaba tapado, pero los otros dos eran del equipo de la extraña mujer-lengua larga – debemos decírselo a la segunda examinadora, Anko-san

-hai

.

* * *

.

Frente a la cerca donde estaba prohibido el paso al bosque de la muerte, estaba Anko

-el caldo de judías rojas sabe mejor con dango – sorbió un poco del caldo – ahora… tras comerme esto, supongo que iré a la torre a esperar a los chicos que superen la prueba – se comió el ultimo dango que le quedaba – esta prueba está hecha de tal modo que los mejores ya debería están llegando – el palito de de los dango lo lanzo quedando este clavado en el tronco del árbol – marca de Konohagakure, lista – se había comido alrededor de 60 palitos de dango con tres dango cada uno – pero su "felicidad" fue interrumpida al ver una persona llegar

-tenemos una emergencia, Anko-sama

-hmm… - empezó a mover sus pies como una niña pequeña, no estaba interesada en lo que le tenía que decir ese ninja - ¿Qué ha sucedido…?

-cadáveres, tres – esas palabras llamaron su atención – hay algo extraño en ellos, de todas maneras, venga conmigo

Tomo su ultimo sorbió de caldo – ¿extraño…?

.

* * *

.

Ahora Anko estaba frente a las tumbas

-por sus posiciones e IDs… sabemos que son ninjas de la aldea de la aldea oculta de la hierba que vinieron a realizar el examen de selección Chunnins, pero como puedes ver…

-sus caras… han desaparecido – tsk_, no hay duda, debió usas esa técnica, pero… ¿Qué hace el aquí?_

-sí, su caras se han desaparecido como si se hubieran derretido

Anko llevó una mano a su cuello – maldición_, ¿Por qué debiste aparecer justo ahora?_ – Miro el cuerpo de una de las victimas – _además, como fui tan tonta, era mujer se vestía igual a ti –_enséñenme los retratos de esos ninjas de la hierba, deben estar entre los formularios - _¿así que has tomado la cara de esta mujer? _– Recordó cuando miró a todos antes de entrar al bosque de la muerte, y esa mujer había sacado una lengua extraña _- ¿así que ya la habías tomado antes…? _– Su rostro se deformo de preocupación – tenemos un problema - _¿eh?_ – Ustedes tres vallan de inmediato a decírselo al Hokage y pidan una movilización de al menos dos patrullas de anbu en el bosque de la muerte – se dio la vuelta – iré a ver a esos chicos, están en problemas… ¿entendieron?

-¡Hai!

_-el ha vuelto a Konoha_

.

* * *

.

Esa maldita serpiente por unos pelos logró salvarse Naruto

Soltó una risa – que cara tan linda, que presa tan linda llena de miedo y desesperación – la cola de la serpiente azotó donde estaba Naruto, pero no lo golpeo, solo hiso que callera hasta el suelo, pero reboto en una rama

-¡Naruto!

-comételo – cuando Naruto estaba por llegar a su boca, abre los parpados mostrando unos ojos rojos con una línea negra

-¡Maldito! – gira como puede su cuerpo estando en el aire y patea a la serpiente

-¿es este el chico…? Interesante – Naruto seguía golpeando a la serpiente, pero esta era más dura que las otras, hiso unos sellos con las manos y de la boca de la mujer salió una bola de fuego

-¡No te dejare!, _Katon, __Gōkakyū no Jutsu –_pero el choque de ambas técnicas hiso que Naruto tropezara y cayera a la rama de abajo

_-esos ojos, no puede haberme equivocado_ – tu eres el siguiente, ¿Cómo lucharas Sasuke-kun?

La serpiente se abalanzó donde Sasuke, pero algo la detuvo

.

* * *

.

-debo apresurarme – Anko saltaba de rama en rama – tengo… un mal presentimiento

.

* * *

.

Nauro había detenido a la serpiente – oye, ¿estás herido… gatito asustadizo? – Miro con sus ojos rojos a Sasuke – este idiota cobarde que tengo delante mío no puede ser el Sasuke que yo conozco – fue tomado por algo – ¡maldita, suéltame!

_-estoy sorprendido de que el niño de las nueve colas aun esté vivo_ – hiso un sello extraño – _ahora que ha liberado el chakra del Kyuubi_ – sus cinco dedos de la mano derecha salió un chakra morado – h_a creído de una manera interesante_ – le levanta el saco a Naruto mostrando el sello que tiene en su estomago _- ¿ves? tu sello ya ha salido a la superficie – Gogyo Fuuin_ - y le clava su mano en el sello de Naruto

-¡Maldita!, ¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto? – Naruto cae inconsciente y aun es sostenido por la lengua

_-ya han pasado doce años desde que fue sellado, el chakra de Naruto-kun y el Kyuubi está comenzando a mezclarse_ – saco de su bolsito el pergamino que traía Naruto – pero ahora solo estas en mi camino – y dejo caer a Naruto

-¡Naruto! – [N/A: D= ya era hora de que despertaras] Sakura lanzo un kunai dejando a Naruto colgado y no cayera más - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pero solo bastó que viera a la extraña mujer y entendiera todo o la mayoría.

-ara… ya has despertado, has tardado menos de lo que esperaba, quería haber terminado cuando tu despertaras – Sakura comenzó a atacarla, su cuerpo aun estaba débil – Sasuke-kun, deberías ser como esta Chica, aun no entiende en qué situación esta y aun así me ataca, mientras que tú te mantienes allí parado sin hacer nada, eres un cobarde

-_cobarde_ – la imagen de Itachi llego a su mente – _otot__ō-__baaka, __Sasuke, ódiame, aborréceme, cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte búscame y mátame_ – las palabras de su hermano no lo ayudaban en nada

-¡Cállate!, ¿¡que sabes tú de ellos!? Ellos dos son diferentes, no los compares. Naruto puede que nunca entienda la gravedad del asunto y aun así ataca, pero Sasuke piensa las cosas

_-¿pensar las cosas?, eso es lo que menos estoy haciendo Sakura_ – la miró desde atrás _– arigato, me has traído de vuelt… Sharingan –_ activó su Sharingan

_-definitivamente es un Uchiha_ – volvió a sacar a floté su sello de su ante brazo – _me tomaré mi tiempo para ver cómo eres de fuerte_ - bien pelemos cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke-kun

-_debo sobreviví para matar a Itachi – _saco un kunai_ - cuando este pensamiento a aparecido en mi mente – _lo puso en su boca_ - me he dado cuenta de que era yo el que estaba actuando como un idiota – _se puso en forma de batalla_ – Naruto, Sakura, ¿Cómo alguien, que ni siquiera puede arriesgar su vida, matarle?_ – fue directo donde la mujer y comenzó a lanzarle kunai, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente

-con esos ataques no me mataras – fue un descuido, cuando Sakura la apuñalaba por detrás, ella también tenía su Hiteigan activado, pero solo en fase uno, aun estaba muy cansada – maldita… no te entrometas – y la golpeó, la mujer solo quería enfrentarse a Sasuke – debí matarte cuando pude – pero no pudo hacer nada, Sasuke ya estaba atacándola con golpes.

_-¡puedo verlo!, ¡puedo ver sus movimientos!_ – la mujer salto y apareció detrás de Sasuke, empezó a correr para confundirlo, con suerte podía seguirla, se sorprende al sentir una espalda chocar con la suya.

-tranquilo, debes sentirla no verla – susurro Sakura cerrando sus ojos, luego de unos segundo golpeó un lugar donde supuestamente no había nada, pero allí estaba la mujer.

-maldita, ¡No te entrometas! – intentó nuevamente golpearla pero se entrometió Sasuke, y le lanzo una bola de fuego desde su boca

_-¡Puedo verla!_ – una gran bola de fuego estaba alrededor de la mujer, cuando de repente desaparece y algo avanza desde la tierra, logró tirarse hacia atrás.

_-bastante bien, ha sido capaz de seguirme con su mirada y me ha dado unos cuantos golpes, pero hubiera sigo mejor si la mocosa no se hubiera entrometido_

.

* * *

.

_-el sol va a ponerse pronto, tengo que encontrarlo pronto, si se hace de noche será una desventaja para mí – _Anko se detuvo en una rama_ – pero, ¿por qué ha venido en este momento? ¿Cuál es su propósito?, bueno supongo que no importa, si ha venido a esta aldea, tendré que darle su fin a este asunto._

.

* * *

.

De su boca volvió a salir ese viento abrumador, que destruye todo a su camino, mientras el humo aparecía por el reciente viento, Sasuke salto a una rama, sostenido solamente por su control de chakra y empezó a buscar a la mujer, se sorprendió verla haciendo un genjutsu a Sakura… ¿no se suponía que los Haruno no eran afectados por los genjutsu?, pero ya era muy tarde, Sakura de nuevo hacia caído inconsciente. Se maldijo mentalmente, debía ser más rápido en buscar a sus enemigos, cuando se colocó en la ubicación correcta se lanzo contra la mujer, agarrándola entre sus brazos y piernas para hacerla caer con él, claro está, que Sasuke iba cabeza abajo y la mujer al revés, cuando estaban por caer, giró su cuerpo y el de la mujer.

-¡Te tengo! – gritó mientras la mujer chocaba con su cabeza la dura raíz gigante, rápidamente saltó para alejarse de ella - ¡Sakura! – corrió donde estaba - _¿Por qué Sakura cae en sus genjutsu? _– Realmente no lo entendía, escuchó unos ruidos extraños y volteó, la mujer había hecho un clon de barro - ¿un reemplazo? – algo le paso cerca de su mejilla lastimándolo, pero no era la única cosa que lo quería lastimar, la mujer le lanzaba muchos kunai, Sasuke debió esconderse, al llegar a tocar un suelo estable, fue golpeado

-¿realmente creíste que sería así de fácil vencerme? – los golpeas hacia el no paraban, cayó unos metros más allá – ha sido demasiado fácil, no le estás haciendo honor a tu apellido –no se dio cuenta que tenía tres explosivo en su espalda hasta que explotaron, rápidamente se alejó de ella y saco unas armas guiadas mediante un hilo – estas son las triples cuchillas de Molino de viento controladas mediante el Sharingan – quedo atrapada al tronco por los hilos

-bien ahora no se puede mover – hiso unos sellos – _Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu_ – las llamas como si fueran una clase de dragón se dirigieron hacia la mujer atrapada - ¿lo he conseguido? – Se agacho por un momento, estaba realmente cansado, había gastado mucho chakra, pero el sonido de sus hilos rompiéndose lo alarmaron, pero fue demasiado tarde, su cuerpo de nuevo no le respondía _- ¿es un tipo de parálisis?_

-me sorprende que a tu corta edad puedas usar así de bien su Sharingan – su voz cambio de a poco, quedando totalmente la de un hombre– hacer un honor a los Uchihas – levanto su cara y vio un rostro pálido… con los mismos ojos de Sakura

.

* * *

.

**Continuara...**

**¿Te gustó? ¿Qué cosa no te agradó? me gustaría saber en que piensas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola~ Lamento la demora, pero he estado topada con exámenes, incluso este capítulo está incompleto, lamentablemente mañana viajare y no podré seguirlo, por eso les mando hasta donde lo dejé, claro, que cuando llegue escriba lo que me falta y lo publico. No los interrumpo más :)**_

_**Como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, pero el Fanfic si n.n**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO N°4: **__"Sello Maldito"_

Unos sonidos de unos cuervos la alertaron haciendo que despertara, vio a Sasuke aun tirado y fue con el -Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – Sakura estaba preocupada, miró hacia todos lados, no había rastros de enemigos, debía pensar en cómo cargar a Sasuke y Naruto a un lugar seguro, luego de lo que paso, era la única de los tres que podía luchar.

_**Flash Back**_

_-ustedes dos realmente son iguales, tus ojos me dicen que tienes más potencial que Itachi_

_-¿Quién demonios eres? _

_-Mi nombre es Orochimaru – "¿uno de los tres Sannin?" – si deseas verme de nuevo, supera este examen como si tu vida dependiera de ello._

_-¿por qué diablos querría yo verte de nuevo? – saco el pergamino de el equipo siete y lo comenzó a quemar con chakra – maldición… el pergamino_

_-dicho de otra manera, deberás derrotar a mis tres subordinaros de la aldea del Sonido - ¿esos tres tipos? - Sakura había comenzado a despertar – que bien que despiertas Sakura_

_-lo repito, ¿Por qué querría volver a verte?_

_-luego lo sabrás – hiso un sello extraño y su cuello se alargo, sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Orochimaru clavó sus dientes en el cuello, pero solo fueron unos segundos, Orochimaru tuvo que salir del cuello de Sasuke, si no sería degollado por Sakura – Sakura-chan – la lanzó nuevamente contra un árbol y le clavó sus dientes en su cuello, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alejo a Orochimaru de ella – Necesito que fortalezcas a Sasuke, tu eres su peor enemigo en lucha – miró el cuello de la chica y solo habían dos de los tres sellos –Haruno, siempre arruinándome los planes, bueno no importa, con dos bastará._

_Ambos empezaron a sufrir, era como si su sangre hirviera en la zona del cuello, quemaba, no podían hacer nada para quitar ese dolor_

_-¿qu-que nos ha-has hecho? – pregunto cómo pudo, le era realmente difícil poder aguantar el dolor, Sasuke estaba peor que ella, ya estaba arrodillado agarrándose el cuello_

_-les he dado un regalo de despedida – la miró – Sasuke-kun me buscara. Buscará mi poder – como si las raíces fueran de lodo, Orochimaru comenzó a hundirse en ellas – ha sido divertido luchar contra ustedes – antes de desaparecer dijo – No te olvides de lo que te dije… Sakura_

_-ma-maldito Orochimaru – los gemidos de dolor de Sasuke la alertaron, olvidado su dolor fue a ver a Sasuke - ¿estás bien? Sa-Sasuke? – miro su cuello y el sello de Sasuke era diferente al de ella, el de Sasuke era negro y con tres pelotitas, el de ella era rojo y con dos pelotitas – Na-Naruto – su respiración era entrecortada, lo último que vio fue ella, mirando desde el suelo a Sasuke_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Era una suerte que encontrara un árbol cerca y pudiera resguardar allí a Sasuke y Naruto.

Unos gemidos de dolor perteneciente a Sasuke la obligaron a poner su mano en su frente – Su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, pero aun tiene fiebre – un creciente dolor en su cabeza, perteneciente por haber estado aguantando el dolor de su cuello todo este tiempo la hico hacer un quejido de dolor – debo aguantar al menos que uno de los dos despierte, debo protegerlos

.

* * *

.

-está cerca, puedo sentirlo – sabía que unos cuantos metros más y estaba su objetivo – Orochimaru… te mataré – decidió Anko, al encontrarlo lo vio fusionado con un árbol

-ha pasado tiempo Anko

-tsk, Orochimaru… eres un criminal de nivel S, mi nivel como tu primer subordinaría es matarte – no le sorprendió aquella declaración – incluso si me cuesta la vida

.

* * *

.

-nunca podrás vencerme Anko, incluso si usas el sello de destrucción de la serpiente dual – está se sorprendió mientras estaba en el suelo, su sello (marca de la maldición) había comenzado a dolerle desde que había encontrado a su sensei – eres uno de los Jounnin especiales de la aldea, así que uses la técnica prohibida que te enseñe – se acerco a ella, hiso un sello y Anko empezó a quejarse de dolor – te dije que era imposible resistirte

-¿po-porque has vuelto…?

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y aun así me tratas fríamente

-¿has venido a matar al Hokage?

-claro que no, aun no tengo los hombres necesarios, así que estaba planeando reservar lo más destacado de la aldea – miro su cuello – que bien, el sello no ha cambiado, ahora que lo recuerdo, le he dado ese mismo regalo que te di a dos personas más de la aldea – se arrodillo junto a ella – hay un chico al que quiero, y la otra persona puede fortalecerlo

-como siempre haces lo que quieres – su respiración se volvió entrecortada – esos chicos morirán

-si es cierto, uno de los dos tiene el 10% ciento de sobrevivir, aunque la otra persona no me sirve, tiene más posibilidades, un 35% de sobrevivir, pero quizás sean como tú y sobrevivan

-¿tu selló se ha debilitado?

-para nada, solo que esa persona es parecida a mi

-¿hay otro como él en la aldea?, es imposible saberlo, no se me el apellido de Orochimaru - ¿es un familia tuyo?

-no **la** llamaría familiar, pero tenemos algo en común

-_es una chica_ – debía sacarle la información a Orochimaru y saber a quienes le puso el sello maldito

- ¿estás celosa?

-claro que no

-al contrarió de ti, el es un prodigio, bueno de todos modos tiene las habilidades de los Uchihas

_-¿hablará del equipo prodigio?, no puede ser – _pensó en Sakura_ – esa chica no puede ser la que tenga algo de Orochimaru_ – ¿Le diste el sello al Uchiha y a la Haruno?

-claro, aunque la Haruno fue por coincidencia del momento, claro que yo el cuerpo que quiero es el del chico, su cuerpo es precioso [N/A: pedófilo-gay-abusador-de-serpiente] y es capaz de convertirse en mi suceder

-¿y a la chica? ¿La abandonaras?

-claro, su cuerpo no me daría ventaja, más bien diría que me complicaría los planes y nada sale como quiero – se puso de pies – hagas lo que hagas no canceles este examen – caminó hacia el árbol – hay tres de mis subordinaros en este examen – y desapareció

.

* * *

.

Frente a un rio estaba el equipo de Guy creando un plan

-hemos sido capaces de asegurar la comida y el agua las primeras doce horas, y en este momento debe haber un gran número de equipos descansando – los miró – lo haremos como lo planeamos, aprovecharemos la oportunidad de noche, nos separaremos e iremos a reconocer el territorio, de cualquier modo, vean o no vean a otro equipo, volverán aquí – con un kunai marcó el suelo – lo entendieron, ¿Lee, TenTen?

Suspiró – de acuerdo

-recibido

-vale, ¡Vayamos! – los tres se fueron en direcciones diferentes

_-Sakura-san, te protegeré –_ estaba decidió Lee

.

* * *

.

-tsk, no lo dañe y me lastime a mi misma – decía mientras se vendaba su mano – debo informarle esto de inmediato al Hokage – caminó unos pasos pero detuvo su paso al ver un gran tigre frente a ella – tsk, no podía haber sido en un mejor momento – se vio rodeada de tres grandes tigres, pero fueron paralizados

-¿técnica de parálisis?

-ha pasado un largo tiempo Anko – eran los Anbus que ella había mandado a llamar

-ustedes son los Anbus, pero han llegado terriblemente tarde

-vamos no digas eso – Anko no podía aguantar más el dolor de su cuello - ¿estás bien? – Miró su cuello – el sello a salido a flote, no me digas… ¿la emergencia era Orochimaru?

-deben ir a la torre

-¿de qué hablas?, es Orochimaru el enemigo, el examen queda anulado

-de todas maneras, traigan al 3ero y al Hokage

.

* * *

.

No había podido aguantar mucho y también calló dormida

-te encontré, vamos a atacar al amanecer tal y como dijo Orochimaru-sama – miró como estaba los tres en el suelo – nuestro objetivo es estrictamente Uchiha Sasuke.

-pero si los otros dos se cruzan en nuestro camino, podemos matarlo, ¿verdad?

-por supuesto

En unos minutos amanecería

.

* * *

.

Unos rayos de sol la obligaron a despertarse, vio que sus dos compañeros aun estaban con ella

-esta amaneciendo – empezó a cambiarles el paño húmedo que le había dejado a cada uno antes de caer rendida, sintió un ruido en un arbusto que estaba cerca de ellos, saco un Kunai y lentamente giro la cabeza, esperaba que no fuera Orochimaru, pero era una ardilla – ¡Puta ardilla!, joder no me asustes así – vio como la ardilla estaba muy cerca de ellos y le lanzo un kunai

_-¿ha sabido que había una tarjeta explosiva en la ardilla?_

_-nada de eso_

_-¿entonces?, explícate_

_-está asustada, podemos asegurarnos si nos acercamos mas_

.

* * *

.

-dejen de esconderse si ya los encontré, equipo 10

_-joder, ese tipo problemático nos ha encontrado_

_-el plan numero uno ha fallado, esconderse y evitar; tendremos que usar el plan dos_

_-¿eh en serio?_

_-¿tienen algún problema?_

_-me da lo mismo_

Los tres salieron

-oh dios, que suerte nos hemos encontrado con el novato número uno del año pasado, Hyuuga Neji-sama

-¿me das tu autógrafo?

-ah, son ustedes tres, lárguense, me convertiré en el hazmerreir de la aldea si le quito el pergamino a unos cobardes como ustedes

-lo que tu digas- y los tres como conejos saltaron al arbusto

-son como cucarachas

Dentro del arbusto

-como lo pensé, ese tipo no atacará a gente débil

-muy bien, vayamos contra un equipo débil

-no hay nadie más débil que nosotros, Ino

-y ¿el equipo de la frentona?

-bromeas, ¿verdad?

-¡claro que no!, iremos por ellos

-hai, hai… - suspiró cansado

.

* * *

.

El sueño era el rival de ella, su cuello se había calmado, pero el no poder dormir bien en toda la noche, le estaba pasando la cuenta

-no te duermas y vigila todo el tiempo

Se alertó, estaba demasiado cansada que no sintió a ninguna presencia detrás de ella

_-son esos tipos _– eran los que los atacaron antes de comenzar el examen escrito

-pero no tienes por qué hacer eso… ¿puedes despertar a Sasuke_-kun_?, debemos luchar contra el

-oye, esa chica me debe unos golpes – no le molestó en susurrar

-¿de qué están hablando? ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos?, nosotros ya no tenemos nuestro pergamino, se que ustedes son subordinaros de Orochimaru – los tres se asustaron – ¿qué mierda fue lo que nos ha hecho Orochimaru?

-¿nos hiso?, no me importa lo que les haya hecho, pero solo venimos por el chico Uchiha, niñata – dijo engreída la tipa del sonido

-¿quieren luchar con alguien herido y cansado?, que grandes son los ninjas del Sonido

-tsk, esa chica ya nos ha descubierto, pero no podemos hacer caso omiso a lo que hemos oído, ¿cierto? – Dijo una tercera persona – mataremos a esa chica también, claro está que a Sasuke también

-espera Zaku

-¿Qué?, ¿no quiere matarla?, ¡ella sabe mucho!

-no se muevan – lanzo un tipo de aire en el suelo, haciendo que salieran un par de explosiones – como lo pensé, habías puesto trampas, por el le lanzaste el kunai a la ardilla

_-¿fueron ellos?_ – se puso en pose de batalla

-la mataremos aquí mismo – los tres saltaron hacia ella – no eres tan directa como pensábamos

Al momento de activar su Hiteigan, su marca le comenzó a arder, rápidamente desactivo sus habilidades y tuvo que arrodillarse por el dolor y a esperar el ataque del enemigo

Los chicos del sonido la miraron algo extrañados, ¿por qué de la nada cerró sus ojos, agarró su cuello y se arrodilló?, esa chica era muy rara

-Konoha Whirlwind – Lee había llegado con su _torbellino Konoha_ a la ayuda de Sakura

-¿Qué?

-ustedes tres son tan gallinas para atacar a una mujer débil que cuida a dos personas mucho más débil que ella, son de lo peor – protectoramente se puso delante de Sakura en forma de batalla –

-¿Quién eres?, persona verdosa

-La preciosa bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee

_-¿preciosa?_ - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lee? – con un intento de levantarse y poder ayudar en la batalla

-no te muevas descansa, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito – si giró para mirarla – te protegeré, protegeré a la persona que se robó mi corazón – Lee vio como Sakura iba a reclamar – ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero protegerte, además me da igual si esto está contra las reglas.

-pero… en esté examen soy tu enemigo

-entonces me volveré enemigo de mi equipo [N/A: Lee eres lindo… por dentro], te protegeré hasta la muerte

-gra-gracias… _creo _

_-lo he hecho Guy-sensei, me he visto "Cool" _- lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus ojos

-no tenemos otra opción – el encorvado saco el pergamino - Zaku, te dejo a Sasuke a ti – le lanzó el pergamino – yo mataré a esos dos – con su mano metálica con poros fue en dirección a Lee

-tu maquina tiene algún truco, ¿no es cierto? –_ aun estoy en desventaja, ellos son tres y Sakura-san se está recuperando, tendré que arriesgarme_

.

* * *

.

-tsk, no hemos encontrado ni a Sakura ni a algún grupo débil

-joder que chica mas problemática

-Sasuke está en el suelo y Sakura luchando – hablo una voz de gordito desde la rama alta de un árbol

-¿es cierto? – tanto Ino como Shikamaru subieron a la rama – n-no puede ser…

.

* * *

.

-algo va mal, Lee llega tarde siempre llega puntual – Neji meditaba con los ojos cerrado ante las palabras de su compañera – debió haberse encontrado con algún enemigo – ella misma se puso a pensar – no me digas que fue por ella

-de todos modos busquemos a Lee

Ambos comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama, mientras que Neji estaba sumido en sus recuerdos

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, LO HICE! – un Lee feliz saltaba por todo el campo, mientras que sus otros dos compañero agotados recuperaban sus alientos_

_-solo Lee ha sido capaz de dominar este movimiento final – Lee, escucha el mensaje de tu ardiente maestro - con lagrimas a los ojos asintió – esta técnica, el loto, será considerada como una técnica prohibida_

_-¿Qué? – Fue directo hacia su Sensei - ¿Qué significa eso, sensei?_

_-esta técnica se debe usar como ultimo recurso ya que carga fuertemente las células de tus músculos, solo puedes usarla con una condición_

_-¿Cuál es, señor?_

_-escucha atentamente, la condición es… cuando quieras proteger a alguien importante._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

* * *

.

_-Guy-seisei, este es el momento para utilizar el loto sin reservas_ – el momento de proteger una persona importante

-boconadas – el ninja enemigo fue a por él, pero Lee desapareció de su grado visual- ¿desapareció? – un golpe proporcionado por una patada baja hacia su mandíbula lo mandó a volar

-aun no termina – aclaró Lee mientras aparecía detrás del, y con sus vendas los aprisionaba, girando su cuerpo hacia abajo, quedando patas hacia arriba empezó a girar en su propio ejes mientras bajaban – Loto secundario – al haberlo terminado rápidamente se alejó de su contrincante - _¿Qué fue esa sensación?_

-maldición, no podrá sobrevivir a eso – el compañero del ninja enemigo, Zaku, hizo unos sellos de elemento tierra y amortiguo la caída de su compañero – uff, parece que lo he hecho a tiempo

-¡no puede ser, ha sobrevivido a mi ataque!

-ha sido una técnica aterradora – habló la voz desde la tierra, el ninja se paró y se sacudió – he caído sobre ese terreno blanco y un así ha dolido demasiado – levantó su manga – ahora es mi turno

_-esto no va bien. Mi cuerpo aun está débil por el loto_ – Lee esquivo el ataque del enemigo, pero una corriente lo invadió, confundiéndolo y su vista empeorándola

-tus movimientos de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo son mejores que las mías, pero mis ataque del sonido son mejores que los tuyos, Bestia verde de Konoha

Lee no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo de pies y ya estaba de rodillas, con su vista mala y su respiración entrecortada, además de que no escuchaba muy bien

-Oi niño, hay una barrera que nunca podrás superar con trabajo duro

Lee ya no pudo más con los efectos raros del ataque y comenzó a devolver todo lo comido anteriormente y sus orejas comenzaron a sangrar

-tengo un pequeño truco, que no basta con esquivarlo… - se podía notar atreves de las vendas de toda su cara la sonrisa torcida que tenía - y es el sonido, haz esquivado mi ataque pero el sonido te ha atacado.

-no lo-logro entender

-Lee-san, el Sonido son vibraciones, seguramente las vibraciones atacaron tus oídos, eso explica la sangre de allí

-exacto, el tímpano humano se hace añicos a los 150 decibeles, las vibraciones de mi sonido son mucho mayores, te ha roto los tímpanos y para colmo la vibración alcanza a los canales semicirculares, lo que hace que el enemigo pierda el equilibrio – soltó una risa – no podrás moverte por un buen tiempo

-tus tontos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no sirven si hay dos de nosotros, fue efectivo un tiempo, pero ya te he mostrado mi técnica – decía con burla Zaku – puedo controlar las ondas supersónicas y la presión del aire, ya las cosas no serna fáciles para ti, espera… nunca ha sido fácil para ti – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

_-¡mierda, aun soy débil Guy-sensei!_

-bien – miró a Sakura – ¡tú eres mi siguiente objetivo! – Sakura se puso de pies, en forma de defensa cerró sus ojos. Lee intentó ir por ella, pero no tenía un equilibrio necesario y sus oídos no paraban de sangrar – ara… ya entiendo piensas escuchar el sonido, muy astuta

.

* * *

.

-vamos huyamos, estos tipos son peligrosos – habló el gordito del equipo 10, escondido con sus compañeros detrás de un arbusto viendo la pelea de Lee con los ninjas del Sonido

-parece como si Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran fuera de combate, incluso Lee ha sido derroto, solo Sakura queda en batalla contra tres tipos, tsk que molestia, deberíamos ayudarlos

-no, Sakura se metió solita en eso, ella sale solita

-tsk, ¿no fueron amigas? ¿No te preocupas nada por ella?, Sakura está en peligro Ino, ¿estás bien con eso?

-somos rivales ahora – recordó cuando Sakura le dio eso de pequeña al ver que ambas serían ninjas - _¿Por qué debo recordar ese momento?, maldición_

-Oi, Ino, no me has respondido, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, me importa un carajo que sean rivales

-¡y-ya lo sé!, pero no podemos entrar allí así como así – _incluso si me uno ahora, seré derrotada _– sus piernas temblaban

.

* * *

.

Sakura comenzó a atacar con Shuriken, no podía acercarse demasiado a ellos, pero Zaku repelía sus shuriken

-con eso no lograras nada niña – apareció la mujer de ese equipo, la agarró del pelo y lo jaló – tu peinado es más brillante que le mío – su mirada tenía envidia pura de maldad – deberías entrenar más que andar cuidando tu cabello, niña – la comenzó a mover mientras se lo jalaba – ¿intentas verte linda así?, déjame decir que seguirás igual de fea – Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sabía que si activaba su Hiteigan en fase uno no le dolería tanto el sello, al menos como cuando intentó activarlo en fase dos y no aguantó el dolor – Oi, Zaku, busca a Sasuke y mátalo en frente de esta perra, luego sigues con ese extraño verde.

-oh… eso sería divertido – Zaku comenzó a caminar en dirección de los débiles Sasuke y Naruto

_-chicos, Naruto y Sasuke están en problemas_

_-ya te lo dije, debemos pensar bien como ayudar a Sakura_

Sakura sacó un kunai y lo puso en posición de "atacar"

-eso no servirá conmigo

Con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura dijo - ¿de qué hablas?, no todo se trata de ti – y con el Kunai cortó su cabello

-Sa-Sakura-san – fue lo único que dijo Lee antes de perder la conciencia

-sabes algo… yo paso el tiempo entrenando, y aun así mi pelo es brillante, supongo que soy mejor que tu, zorra – la miro con su Hiteigan

-e-esos ojos – de nuevo, como esa vez en el examen escrito, la chica comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, era como si su cuerpo se quemara y se ahogara al mismo tiempo

Sakura tomo a sus espalda a Lee, ante la atenta mirada de todos y lo dejó al lado de Sasuke y Naruto, no pudo seguir con su tarea de hacer sufrir a la chica, ya que el tipo Zaku la atacó

-Maldita perra, deja tranquila a Kin – con sus ondas supersónicas la atacó, pero ella utilizó un reemplazo – tsk, ¿Cómo haces los sellos tan rápido? – lo apuñaló por la espalda, pero Zaku fue más raído, bueno no más rápido, si no que el sello ya comenzaba a arderle de nuevo, la agarró del cuello con intención de asfixiarla

_-oye Ino, va a morir si sigue así_

_-tsk – estaba frustrada, sabía que si salían ellos serían prácticamente un estorbo allí_

Vio como el tipo encorvado se acercaba donde estaba Lee, Sasuke y Naruto, como pudo se soltó del agarre que la mantenía y fue a defenderlos, cuando llegó allí miro desafiante a el tipo, mientras este se reía

-eres muy graciosa, no puedes ni con uno de nosotros e intentas defender a esos gusanos

-hmp, que molesto – se escuchó una voz masculina - ¿uno simples ninjas del Sonido actuando como vencedores contra una chica?

-¿¡Que!? –

_-ese es el equipo de Lee, al menos ellos estarán a salvo_ – miro donde está su equipo y Lee.

-¡Lee!

-parece que la ha fastidiado

-tsk, parecen unas cucarachas

-ese chico de pelo corto de allí está en nuestro equipo – activó su _Byakugan _- ¡Parece que se han pasado con él!

_-¿Qué pasa con esos ojos?, parece como si pudiera ver todo con ellos, al igual que los de esa chica, pero son completamente distintos_

-si quieren seguir luchando, nosotros seremos sus oponentes, ¡dejen a esa chica y a esos chicos en paz! - _¿eh?, ¿qué es esa sensación…? _

-¿Qué sucede Neji?

-si no te gusta como los tratamos, deja de hacerte el guay y baja de allí

-no, parece que no hace falta que lo haga yo – todos se percataron de lo que decía Neji, Sasuke había despertado, pero un chakra morado maligno estaba alrededor del y unas manchas negras completaban casi su cuerpo

-Sakura - todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, era increíble el chakra que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke - ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – Sakura estaba toda sucia, con golpes y su pelo cortado

_-el sello maldito a cubierto su cuerpo_

-Sasuke, tu cuerpo…

Miró su propio cuerpo por varios segundos – no te preocupes, mas importante es que siento el poder surgir de mi interior, me siento bien – otro silencio – el me lo ha dado – ambos recordaron a Orochimaru – Finalmente lo he podido entender, soy un vengador, es por eso que debo conseguir poder no importa cómo, aunque tenga que dejar que un demonio posea mi cuerpo

_-ya veo, justo como pensaba… a lo que se refería la chica Sakura era al sello maldito, aun asi… no puedo creer que ese tipo despertara, además – _miro a Sakura de reojo _– dijo que se lo hiso a los dos, pero ella no ha estado inconsciente_

-¡dímelo!, ¿¡Quién te hiso eso!?

-¡Yo lo hice! – Sasuke miró a Zaku - ¿Qué me aras niño bonito? – lo miró con odio mientras las marcas de su cuerpo se seguían esparciendo

_-eso es…. ¡esto es demasiado para pelear contra él! _– El chico encorvado comenzó a temblar_ - ¡Su chakra es inmenso!_

-¡Dosu!, ¡no tiembles por una pendejada como el, el esta medio muerto!

-¡no Zaku!, ¿¡No entiendes!?

-urusai, matare a este chico, matare a todos – puso sus mano en dirección a Sasuke - ¡Corte de aire Máximo! – una luz blanca con la explosión del aire alcanzo a todos – je… - miró frente del, había un gran hoyo por su técnica realizada – ha volado en trocitos

-¿Quién? – Sasuke apareció a lado de él y lo mandó a volar con un golpe sin ningún esfuerzo

-¡Zaku! – es rápido. Además, se ha movido casi instantáneamente llevándose a la Chica fuera de peligro

-¡Katon, Houseka no Jutsu! – unas bolas de llama le lanzó

-¡Ja!, no te hagas el chulo, ¡Destruiré eso! – con su presión de aire apago el fuego, pero habían shuriken dentro, y todos cayeron en Zaku

-¡Zaku, Detrás de ti! – fue demasiado tarde al intentar reaccionar, Sasuke había tomado sus brazos y le estaba haciendo presión hacia atrás

Una sonrisa perversa salió de sus labios

.

* * *

.

**Realmente lo lamento ., pero pronto subiré, me demoraré unos dias, pero ¡prometo que lo haré!**

**Gracias a todas por sus review n.n**

**¿Te gustó?, ¿Qué cosa no te agradó? Me gustaría saber en que pienaas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!, ¿Cómo la pasaron en navidad? ¿recibieron regalitos? este capítulo sera mucho más largo de lo normal, espero que lo disfruten n.n.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen, ¡solo la historia ^-^!**

_._

* * *

_._

_-¡Zaku, Detrás de ti! – fue demasiado tarde al intentar reaccionar, Sasuke había tomado sus brazos y le estaba haciendo presión hacia atrás_

_Una sonrisa perversa salió de sus labios_

.

* * *

.

-Oi, ¿Ino que sucede con Sasuke?

-¿crees que lo sé?, nunca antes ha tenido ese chakra

-tsk que molestia, ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?

-ne, ne Chicos huyamos, si no lo hacemos moriremos y no podremos comer nunca más – lagrimas salían del gordito

.

* * *

.

-Pareces muy orgulloso de tus brazos – los alzo mucho más atrás – con estos brazos la lastimaste

-¡D-Detente!

_-Sasuke-kun me buscará_ – las palabras de Orochimaru eran recordadas una y otra vez por su cabeza – no lo hagas… Sasuke – susurró

-¡Ah! – Sasuke le había roto los brazos, miró a Dosu

-pareces que solo quedas tu y la chica – giró hacia el – más vale que me entretengas sino, la chica lo lamentará – Caminó hacia Dosu, estaba a centímetros de él, mientras que Dosu no paraba de temblar, pero fue tomado de los hombros

-¡Detente! – Sakura estaba frente él, mientras le tomaba de los hombros, unas marcas rojas oscura comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo - ¡Debes controlarte! – Con su Hiteigan en fase dos intentaba anular el Sharingan de Sasuke - por favor… detente – poco a poco las marcas de Sasuke comenzaron a desaparecer – Detente… - Sakura ya no aguantó más, llevaba horas aguantando el dolor y ahora había aumentado; Sasuke como pudo la agarró antes de que cayera.

_-los sellos malditos están desapareciendo, así que ella también los tenia, parece que tengo suerte_ – Eres fuerte, no podemos derrotarte; hagamos un trato – saco su pergamino y lo dejó en el suelo – por favor déjanos por ahora – fue por sus compañeros – nos estamos preguntando muchas cosas y necesitamos respuestas – ya tenía los dos en cada brazo – pero si tenemos que luchar por segunda vez en este examen no huiremos ni nos esconderemos – camino unos pasos – por cierto… deberías agradecerle a la chica; es increíble que aguantara todo este tiempo protegiendo y cuidándolos a ti y al otro chico rubio – _nos ordenaste que mataríamos a Sasuke-kun y aun así tú te adelantaste y le diste el sello maldito ¿en qué piensas Orochimaru-sama?_ – Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de Sasuke, estaba por desaparecer – ella es tu _amuleto_ debes cuidarla – y sin más esperas desapareció

-hey, ¿están bien? – el gordito del equipo 10 había salido de su escondite para ayudarlos, a pesar de ser miedoso, se preocupa por los demás

-es problemático, Ino, pero tu ve por Lee

-vale

_-ese chakra es anormal – _Nejiaun seguía mirando todo desde arriba desde un árbol_ – pensé que era de los Uchiha, pero la Haruno también lo ha tenido, más débil, pero también lo tiene, ¿hay algo que esté más lejos de mi conocimiento?_

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? – Shikamaru y Chouji habían ido por Naruto, Chouji iba a ir por Sakura, pero Sasuke la cargó; Naruto estaba entre inconsciente y dormido, ya que hablaba incoherencias – vamos a despertarlo

-¿puedo hacerlo?

-vale, pero hazlo rápido – sacó un par de hojas, quien sabe de dónde y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Naruto

-Sa-Sakura-chan no toques allí – una sonrisa pervertida tenia en sus labios, aun estando dormido

-este idiota… ¿Qué está soñando con la frente? – Ino llegaba con Lee en sus hombros, y cuando escuchó lo que dijo Naruto lanzó a Lee a Naruto

-¡Ah!, Cejotas, ¿Qué haces arriba de mi? – Naruto pataleaba para quitarse a Lee

-Sa-Sakura-san yo te protegeré – se levantó rápidamente, pero la encontró dormida en los brazos de Sasuke – ya veo…

-Lee, vamos – la voz de Neji sonó por todo el lugar

-Okey – aun algo mareado subió al árbol y se fue con su equipo. El equipo 10, se reunió, al ver que Naruto se ponía de pies e iba a ver a Sakura y no dudaron en irse, ellos tenían sus propios problemas.

-oye Sasuke-teme, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-no estoy seguro – su cara tenia asombro, no podía creer que acabara de romperle los brazos a un ninja – debemos esperar a que Sakura despierte

-Claro, ella nos ha estado cuidado, dudo que tú me cuidaras Sasuke-teme

-dobe

.

* * *

.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, rápidamente se levantó, ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y buscó a Sasuke, se tranquilizo al ver que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sakura-chan, será mejor que descanses

-estoy bien Naruto – hiso sonrojar a Naruto con su sonrisa – ¿Qué pasó luego de que me desmayara? [N/A: D= te has desmayado y quedado inconsciente mucho este capítulo ¬¬]

-los tipos se rindieron y entregaron el pergamino

-ya veo… ¿no dijeron nada de los sellos que tenemos?

-¿sellos?, no entiendo nada 'ttebayo – Naruto estaba confundido, solo escuchaba con "atención" con sus brazos doblados en su cabeza

-solo dijeron que ellos tenían dudas al igual que nosotros [N/A: ¬¬ claro… y no dices que Sakura es tu amuleto, cabrón]

-ya veo… - miró a Naruto – aun no estoy segura, pero todo tiene que ver con Orochimaru

-¿el del equipo de mi tío Jiraiya?

-sí, bueno luego de que te quedaras inconsciente, el tipo mordió a Sasuke _- ¿mordió? – _sí, parece raro pero lo mordió y luego a mí, pero… - fue difícil decir las palabras siguientes – al parecer también tiene el Hiteigan, y pude negar un poco su ataque…

-¿e-es tu familiar? – Naruto no se atrevía a preguntar, sabía que hace poco habían muertos sus padres

-no estoy segura, pero es poco probable… él tenía otro símbolo, no el de un Haruno, además no creo que exista otro Haruno_… por el momento._ – susurró lo último, según lo que le dijo Orochimaru, aun tenía posibilidades de encontrar a su hermano

_**Flash Back**_

_Mientras Orochimaru le decía las cosas a su oído no salía de su sorpresa_

_-el está vivo, te lo puedo asegurar, pero no podrás encontrarlo, ha perdido su Hiteigan – le susurraba en su oído – si tienes razón, no soy un Haruno_

_-¿se lo ha quitado a él, cierto?_

_-sí, bueno, más bien fue un intercambio, el no quería morir, así que solo tome sus ojos y lo deje vivo_

_-¿t-tu mataste a mis padres? – quería llorar, pero debía ser fuerte_

_-yo solo dije que hablaría de tu hermano, no de tus padres – Hizo un par de Sellos y Sakura no reacciono más._

_**Fin flash Back**_

-Sakura-chan, ¿en qué piensas?

-hmm, en nada Naruto, solo pensaba en mis padres

-ya veo… - Sabia que debía cambiar de tema o si no Sakura se pondría más triste de lo que ya estaba - ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-¿esto? – Toco las puntas de su cabello – hay veces que puede estorbar en una batalla, solo lo corté para no tener desventaja

-¿deberíamos buscar el otro pergamino?, ya quiero terminar pronto este examen 'ttebayo

-hmp

.

* * *

.

En la torre

-¿estás bien, Akamaru? – el perro temblaba, algo le estaba asustando

-¿aun esta temblando?, lleva doce horas así

-es natural Shino, cualquiera temblaría luego de ver esa escena

_**Flash Back**_

_El equipo ocho saltaba de rama en rama, ahora que tenían los dos pergaminos solo debían ir a la torre_

_-que suerte, los que cayeron en la trampa tenían el otro pergamino, somos suertudos, ¿verdad Akamaru? – El perro ladró – seremos los primeros en llegar a la torre_

_-no te confíes – Shino había llegado a la altura, solo Hinata se mantenía atrás – puede ser peligroso, incluso un pequeño escarabajo se protege a si mismo estando alerta para evitar a los enemigos._

_-lo sé, joder… hablas muy raro_

_-pero… - Hinata los había alcanzado – yo creo que Shino-kun tiene razón – "Naruto-kun espero que estés bien"_

_El chico perro con su fiel amigo pararon al sentir una extraña presencia, haciendo que sus compañeros también se detuvieran_

_-dijeron que deberíamos tener cuidado, entonces… Hinata, ¿puedes explorar 1km en esa dirección?_

_-muy bien… Byakugan – encontró a un chico de pelo rojo con una calabaza en su espalda – hay alguien allí_

_Shino puso su oreja en la rama en que se encontraban – se escucha como… seis personas._

_-¡Muy bien!, vayamos a ver_

_-¡Kiba!, ¿has perdido la cabeza?, no puedes hacer eso_

_-la examinadora nos dijo que lleváramos un juego de pergaminos a la Torre de Tierra y Cielo, pero… - miró hacia el frente – no dijo que no podíamos llevar aun más – levantó sus manos – si cogemos más ahora significa que más equipos serán eliminados._

_-pero…_

_-tranquila Hinata, primero observaremos – miró a Shino – si parecen buenos no lucharemos._

_-espera – Shino buscaba la manera de detenerlo – dijiste que te gustaba Sakura, ¿cierto? – Este asintió – ponte a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si ese quipo de allá sea el de Sakura el que pelea o que justo si luchamos el pergamino que cojamos sea el que a ellos les falta?_

_-si lo cogemos se lo damos, pero na'… ¿realmente piensas que el equipo "prodigio" no tenga aun el pergamino que a ellos les falta? – Shino no supo que responder – vayamos – no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo_

_Al llegar se escondieron cerca de un arbusto, pero el perro comenzó a temblar y a quejarse_

_-¿Qué te pasa, Akamaru? – el perro se metió entre las ropas de su dueño. Kiba al ver la mirada de duda de sus amigos dijo – Akamaru es capaz de olfatear el Chakra del enemigo y descubrir que tan fuerte es, pero – lo escondió entre sus ropas – esta es la primera vez que l veo tan asustado – miró hacia el frente – los tipos que luchan allá no son normales, tsk ¿Quién se cree ese niño al enfrentarse a ellos?_

_El equipo de Gaara estaba al frente de un equipo de la aldea de la Lluvia_

_-he chico, debes tener cuidado eligiendo a tus oponentes – habló el más grande del equipo de la aldea de la Lluvia – van a morir todos_

_-déjate de charlas y luchemos, viejo de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia_

_-oye Gaara, ¿no deberíamos seguirlos y recabar información antes de luchar?, si tienen el mismo pergaminos que el de nosotros no hay necesidad de luchcar_

_-no me importa - ¿hmm? – mataré a todo los que encontremos_

_-tsk, es por eso que no me gusta ir con el – pensaba el de los títeres_

_-entonces – el de la aldea de la Lluvia cogió unas armas parecidas a unos paraguas - ¡hagámoslo! - [N/A: ò.ó ¿hacer qué?, cochinos .] tiró todos sus "paraguas" al cielo – Ninpou Jouro senbon – "lluvia de agujas" los paraguas aun en el cielo comenzaron a girar – las ajugas están controladas por mi chakra, están en todo lugar, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, ¡siempre van por el objetivo! – Lanzo las ajugas de sus paragua – je, fue demasiado fácil – un humo de arena rodeo el sector donde estaba Gaara, impidiéndole al enemigo ver como se encontraba el cuerpo del chico; poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo mostrando un escudo de Arena con muchas agujas enterradas en ella_

_-¿eso es todo?_

_-¿q-que? ¿Ni un golpe? ¿No está herido?, no puede ser – siguió lanzándole agujas, pero era imposible atravesar el escudo de Arena_

_-¿lluvia de agujas?, entonces yo haré que caiga una lluvia de sangre_

_La arena de dispersaba por el viento, yendo a sus oponentes; muy cerca de allí se encontraba el equipo 8 observando todo_

"_-tsk, ese chico es peligroso, además – su rostro de vio la preocupación – y esa arena tiene un olor muy fuerte… huele como a sangre – sus compañeros también mostraron preocupación"_

_-¿un muro de arena?_

_-así es – hablo el de los títeres – controla la arena entro de su calabaza que tiene en la espalda y la endurece con una enorme cantidad de chakra – el enemigo se sorprendió – una técnica que puede ser utilizada solo por Gaara_

_-¡mierda! ¡No me tomes a la ligera! – el ninja corrió hacia Garra; este solo levanto sus manos, con una mirada sombría_

_-Sabaku __kyū no jutsu – "ataúd de arena"_

_-¿Q-Que es esto? – la arena lo aprisionaba, poco a poco fue cubierto de arena, aprisionado y sin poder moverse – no puedo moverme – sus paraguas comenzaron a caer – esto es muy duro_

_-puedo cubrir tu boca y matarte, pero sería muy miserable de mi parte – levantó su mano, haciendo que la arena, con el ninja dentro se elevara y cerró su mano – Sabaku sōgi – "funeral de arena"_

_-¡AH! – fue el grito del ninja dentro de la arena, siendo apretado hasta explotar, su sangre salió de los huegos del "ataúd"_

_-no tuvo dolor, solo fue el miedo, mi ataque fue demasiado rápido que no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo – explicó a la atenta mirada de miedo del equipo contrario_

_-t-te daremos el pergamino, pero por favor ¡déjanos ir! – lanzó el pergamino de ellos a Gaara, pero fue demasiado tarde al querer huir, la arena de el ya los había alcanzado, al igual que el anterior, sus cuerpos fueron explotados_

_-"maldición, huyamos de aquí, si nos encuentran nos mataran – Kiba y sus amigos salieron corriendo del lugar"_

_-que bien – el sonriente Kankuro cogió el pergamino del suelo – es el pergamino cielo, vayamos a la torre_

_-espera – miró a la dirección del equipo 8 – aun no he tenido suficiente_

_-"mierda, nos ha detectado"_

_-Gaara, ya detente_

_-¿estás asustado, Osoroshī? (cobarde)_

_-tsk, solo necesitamos un par de pergaminos_

_-para mí no es suficiente_

_Lo agarro de las solapas – tsk, ¿podrías escuchar al menos una vez en tu hermano mayor?_

_-nunca he pensado en ti ni en Temari como mis hermanos, si se meten en mi camino… los mataré – puso su mano el dirección del equipo ocho y comenzó hacer lo mismo que hiso con el equipo de la aldea de la Lluvia, comenzó a mandar arena_

_-¡Gaara!_

_Cerró su mano, pero al girarla apareció un tapón – está bien – y tapó su calabaza_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Luego de ese encuentro se dirigieron a la torre y allí dentro comenzaron a esperar, en eso escuchan unas voces conocidas, más bien que conocieron hace poco, era el equipo de Gaara que había llegado a la torre

Pasaron al lado de ellos, ignorándolos y siguiendo a Gaara

.

* * *

.

-es una situación peligrosa pero no podemos cancelar el examen.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Anko?

Iba responder pero la puerta se abre

-disculpen

-¿Qué pasa?, estoy en una conversación importante

-mis disculpas, pero mire esto – levantó su mano mostrando una cinta de video, lo puso en _play_ – mire la hora y el tiempo – la grabación mostraba la torre y el equipo de Gaara

-eso es… son las 16:37

-exacto, una hora y 37 minutos después este fue el primer equipo que pasó

-¿es posible?

-han terminado solo en 97 minutos, esto nunca había parado antes, este chico no puede ser un Gennin, han superado el record de 4 horas

-eso no es lo único extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-hay aproximadamente 10 km desde la entrada hasta la torre, hay bestias salvajes, insectos venenosos y senderos abruptos… - se dirigió hacia la ventana – y está actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, además ese chico pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿no te has dado cuenta? Mira de cerca

-ya veo, no tiene heridas, ni siquiera tiene sus ropas sucias

-exacto, hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía un chico tan prometedor… pero sus ojos son desagradables

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Capitulo N°5:**__ "Examen Preliminar"_

-Usuratonkashi, tres son muy pocos – lanzó tres kunai atrapando tres pescados en un tronco

-joder, Sasuke-teme, esto es muy cansador, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

_-Sasuke, Naruto, la leña ya está lista, necesito tu Katon Sasuke_ – se escuchó un grito de Sakura

-bueno, supongo que tres está bien

-¡maldito idiota!

.

* * *

.

-joder, ya tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo estarán listo Sakura-chan?

-espera a que estén listo Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?

-han pasado cuatro días, el examen comenzó a las tres de la tarde, nos quedan entre 25 a 26 horas – sacó el pergamino tierra que ellos tenían – esto no pinta nada bien

-es posible que no hayan más pergaminos cielo

-¿a qué te refieres Sakura?

-Sasuke, Orochimaru eliminó nuestro pergamino cielo

-eso significa

-exacto… solo puedes aprobar 12 equipos

-hmp

-ne, ne, Sakura-chan – tomó el pergamino – no necesitamos luchar – busco en su bolso y saco otro pergamino neutro

-no te atreverías

-un ninja debe buscar las formas de ganar, eso explicaba el examen anterior

-Usuratonkashi, este examen se trata de otra cosa

-además, ¿Cómo piensas copiarlo si no sabes que hay dentro?

-hmm – hiso una acción de abrirlo pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se lo quitó – oye, si me lo quitas no lo podré abrir 'ttebayo

-esa es la idea dobe

.

* * *

.

-aunque queramos perseguir a alguien, es posible que no haya nadie a quien perseguir

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – unos ninjas de Konoha saltaba de rama en rama en busca de algún equipo

-descansar – los tres chicos cayeron a tierra firme intentando regularizar su respiración – muchos ya deben haber aprobado

-si… ya van cuatro días – miró hacia el cielo – de todas maneras es medio día, comamos – comenzó a mirar hacia los lados – iré a buscar algo de comer, ustedes descansen

El tiempo pasaba y el ninja no aparecía

-hey - _¿hmm?_ – el otro pergamino tenía escrito "cielo" en vez de "Tierra" como este, y tenía los bordes blancos en vez de azul marino, ¿verdad?

-hmm, no me fije demasiado cuando la examinadora nos los mostró, ¿por qué preguntas? – la risa de su "amigo" lo asustaron - ¿no estarás pensando en cambiarlo?

.

* * *

.

-ne Sakura-chan, sabes… podemos predecir el contenido del pergamino que el teme no nos quiere pasar

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-pues usamos tu ojo mágico y ya

-¡idiota! – golpearlo no era nada por lo idiota que es – primero, no son ojos mágicos, son Kekkei Genkai, que se te meta a la cabeza, tanto como los Harunos, Uchihas y Hyuugan los tienen, cada uno es diferente, el Byakugan de los Hyuugan, al ser un Dōjutsu tiene la capacidad de ver a través de los Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu sin mayores problemas. Pero sus capacidades principales se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360°, excepto por un punto ciego en forma de cono que se encuentra detrás del cuello – esté asintió – el Sharingan es mejor que te lo explique Sasuke

-dobe, una de las principales habilidades del Sharingan es la de poder ver el Flujo de chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien está bajo un Genjutsu, tiene las reservas de Chakra bajas o altas y también ser capaz de identificar y reconocer el color del chakra de un ninjutsu o un taijutsu, gracias a la capacidad de percepción de los tipos de chakra del Sharingan, el usuario es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle: como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean sellos manuales o del cuerpo entero

-no entiendo muy bien

-eres un dobe

-Naruto, el Byakugan se obtiene cuando nace, el Sharingan se activa cuando una persona sufre, y el Hiteigan se activa a los diez años.

-ya veo… ¿y tu Hiteigan cómo es?

-veras, el Hiteigan es como el que neutraliza al Byakugan y al Sharingan pero tiene algo de ellos, como el Byakugan se tiene una completa visión del área, no tiene punto ciego o al menos que yo conozca, pero no tiene la capacidad de ver tan bien el flujo de chakra como lo hacen ellos, es decir, la diferencia entre el Hyuugan y los Haruno es el punto ciego, en caso del Sharingan, puede que sean expertos en el genjutsu pero el Hiteigan tiene la capacidad de como decirlo, entregar chakra a la persona que está en genjutsu y lograr anularlo, eso es algo que incluso un ninja normal puede hacer, pero la diferencia al entregar el chakra es completamente diferente, por eso los Haruno no nos afecta el genjutsu, los Uchihas como dijo Sasuke, pueden ver hasta el más mínimo detalle, es por eso que Kakashi-sensei puede copiar los jutsu que hacen sus enemigos, pero una de las principales habilidades del Hiteigan es el control de la mente, es por eso que a la chica del sonido yo pude inducirle dolor, aunque también me afecta a mí, todo depende del enemigo.

-ya veo, es decir que tu ojo ma- quiero decir el Geken Kai es fuerte en algunos casos

-Kekkei Genkai… si, tienes razón pero eso pasa en todos.

-no entendí muy bien

-eres un tonto/dobe

.

* * *

.

-ten cuidado puede haber una trampa al abrirlo

-ya lo se

-hazlo rápido, antes que llegue Kaito [N/A: nombre anónimo D:]

Con un movimiento rápido pero nervioso abrió el pergamino

-¿qu-que es eso?

-¡AH! – fue el grito de ambos

.

* * *

.

-¿hmm? – Kaito estaba buscando alimentos cuando escuchó el grito de sus amigos - ¡Haruka! ¡Kaname! – Rápidamente fue a la ayuda de sus amigos, dejando de lado los hongos que había recolectado - ¿¡Que ha sucedido!? – Miró hacia un lado y vio un pergamino abierto - ¡Digan algo!

.

* * *

.

Sasuke había ido por agua, al llegar vio que Naruto estaba dormido

-deberías descansar Sakura

-no te preocupes, descansamos dos días enteros ahora solo hay que ir a la torre.

-¿ir a la torre?

-claro, he pensado y como no nos queda mucho tiempo quizás hay otros equipos con el mismo problema que nosotros, como el punto de encuentro es la torre, eso significa que habría muchos equipos con los pergaminos listos, irían en busca de ellos, si seguimos aquí será difícil encontrar otro equipo.

-claro – _realmente parece líder, tsk, ella nos ha estado cuidando, no ha descansado lo suficiente y aun así su mente no deja de pensar en la mejor posibilidad para el equipo_ – despertaré al dobe

.

* * *

.

_-lucky_, estos chicos aun están allí

-vamos chicos

-Hai

.

* * *

.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la torre.

-hay algo allí – susurró Sakura; los tres al mismo tiempo tomaron pose de defensa

-¡Toma esto Cabrón! – Fue Naruto el que lanzó un kunai, el cual logró atravesar algo - ¿eh? Es solo un gigantesco cien pies

-d-da asco – un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

-tsk dobe, no hagas ruido, recuerda que hay enemigos cerca y lo que menos queremos es ser encontrados por uno de ellos

-hai, hai, amargado.

-tsk, será mejor escondernos y encontrar algún equipo

Sakura se fue escondiendo por la hierba alta, Sasuke se fue escondiendo por el agua, mientras tomaba aire con la ayuda de un tubo y Naruto, bueno el quedó atrapado en la hierba, mientras "susurraba" cosas como "_déjame salir" "maldita planta"_

Al encontrarse decidieron seguir en tierra firme, Naruto adelante, ya que según el era el más apropiado y Sasuke con Sakura iban unos pasos más atrás; algo hiso detener el camino de Naruto

Tragó duro – esto es…

-cayeron en una trampa, hay que ser cuidadosos desde ahora

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te pr-protegeré 'ttebayo

-tsk

Fue poco lo que duró, Naruto fue el primero en caer en la trampa enemiga.

-¡Naruto! – Naruto cayó al suelo, boca abajo, de tal modo que todos los kunai que eran la trampa se clavarían en su espalda

Fue tarde lo que intentaron hacen Sasuke o Sakura para ayudarlo, los Kunai estaban clavados en su espalda.

.

* * *

.

-maldición, ¿¡como que se te perdieron de vista!?

-l-lo siento, pero el chico Uchiha se metió al agua cuando se separaron y no lo pode seguir más

-¡eres un idiota!

-chicos – llegó un tercer ninja – he seguido a la chica, y están a unos kilómetros de allí, lograremos llegar si nos apuramos

-lucky…

.

* * *

.

-uff… eso estuvo cerca – había logrado hacer un kawarimi no jutsu en el momento justo – bien sigamos

-hmp dobe

-urusai Teme

-dobe

-¡Teme!

-ya, chicos basta, recuerden que llamaran la atención del enemigo

-okey Sakura-chan

-hmp dobe

Siguieron caminando, pero la torre se veía cada paso igual, cada vez en la misma distancia, Sakura iba por un lado pero tanto como Sasuke y Naruto por otro

-tsk Sakura, ¿para dónde vas?

-esa no es la dirección

-¿de qué hablas?, en esa dirección te perderás, y te encontraras con enemigos

-esperen… _Hiteigan_

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-hay algo que no me cuadra… _Torikeshi…_ - tenía algunas dudas, ella sabía que caminando en línea recta llegarían a la torre, pero Sasuke y Naruto iban en dirección de hacer círculos, había ido una vez con ellos, pensando que era una clase de atajo, pero solo caminaron en círculos

-¿Qué está pasando? El ambiente se distorsiona

-hmp caímos en un genjutsu

-ah, ¡malditos!, menos mal que Sakura se había dado cuenta.

-seguramente el enemigo también le falta un pergamino, por lo que quiere que gastemos nuestras energías para poder atacarnos, pero como hemos descubierto su plan seguro atacará pronto.

-_maldición… ella, es mucho mejor que yo_ – hmp

Sintieron un ruido y se reunieron los tres, al parecer ya era el momento de luchar; aparecieron muchas copias, como el ninja de la aldea de la lluvia

-son copias del chico "_lucky_" 'ttebayo – los tres intentaron golpearlos, pero solo lograron atravesarlos, al parecer eran copias de… ¿agua?, atacaba uno y de dentro del salía otro clon

No era mucho lo que podían hacer, protegerse de los ataques no era una buena estrategia, Sasuke no podía activar su Sharingan ya que no quería volver a ser una carga por el dolor que le podía causar el sello ante su sharingan, Sakura estaba pensando la mejor manera de poder derrotarlos, pero sin activar su Hiteigan, debía guardar energías

-¡Al diablo con los planes!, cabrón esta vez si te patearé el trasero 'ttebayo – los clones comenzaron a reir – tú tienes varias copias, pero yo puedo hacer miles – realizo un sello – Kage bunshin no jutsu, te atacaré hasta cuando ya no puedas regenerarte

-menudo Usuratonkashi, ¡Sakura! Vamos, hay que ayudarlo

-hai

Las horas pasaban y no lograban dar con el verdadero… ya comenzaba a amanecer

.

* * *

.

Detrás de unos arbustos estaban tres ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia

-ya amaneció

-deberíamos matarlos

-mubi, detente, hay que pelear en serio ahora

-de todas maneras los_ espíritus_ ya comienzan a desvanecerse

.

* * *

.

-son ellos…

-parecen ratas atrapadas

-eh mocoso, me heriste el hombro izquierdo, ¿te acuerdas?, lucky, ahora es momento que podré tomar mi venganza – los miró detenidamente – en serio te has hecho rogar

-je han caído en la trampa – los tres ninjas de la lluvia lo miraron extrañado – son clones

-_bien hecho Naruto_ – se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-_ahora las ratas son ustedes_ – ahora fue la una voz más grave

-¡malditos!, ¿¡en qué momento cambiaron!?

-baakas, esto se pondrá interesante ahora que han dado la cara

-este mocoso… ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta el momento en que hiso el henge no jutsu

-les pateare el trasero 'ttebayo

-en cuando Naruto ejecutó la técnica nosotros nos escondimos – había activado su Sharingan, todos estaban cansado y debían terminar con ese examen tan pronto como pudieran

-¿eh? – Naruto cayó arrodillado, se sentía realmente cansado

-Naruto, has gastado mucho chakra, descansa, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos – pero esas palabras no fueron suficiente para detener a Naruto y el golpe que le dio a esos tres ninjas

-hmp – una sonrisa burlona le dirigió a Naruto

-¡Sakura-chan no te preocupes! Y Sasuke-teme, vete al cuerno, ¡por ninguna manera me perderé la diversión!

-vaya crio, aun puede moverse, menuda chakra y resistencia tiene

-je… tranquilo mubi, puede que nos engañara con las kage bunshin o el henge no jutsu, pero ha gastado demasiado chakra

-pero… aun puede moverse, ¡y estamos en el quinto día!

-tsk, puede que hayas tenido suerte, pero aun no se acaba la de nosotros – los tres hicieron la misma pose de sello – te enseñaremos nuestras técnicas

-¡Ninpou! Oboro Bunshin No Jutsu (¡Técnica Ninja! Multiplicación difumada) – al igual que los clones de Naruto, muchos de ellos fueron apareciendo [N/A: no se comparan a la cantidad de clones que hace Naruto, además ellos son tres y Naruto es solito]

-hmm, puede que sea una multiplicación de clones, pero siempre habrá un verdadero – y se lanzó a ellos

-¡Naruto!, ¡No sigas realizando ese absurdo plan!

-¡No te entrometas!

-tsk – sintió un choque en su cuello, no pudo moverse cuando Sakura salto de su lado para ir en ayuda a Naruto –_ cada vez que utilizo el Sharingan me duele el cuello… ¿Cómo es que Sakura puede activar su Hiteigan y no le cause dolor?_ – maldita sea

-¿es este? – Naruto traspasaba a todos, no lograba darle a ninguno – maldición, muéstrate

-Naruto, tranquilízate – Sakura no había entrado a esa cantidad de ninjas enemigos, sabía que entrar allí era un error, lo mejor sería intentar convencer a Naruto de salir de allí – sal de allí

-tsk, ¡Sakura-chan!, ¿son técnicas ilusorias?

-no… también veo a esos clones

_-¿se ha agotado mi chakra?, maldición esto es lo único que puedo hacer_ – empezó a buscar el chakra de sus enemigos, pero el dolor fue más fuerte- ¡Ah!

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura llegó a su lado – es la marca… ¡deja de utilizar el Sharingan!

-¡no!, tu puedes utilizar tu Hiteigan y no muestras dolor, ¡yo también puedo hacerlo!

-¡Idiota! – Volvió a mirarlo de frente tomando sus hombros para que se girara a mirarla – mi Hiteigan se basa en Fases, mientras yo utilice la fase uno no me pasará nada… - _aunque el dolor si lo sienta, las marcas no aparecerán_ – además… mi sello está incompleto – bajó un poco el cuello de su traje – mira

-tie-tiene solo dos… - ¿c-cuantas tengo yo?

-tres

-ya veo… ¡Naruto! – esté lo miró – n-no lograras nada haciendo eso… e-ellos no están allí

-¿¡entonces de donde nos están atacando!?

-si lo supiera sería más fácil

-¡Malditos aparezcan! – pero cayó de rodillas, ya no podía aguantar más, hacer tantas multiplicaciones no tenia agotado

-por fin se les ha agotado el chakra, lucky – un clon saltó hacia Naruto, mientras que una mano salía por debajo de la tierra

_-ya veo_ – sacó su Sharingan, ya no era necesario activarlo _– estaban escondidos debajo de la tierra y atacaban desde las sombras de sus clones_ - ¡Naruto, detrás de ti!

Sacó las fuerzas necesarias para atacar de una patada a los tres, mandándolos a volar, increíblemente dejándolos inconsciente [N/A: D= ¿Cuánta fuerza tienes para dejarlos inconsciente?, menuda fuerza de elefante tienes… pensé que solo era Sakura así…]

Comenzó a buscar entre las ropas de su enemigo - ¡Miren! ¡Es el pergamino cielo!

Caminaron hacia la entrada de una de la torre y se encontraron con el equipo de Kabuto

-vaya, pero si es Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura-san, felicitaciones por tener los pergaminos, ahora, entraremos por aca nosotros – apuntó una de las puertas de la torre, y el equipo "prodigio" entró por la de al lado

_-tsk, hay algo en ese cuatro ojos que no me cuadra_ – Sakura, ya estoy bien, puedo caminar por mi mismo – Sakura lo había ayudado con su hombro al caminar para poder llegar

.

* * *

.

-me gustaría escuchar tu opinión como espía de la villa oculta del Sonido – estaba mirando una tarjeta de datos que Kabuto le había entregado con detalles del equipo "prodigio"

-no creo que sea necesario, ya que es usted quien tiene la última palabra… Orochimaru-sama

-hmm, me gusta [N/A: Gay ¬¬] que seas tan avispado [N/A: claro… no te servirá de nada cambiarlo Orochi-gay] – desapareció en un PUFF – buen trabajo – se escucho la voz de Orochimaru a lo lejos.

.

* * *

.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-aquí no hay nadie, seremos los primeros, somos el mejor equipo 'ttebayo

-hmp dobe

Algo captó su atención – chicos miren ese anuncio de allí

-hmm… "Si te falta el _Cielo_ adquiere el conocimiento y prepárate para la oportunidad. Si te falta la _Tierra_ busca la fuerza para atravesar los caminos" – paró de leer y continuó Sasuke

-"Juntos el _Cielo_ y la _Tierra_ transforman el peligro en seguridad. Guarda en tu corazón el secreto del "__"_ y conviértete en guía."

-¿ah?, no entendí 'ttebayo

-dobe

-hmm parece como si allí le faltara una palabra, seguro están en los pergaminos – comenzó a pensar - creo que quiere decir que abramos los dos pergaminos a la vez – Sasuke tomó uno y Naruto el otro, ambos nerviosos abrieron los pergaminos

-¿Qué es esto?

Sakura leyó ambos pergaminos, y su mirada cambió a duda - ¿personas? ¿Jin?

Algo hiso "_Click_" en su mente – ¡Naruto tira ese pergamino, estos son sellos de invocación! – ambos lanzaron el pergamino, mientras salía humo de ellos y aparecía una persona

-¿tú eres…

-ha pasado tiempo

-¿Qué está pasando?, Iruka-sensei, ¡Ah! No entiendo nada 'ttebayo

-nosotros los Chunnins estamos para recibir los examinados al final del segundo examen, se me ordenó darles un mensaje

-¿un mensaje?

-chiu… - sacó un reloj de bolsillo - lo han hecho en el tiempo justo – guardó el reloj – chicos, felicidades por aprobar el segundo examen, me gustaría invitarlos al Ichiraku a comer ramen pero… - fue interrumpido por unos brazos que lo abrazaron

-¡Si, hemos aprobados!

-¡N-Naruto! Déjame terminar…

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si habríamos los pergaminos antes? – fue increíble que Sakura y Sasuke hablaran al mismo tiempo

-ustedes… siguen igual de astutos, y tu Naruto igual de energético – recogió los pergaminos y los puso delante de ellos – como suponen, este examen mide sus habilidades para cumplir misiones, así que, si rompes una regla y abren el pergamino se nos ordenó noquear a aquellos que abrieran el pergamino antes.

-hmp… y tú que querías abrirlo Naruto

-shh Sasuke-teme no lo digas en voz alta

-hmm Sensei

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-¿Qué significa el texto en la pared?

-¿a quién le importa?, hemos aprobado Sakura-chan.

-no… mi otra misión era explicarles que significa ese texto – una sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios, era increíble lo extraño y despreocupado que era Naruto – Sakura… ¿realmente no lo sabes?, estoy seguro que ya lo ha escuchado antes

-algo así

-haber… dímelo, quizás sea el mismo

-sí, "el _Cielo_ significa la cabeza de la persona y la _Tierra_ el cuerpo, si te falta el _Cielo_ gana conocimiento, si te falta _Tierra_ busca tu fuerza y corre por el campo, si posees ambas, las misiones peligrosas se convertirán en seguras"

-exacto, esas fueron las palabras del Hokage-sama, deben guardárselas como sale en el pergamino o como lo ha dicho Sakura, es una regla de Chunnins

-pero… hay algo que aun no entiendo ¿Qué significa ese espacio en blanco?

-es la palabra que representa al Chunnin – levantó el pergamino – la palabra del símbolo humano que va en ese hueco, bueno, eso fue lo que se me ordenó decirles – miró a Sakura- ¿Quién te dijo esas palabras?

-mi madre

-Mebuki-san… me sorprende que aun en esos días lo recordara… ya han pasado alrededor de 6 meses desde aquello… - Sasuke fue discretamente al lado de Naruto y le susurró

_-Oe Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-¿no te enteraste?, fue una noticia muy rumoreada_

_-no, ¿Qué pasó?_

_-los padres de Sakura-chan murieron…_

-ustedes dos atrás, par de inconscientes, saben… yo desde aquí los puedo escuchar no me imagino como los escucha Sakura

-lo siento… Sakura/-Chan

Sakura los miró con algo de tristeza – no hay problema

-bueno chicos, suerte en el siguiente examen pero… no se presionen

-Iruka-sensei, ya no somos niños, ¡somos ninjas!

-ya veo… lo siento… - _tenias razón Kakashi-san… eres tu el que los conoce mejor_ – buena suerte chicos – y desapareció en un PUFF

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun te duele el sello maldito? – habló el tercer Hokage mirando a la examinadora

-no tanto, estoy mejor gracias a usted

-pero realmente no entiendo, es uno de los legendario de los Sannin, ninja exiliado de nivel S, ¿Qué hacía en el examen, Hokage-sama?

-será por- fue interrumpida

-Sasuke, ¿verdad? – iba a decirle que Sasuke no era el único de los novatos que tiene el sello pero fue interrumpida.

-Anko-sama – una voz se escuchó por un transmisor – hemos confirmado que 21 personas han aprobado el segundo examen, de acuerdo con las reglas de Chunnins tendremos que hacer rondas preliminares por primera vez en cinco años

-de todos modos, continuaremos con el examen – habló el Hokage luego de que la transmisión fuera cerrada – pero ya veremos que está preparando al mismo tiempo

-hai

.

* * *

.

Frente a ellos estaba una gran estatua, eran dos brazos y sus manos unidas en un sello.

-antes que nada, felicitaciones por aprobar el segundo examen – dijo Anko, frente a siete filas de tres ninjas cada uno – _78 personas tomaron segundo examen y solo 21 consiguieron pasar…dije que iban a suspender la mitad, pero realmente pensaba que menos de diez lograrían aprobar_ -

-estoy hambriento

-¿aun queda tanta gente?, tsk que problemático

-el equipo de Sasuke-kun también ha aprobado

.

* * *

.

Frente a los estudiantes estaba el sensei de cada equipo

-tu equipo es fuerte… aunque puede que solo tuvieran suerte – cerró sus ojos – pero mientras que mi equipo esté aquí, ellos no podrán llegar muy lejos, además – lo miró directamente – en la siguiente fase, lo más importante son las habilidades personales, la juventud a veces es muy ardiente y radiante, Kakashi

-hm… ¿has dicho algo, Guy?

_-¡Oh Dios Mío! – _Levantó su puño _– _no esperaba menos de mi eterno rival Kakashi

.

* * *

.

-eh… así que ese es el "Eterno rival" de Guy-sensei… bueno Guy-sensei pierde en apariencia

_-Guy-sensei es el más "guay" entre los demás Sensei, ¡Es genial!_ – Hiso la misma pose que su sensei – _ya no quiero ver a más gente importante sufrir, sea física o mentalmente_ – recordó cuando luchó contra los ninjas de la aldea del Sonido para proteger a Sakura - _¡Así que nunca más perderé contra alguien!_

_-hmp, han quedado justo los que pensaba…_

.

* * *

.

_-tsk, me vengaré por mis brazos, Sasuke"-kun"_ – lo miró, aunque sabiendo que él no lo miraría - _puedes apostarlo_

.

* * *

.

_-akamaru actúa de forma extraña_ – Kurenai vió como el perro que estaba escondido dentro del abrigo de Kiba miraba a ese chico pelirrojo de la aldea de la Arena _- ¿paso algo con ese chico?_

-así que Naruto-kun también ha pasado, que alivio – jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras lo miraba, estaba nerviosa con solo mirarlo

.

* * *

.

-ne, ne Sakura-chan, han pasado todos los novatos

-shh, Naruto, estamos frente a alguien importante

-tsk, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto – se agarró su cuello

Hubo unos murmullos muy leves

-ahora el Hokage-sama nos dará una explicación para el tercer examen, escuchen atentamente – Anko se giró y miró a Minato – Hokage-sama por favor, haga los honores.

-si – avanzó unos pasos, prácticamente estaba frente su hijo, pero como buen Hokage no se dirigió solo a él, sino a todos los que estaban presentes – el tercer examen comenzará pronto, antes de empezar la explicación, hay una cosa que quiero dejar en claro a todos ustedes – todos se sorprendieron – es acerca del verdadero propósito de este examen, los señores feudales y gente famosa de varios países que podrían ser posibles clientes han sido invitados, estos señores verán sus combates y el país más fuerte será inundado de trabajos. Para ello tendrán que luchar entre ustedes

-pero, ¿por qué debemos arriesgar nuestra vidas por una lucha?

-por que el poder del ninja es el poder de la aldea y el verdadero ninja solo nace en un combate de vida o muerte

-no me importa, solo dinos el detalle de este examen de vida o muerte

_-ese chico, el que causa miedo en akamaru es escalofriante_

-ahora comenzaré con la explicación – pero fue interrumpido por un jounnin

-lo siento Hokage-sama, pero yo, Gekkou Hayate, juez del tercer examen lo explicaré

-me parece bien

El jounnin se giró para ver a los gennin aprobado – encantado de conocerlos, pero antes de comenzar con la explicación, me gustaría que hicieran algo antes – tosió un par de veces – lucharan un par de veces en unos combates preliminares para decidir quién consigue entrar al verdadero tercer examen.

-¿combates preliminares? ¿Qué quieren decir?

-bueno – tosió de nuevo – no sé si los exámenes anteriores hayan sido fáciles, pero han quedado demasiados aprobados, de acuerdo con la normativa Chunnin debemos reducir el número de participantes para el tercer examen, como lo ha dicho antes el Hokage, habrán personas que estarán viendo los combates, por eso no se deben de hacer muchos combates para no aburrirlos – tosió nuevamente – así que tendrán que hacer unos combates preliminares antes de los verdaderos combates del tercer examen, aquellos que no se sientan bien – volvió a toser, pero fue mucho más largo que los otros[N/A: ¬¬ eres tu Hayate que está peor que todos los otros] deben abandonar el examen.

-¿se encuentra bien, Sensei?

-disculpen, si alguien quiere abandonar tras escuchar la explicación, por favor díganlo, si nadie quiere abandonar los combates comenzaran inmediatamente

-¿inmediatamente? ¡Pero s acabamos de terminar el segundo examen!

-_Kiba… debes calmarte_ – suspiro su sensei

-que problemático – su cara de cansancio contagió a muchas otras

-¿Qué? ¿Y la comida?

_-Chouji… ya te invitaré a comer luego… ahora solo presta atención… por favor_

_-muy bien, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi 'ttebayo, espero poder proteger a Sakura-chan así caerá redondita a mis pies –_ "kukuku" así fue como sonó su risita

-dobe, no hagas sonidos raros– le susurró Sasuke

-ah si, olvidé mencionarlo, pero van a tener combates uno contra uno a partir de ahora, así que por favor, retírense los que no estén seguros de si mismo

_-no me voy a retirar, no antes de saber que soy más fuerte que Sakura -_ tsk

_-que cansancio… espero que el sello no me duela _- ¿pasa algo Sasuke? – susurró Sakura

-hmp

-ah… realmente debes aprender nuevas palabras, esos monosílabos aburren, ¿sabes?

-hnn

-eso es lo mismo – suspiró y dejó de susurrarle, sabía que los sensei delante de ellos los podían escuchar.

_-je… así que ambos han podido sobrevivir a mi sello_ – abrió sus ojos un poco más grande de lo normal y ambos chicos agarraron sus cuello, Sasuke su parte izquierda y Sakura su parte derecha

-_hmm… ¿Por qué se agarran los cuello Sasuke y Sasuke?... ¿por qué Sakura tiene el pelo corto?... al parecer no les fue muy bien _– Kakashi estaba preocupado por sus estudiantes, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara

_-maldición… no para de doler_

_-cálmate… el dolor solo aparece si te emocionas_ – eso era lo que creía Sakura –_ ¿con que un vengador, eh?... Orochimaru tenía razón, Sasuke lo buscará… bueno de todas maneras es su decisión_

-ne, ne chicos, ¿deberíamos retirarnos?, ambos tienen ese raro sello

-no bromees dobe – apretó aun más su cuello, el dolor no disminuía

Esa acción de Sasuke no pasó por desapercibido al Hokage, Hibiki ni Anko

-justo como pensábamos

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Interrogarlos?

-deberíamos sacarlos de los exámenes y aislarlos con escoltas Anbus – ignoró por completo la última pregunta de Hibiki

-¿sacarlos?

-antes fui interrumpida, pero según Orochimaru Sasuke no es el único con el sello, el me dijo que le había dado a dos personas el sello, por suerte logré saber a quién es la otra persona y es la chica Haruno

-pero Anko, ¿por qué querría Orochimaru a la ultima Haruno?

-no lo sé, solo me dijo que ella podría fortalecerlo, pero no sé cómo, es una chica común y corriente ¿cierto?

-les explicaré, los Harunos tienen el "Hiteigan" – ambos asintieron – ese Dōjutsu es como decirlo… un anulador de los otros dōjutsus

-¿Cómo?

-por ejemplo el Hiteigan no le afecta el Genjutsu – estos se sorprendieron – desde tiempos memoriales este dōjutsu ha existido, el primer Hokage cuando fue joven intentó hacer una clase de experimento con una mujer Haruno, pero no le funcionó, claro está que nunca se mencionó nada de ese suceso, luego de unos años un Haruno cuando cumplió los diez años despertó el Hiteigan, asustada su madre fue a ver al Hokage, al parecer era la mujer con que él había experimentado, no se sabía mucho de aquello, pero resultó que cada persona Haruno que tuviera algún lazo sanguíneo con esa mujer despertaba el Hiteigan; cuando el segundo Hokage se enteró de lo sucedido mandó a matar a todos los Harunos, el creía que el Hiteigan era una clase de maldición a Konoha, pero una familia se salvó, una familia que había escapado a Sunagakure, luego de los años cuando el tercero se volvió Hokage volvieron, pidiendo perdón aunque ellos no tuvieran la culpa, esa familia eran portadores.

-¿eran los padres de esa pequeña?

-claro que no, la familia solo consistía en una madre, un padre y una hija, esa hija era la madre de Sakura.

-pero la mujer murió en una misión.

-sí, encontramos los cuerpo de la mujer y el esposo, Sakura tenía un hermano pero a él nunca lo encontramos, quizás no sea la última Haruno.

-que lastima – hibiki miró a Sakura y está le devolvió la mirada – _tiene un buen sentido ninja_ - pero ¿fortalecer a Sasuke solo por ser inmune al Genjutsu?

-no, la verdad que el Hiteigan es la combinación del Sharingan y Byakugan, tiene cualidades de cada uno de estos dōjutsus, aunque algunos más perfeccionados, como la visión de los Byakugan, ella puede sentir a cualquier portador de algún dōjutsu cuando activa su Hiteigan, son buenos controlando el chakra, cada poro de sus cuerpo tienen una capa especial de chakra, anulando todo lo que se quiera acercar a la persona, es por eso que no le afectan los genjutsu, bueno todo depende en qué fase se tenga, si no mal recuerdo el máximo es de cinco.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿No se suponía que ellos los habían matado?

-sí, pero el primer Hokage en un pergamino realizó un completo examen de aquellos ojos, lamentablemente en un ataque ninja el pergamino fue robado… ese ninja fue Orochimaru, por eso la familia de Sakura fue donde Orochimaru, por el pergamino, no sabemos la manera pero ellos murieron de una manera muy extraña.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por otra voz

-Em… yo me retiro – una mano levantada logró sorprender a muchos, era extraño que alguien a esa altura del examen quisiera retirarse

-déjame ver… - tosió un par de veces - ¿tú eres Yakushi Kabuto-kun de Konoha? – No fue necesario ver si el chico había afirmado, la ficha que el tenia salía la foto del chico – puedes retirarte entonces

-¿¡Kabuto-san, por qué te retiras!?

Kabuto mirpo al chico que le gritaba – lo siento, Naruto-kun pero mi cuerpo está muy cansado ya, he tenido una lucha en que ya no puedo oír con mi oído izquierdo

_-¿tal vez con los ninjas del sonido?, Lee-san…_

-no puedo luchar en estas condiciones, menos si se trata de una lucha de vida o muerte

En el grupo donde estaba el Hokage, Hibiki y Anko lo miraban algo sorprendido

-lo he visto un par de veces a ese chico, el año pasado también se retiró antes de las luchas

-anko

-hai – miró un portafolio donde tenía las fichas de los aspirantes Chunnins – Yakushi Kabuto, de acuerdo con nuestra información él ha fracasado seis veces en una pelea.

-¿Qué hay de su vida personal?

-no ha destacado en sus años en la academia y sus notas son normales. Pasó su examen de graduación al tercer intento, después de eso hizo dos misiones de rango C y 14 de rango D. no tiene ningún logro destacable. Pero…

-¿pero?

-es de antes de entrar a la academia _- ¿hmm? _- ¿recuerda la historia del chico que fue traido de la batalla del paso de Kikyo?

-sí, un jounnin del grupo de médicos tomó custodia del chico que los enemigos habían dejado atrás en el camino de batalla – lo miró - ¿así que es ese chico?

_-Kabuto, no actúes por tu cuenta_– le susurró su compañero

_-no la he olvidado, le dejo el resto a ustedes, en especial a ti Yoroi-san… no tendrás problemas con tu habilidad especial, es tu oportunidad para mostrar lo "especial" que eres ya que has estado molesto porque he ido por delante de ti todo este tiempo - _y siguió en su camino

_-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san… me gustaría haber podido jugar un poco más con ustedes, pero hay cosas que debo hacer, dejemos la diversión para después_ – se perdió en el pasillo

Un sonido de persona enferma rompió el extraño ambiente -¿debo asumir que nadie más debe retirarse, cierto? – nadie levantó su mano ni hablo

-Anko, si el poder de Sasuke se sale de control detenlo, no lo sacaremos del examen

-Pero ¡Hokage-sama!... entiendo – sabía que revelarse ante el Hokage no era buena idea.

-entonces comencemos con los combates preliminares, son 20 personas, por lo que habrán 10 combates, 10 aprobados para el tercer examen chunnin, no hay reglas por lo que podrán luchar a muerte con la otra persona, dejarla inconsciente o que admita la derrota, además, yo puedo juzgar si el combate ha terminado… es decir que puedo evitar muertes innecesarias – lo dio una mirada a Anko y esta dio una señal haciendo que un cuadro de las paredes de ese salón se abriera, mostrando un tablón electrónico – este tablón electrónico mostrará el nombre de dos luchadores al azar en cada combate. Sin nada más que añadir, el tablón mostrara los primero dos nombres para iniciar el primer combate – el tablón comenzó a mostrar muchos nombres al azar, sin detenerse – Akadou Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke

Todos los que tenían algún resentimiento o algún deseo de luchar con Sasuke lo miraron, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Yoroi, Zaku y otros

-los que se llamen así, avanzen – ambos avanzaron quedando a unos pasos del examinador y se giraron para verse mutuamente – los luchadores del primer combate son Akadou Yoroi y Uchiha Sasuke, ¿hay alguna objeción?

-ninguna/no

-bien, todos los demás muévanse de allí, suban a la galería

Todos hicieron lo ordenado, Kakashi pasó alado de Sasuke

-Sasuke, no uses tu Sharingan

-así que ya lo sabe

Kakashi sabía que Sasuke tenía el sello maldito, pero no se había percatado de que Sakura también lo tenía – si lo usas el sello maldito se expanderá por tu cuerpo, si eso sucede el combate será cancelado, serás detenido así que tómela en cuenta

_-¿cancelado?_ – No pudo evitar mostrar su asombro – no soy el único con el sello – susurró esperando que Kakashi lo pudiera escuchar.

_-hmm… lo dudo, nadie más se queja por su cuello _– pensó, quizás Sasuke tenía razón_ - ¿Quién podría ser?_

-Sasuke – el nombrado la miró – el selló parece reaccionar por el chakra, intenta calmarte cuando suceda eso y el sello debería salirse

_-¿Cómo… ya descifró eso?, maldición_ – odiaba que Sakura se le adelantara - hmp

-bien, ahora que todos se han ido, ¡Comiencen!

Ambos sacaron varios kunai y shiruken y se lo lanzaron a su enemigo, Sasuke cayó al suelo por el dolor en su cuello, yoroi no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para agarrar de las solapas a Sasuke con su mano que extrañamente era rodeada por chakra

-¿Qu-que es eso? – se soltó enterrándole un kunai en el antebrazo de su enemigo, pero Yoroi ni siquiera le tomó importancia y con el otro brazo lo jaló de su cabello contra el suelo - ¿tu estas… mi chakra?

-¿ahora te das cuenta? – su chakra poco a poco se iba agotando, dejándolo casi inconciente

-¡Sasuke-teme! – ese grito lo hizo reaccionar.

_-sí, la habilidad inusual de Yoroi es la absorción de Charka _– Orochimaru miraba la lucha con un aspecto diferente al normal de él y el de la mujer – _esta técnica le permite absorber la energía mental y física de su enemigo con solo poner una palma en el –_ sonrió de forma torcida –_ y una vez que tu chakra se acabe, deberás utilizar mi sello maldito, Sasuke-kun –_ Sasuke se quejaba – _vamos, ¡Libéralo!, libera ese dulce poder_

-_no puedo seguir así -_ ¡Apártate! – con una fuerza sacada desde lo más al fondo de su cuerpo pateó en el estómago a su enemigo, lanzándolo unos metros lejos de él, intentó pararse, pero la falta de fuerza solo lograron hacer que se sentara

-¿aún te quedan fuerzas? Eres como un conejillo de indias

_-tsk, eso estuvo cerca_ – su respiración era agitada, le costaba demasiado lograr regularizar su respiración

-relájate, esto terminará pronto - de un mano volvió a salir el extraño chakra rodeándola.

Se levantó del suelo para poder esquivar el ataque de su enemigo, el cual venia corriendo hacia el

_-es lento –_ no le era difícil esquivar los golpes, pero su cuerpo también estaba lento por la falta de chakra – _puedo verlo, pero con suerte logro esquivarlo_ - tsk

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no puedes moverte? – el sarcasmo de su voz lo hacía enojar.

_-quiere pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿Qué debo hacer? A este paso perderé_

_-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?_ – El chico de la calabaza lo miraba aburrido – los comentarios sobre ti son falsos

-¡Sasuke!, ¿¡Que son esos ataques!? ¡Ponte serio Teme!

_-ese dobe_ – se giró para mirar a la galería y mirar a Naruto, pero a su lado vio a Lee _- ¡Eso es!_

El examinador sabía que pronto terminaría la batalla teniendo a Yoroi como vencedor, esperaba el momento para poder interferir y salvar la vida de Sasuke

Yoroi, nuevamente puso chakra en su mano y fue directo donde Sasuke – No tienes tiempo para andar mirando a otro sitio

Nuevamente lo comenzó a esquivar, buscando el mejor momento para poder realizar la técnica

-¿de-desapareció? – Sasuke se había agachado, tomando el peso en una mano y pateándole el mentón lanzándolo hacia arriba, rápidamente saltó para quedar detrás de su enemigo

-de aquí en adelante es original – iba a realizar la técnica, pero su selló respondió – _maldición… reacciona justo cuando no lo necesito_ – el selló ya había aparecido a la completa mitad izquierda de su cuerpo; recordó la manera cuando Sakura lo calmó, cuando lo miró directo a sus ojos intentando calmarlo, ahora no había ningún Hiteigan frente a él, pero si la imagen de Sakura -_ ¡No dejaré que me controles! _– las marcas de su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer, sorprendiendo a muchos

_-¿mi sello no le hace efecto?_

_-¿logró retirar el sello maldito? _

Se escucho una pequeña risa burlesca proveniente de Sasuke – Sigamos con esto – con apoyo de su mano izquierda giró su cuerpo lanzándole una patada algo débil a sus costillas

Yoroi pudo detenerla con su brazo – no es lo suficientemente bueno – Sasuke volvió a girar su cuerpo, pero fue con mucho más impulso que la vez anterior, lo golpeo con su puño en la cara, mandándolo directo al suelo.

-aun no acaba – cuando estaba por llegar al suelo, vuelve a girar su cuerpo, pero esta vez con su pies derecho lo hiso chocar con el suelo. Ambos luchadores cayeron al suelo y no se levantaban, pero era obvio de quien fue la victoria.

El examinador se encamino al cuerpo inconsciente de Yoroi, se puso en cuclillas para examinarlo – no hay necesidad de confirmarlo… - justo en ese momento Sasuke se levantaba, mostrando que era él quien aun estaba de pies.

_-In-Increíble –_ su respiración se agito por lo sorprendido que estaba [N/A: D= estoy segura que estaba en medio orgasmo por Sasuke_] – no pude haber elegido un mejor cuerpo_

-detendré el combate en este momento – el examinador caminó donde Sasuke – el ganador del primer combate es Uchiha Sasuke – el equipo 7 sonrió – lo que significa que has pasado las preliminares.

.

* * *

.

Su cuerpo ya no lo podía mantener en pies, poco a poco fue cayendo hasta quedar sentado, antes de seguir cayendo Kakashi apareció para sostenerlo con una de sus rodillas

-lo hiciste bien - Sasuke le sonrió arrogante – el movimiento que realizo fue unos de los movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo de Gai [N/A: Lo lamento u.u, antes a "Gai" lo llamaba "Guy", error mío de cuando investigaba sobre Lee y su sensei] debe de haberlo copiado en algún momento de Lee.

_-Kakashi, ese chico se parece a ti, es cierto que esos ataques no es un movimiento que pueda solo realizarse con solo verlo con su Sharingan, se debe practicar ese movimiento, seguramente ahora su cuerpo le duele a mares_

_-Novato número uno del año pasado, Hyuuga Neji; novato número uno de este año, Uchiha Sasuke; me pregunto si Neji es más fuerte que Sasuke –_ TenTen estaba sorprendida por los movimientos realizados por Sasuke

_-estoy sorprendida, el sello maldito estaba casi fuera de control, pero él lo ha controlado a su voluntad_

-Kya… Sasuke-kun es tan guay, maldita frente por hacer equipo con el

-ōe Ino, ¿por qué siempre tienes que sacar a Sakura?

-Urusai Shikamaru.

_-tsk que molestia_

.

* * *

.

-In-increíble

-hmp, no es para tango Hinata

Unos Medic-nin entraron al lugar del combate llevándose a Yoroi en camilla, otro médico fue a ver a Sasuke

-Uchiha Sasuke, nosotros los médicos te daremos el mejor tratamiento que podamos

-esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes –las palabras de Kakashi sorprendieron al médico – yo me encargare de el

Se acerco a Sasuke para susurrarle – te llevaré a la sala de atrás y te sellaré ese sello maldito.

-Espera, quiero ver los otros combates preliminares

-no seas tan cabezotas, si lo dejamos así podría pasar algo malo, vamos – Sasuke no le hacía caso – no seas cabezota como Naruto – se escucho un _"¡Kakashi-sensei, lo escuche!"_ – vamos

Con un poco de duda Sasuke le hiso caso

-bien… ahora comenzaremos con el segundo combate – tosió un par de veces y el tablero empezó a buscar dos nombres al azar – Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino, luchadores adelante – ambos hicieron caso - ¿alguna queja? – Ninguno dijo algo – ¡Comiencen!

_-ese es el ninja el cual Sasuke le rompió los brazos…_

-si luchas conmigo ahora, no seras capaz de volver a ser ninja, ríndete

-keh, este brazo se mueve de algún modo – movió su brazo izquierdo, aun estando vendado al igual que el derecho - ¡un brazo es suficiente para acabar contigo!

Se acercó peligrosamente a Shino con su puño de frente – ¡Corte de viento! – Shino recibió el golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo.

.

* * *

.

Detrás de la sala donde estaban combatiendo estaba Sasuke sentado sin parte de arriba de su traje en el medio de un sello en el piso, creado por Kakashi; este le escribía una clase de escritura antigua con sangre alrededor de su sello

-bien – se paró – aguanta un poco, terminaré rápido. – sin esperar que el chico le respondiera algo comenzó a hacer varios sellos - ¡Fuuja Houin! (supresión del mal) - puso su palma sobre el sello haciendo que una luz blanca saliera de su mano

Sasuke gritaba del dolor, pero poco a poco las palabras grabadas en el suelo y en el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el sello, una vez terminado Sasuke cayó al suelo, sin perder la conciencia miraba a su sensei.

-si el sello maldito trata de activarse de nuevo el poder de esta técnica lo contendrá. De cualquier modo, Sasuke, esta técnica de sellado utiliza tu voluntad como fuente principal, si pierdes la fe en tu poder y la voluntad cede el sello se reactivará – fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar Sasuke antes de perder la conciencia

-parece que ahora puedes utilizar técnicas de sellado – Orochimaru salió de su escondite – has crecido Kakashi

-Orochimaru…

-lo siento, pero no tengo ningún asunto que tratar contigo, pero si con el chico que está detrás de ti

-¿por qué estas detrás de Sasuke?

-tienes suerte… ya que has conseguido lo que querías, no tenias eso hace mucho tiempo – le sonrió de forma burlesca – ese Sharingan de tu ojo izquierdo, yo también quiero algo… y es el poder de los Uchihas

.

* * *

.

-venga, levántate… ¿eh? – El humo provocado por su técnica no lo dejaba ver nada, solo una sombra que estaba de pies - ¿Qué- no pudo seguir por el asombro que tenía… su enemigo tenía bichos saliendo de sus ropas y a él no le importaba - _¿insectos?, están saliendo de su cuerpo… de debajo de su pies… que _asqueroso - ¿Qué tipo de trucos intentas hacer? – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir algo detrás del… eran muchos insectos agrupados.

-estos hermosos pequeñines son llamados insectos Kikai - _¿hermosos?_ – atacan a su presa en grupo y consumen su chakra, si te atacan todos esos que están detrás de ti no serás capaz de volver a luchar.

-tsk

-si no quieres que suceda eso, te recomiendo que te retires, si usas ese movimiento de tu brazo izquierdo, haré que esos insectos de atrás te ataquen; si usas ese movimiento contra los insectos yo te atacaré… de cualquier modo, no puedes salir victorioso de esta.

Zaku levantó su mano izquierda contra Shino - ¡No me subestimes! – sacó su otro brazo vendado y lo levantó contra los insectos – también puedo usar mi brazo derecho

_-así que tu propósito era hacerme creer que solo podías usar un brazo…_

.

* * *

.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?

-la reciente aldea oculta del Sonido me pertenece, lo entiendes si solo te digo eso… ¿cierto?

-que ambición más estúpida

-que directo eres, pero para cumplir con mi ambición necesito piezas para que sean mis piernas y mis brazos, necesito piezas que hagan cosas por mi.

-¿entonces Sasuke es una de esas piezas? – Kakashi no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a su alumno

-no, Sasuke-kun es la mejor pieza y los que están haciendo el examen ahora mismo son simplemente sacrificables

.

* * *

.

-¡Toma esto! – Al acumular su chakra para soltar la presión de aire sus brazos "explotaron" en la parte del codo por chakra - ¡Mis brazos! – levantó sus manos [N/A: no explotó sus brazos en forma de que saliera sangre… si no explotó el charka… saliendo por los poros de sus brazos] y vió que sus conductos de chakra estaban obstaculizados por los Kikai - ¡Ma-maldito… - cayó inconsciente al suelo

.

* * *

.

A paso lento se acerca a Kakashi - ¡Mantente alejado de Sasuke! – hiso una pose en la que su brazo derecho apunta al suelo mientras de su mano salía chakra en forma de rayo – Aunque seas uno de los legendarios Sannin, puedo sacrificar mi vida para matarte – comenzó a reír - ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

-tus palabras y tus actos no te corresponden - _¿Qué?_ – no tiene sentido el usar ese sello, ¿lo sabes, verdad?; Sasuke-kun tiene un corazón sediento de poder, no importa lo maligno que sea. Es un vengador

-así que tomas ventaja de lo que le pasó

-en algún momento me buscará, buscará mi poder… pero por ahora alguien lo entretendrá – comenzó a salir, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí – Kakashi, nunca serás capaz de matarme.

-¿Qué fu-fue lo que paso? – Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la nada y el chakra de su mano desapareció - ¿sacrificar mi vida para matarle? ¿Estoy loco?... además, ¿Quién en la persona que lo entretendrá?

.

* * *

.

Frente a Zaku, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba el examinador

-parece que el combate ha acabado – miró a Shino – ganador, Aburame Shino

.

* * *

.

-¿Quién es ese Neji?

-en eso estoy… _Byakugan_ – comenzó a examinarlo – que tipo… entendería que hubiese invocado esos insectos con una técnica, pero… - _¿pero?_ – el deja que los insectos vivan dentro de el

-¿Qué has dicho?

-parece que debe ser de algún clan de Konoha los cuales controlas los insectos – [N/A: no me digas… ¬¬, Gai-tonto]

-yo había oído una historia sobre cierto clan que dejaba su cuerpo como nido a los insectos desde su nacimiento y los usa para la lucha, controlas los insectos con su mente y dejan que los insectos peleen por ellos a cambio de ellos, le dan su propio chakra como alimento a los insectos.

-así que es el sucesor de ese clan… - a Zaku se lo llevaron los medic-nin en camilla

.

* * *

.

-¡Shino Cabrón!, el no eras así de fuerte, ¡maldición! Ahora quiero luchar contra el 'ttebayo

-no pensaba que fuera así de siniestro

-¡siniestro las pelotas!

-Naruto… que no se te olvide que tu padre puede escucharte

-bueno – el examinador interrumpió toda clase de murmullos que habían en el salón – me gustaría seguir con el siguiente combate – pero fue completamente ignorado por Naruto al ver que llegó Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei

-veran… una hermosa mu-

-no nos venga con tonterías sensei, pronto dirán quienes son los próximos luchadores

-hai, hai Sakura-chan – el tablero electrónico ya había dado dos nombres – _es ese chico que me tercié antes de decirle a ellos sobre el examen_

-Tsuguri Misumi vs Kankurou, luchadores… adelante – estos hicieron caso a lo ordenado - ¿alguna queja?

-hnn/no

-bien, ¡Comienzen!

-hnn

-yo no seré tan fácil como Yoroi, te recomiendo retirarte

-no gracias… yo acabaré contigo cuando logre atraparte – Misumi y Kankurou ambos fueron al frente, uno con la intención de atacar y el otro de defenderse, pero al cochar sus puños el cuerpo de Misumi se volvió largo y flexible y atrapó a Kankurou, como una serpiente estrangula a su presa.

-será mejor que te rindas, antes que te rompa el cuello.

-hnn – lo "pensó" un momento – no

-¿quieres morir?

-idiota, eres tu el que morirá – Misumi no lo dudó y le rompió el cuello

-mierda… me he dejado llevar y se lo he roto – de la cabeza del cuerpo inerte de Kankurou comenzaron a caer unas cosas extrañas - ¿eh? – La cabeza de Kankurou se giró mostrando la cara de una marioneta - ¿q-que?

-ahora es mi turno – habló la marioneta, causando escalofríos en varios en varios; la marioneta alargó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su oponente apretándolo, Misumi aguanto todo lo que pudo, pero tuvo que retirarse para no perder su vida.

De un cuerpo del suelo, rodeado por vendas apareció Kankurou

_-eso estuvo cerca, estuve a punto de parar el combate_ – ya que el oponente es incapaz de luchar, el ganador es Kankurou

-ne, ne Kakashi-sensei, eso es trampa, eran dos contra uno

-Naruto, técnicamente se podría decir que eran dos contra uno, pero uno es una marioneta la cual es controlada por el marionetista.

.

* * *

.

-Oe Ino, ¿Cuál es el pasado tuyo y de Sakura?

-¿eh?, ¿a qué viene eso?

-solo tengo curiosidad, como se hicieron amigas y ahora enemigas

-veras…

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña de pelo rosado estaba en una banca, sola._

_-Hola, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – una pequeña niña rubia se le acercó para hablar._

_La chica la miró – ¿no tienes envidia de mi?_

_-¿a qué viene eso? – La chica rubia la examinó con la mirada - ¿de esa enorme frente que tienes?_

_-¿no tienes envida de que soy amiga de Sasuke-kun?_

_-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Quién es ese?_

_La peli rosa no salía de su asombro… pensaba que en Konoha no había ninguna chica que no conociera a su amigo Sasuke, pero resultaba que sí había alguien._

_-un chico muy popular, ignora a todas las chicas menos a mí_

_-ya veo… no lo conozco, no te preocupes no te tengo envidia, me llamo Yamanaka Ino ¿y tú?_

_-Sakura, Haruno Sakura_

_-qué lindo nombre – no pudo evitar una sonrisa – tienes ocho ¿cierto?_

_-si…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-así que fuiste tú primero la que habló… ¿Cómo se hicieron enemigas?

-por la misma razón que nos hicimos amigas… Sasuke-kun

_**Flash Back**_

_Ambas sentadas en una banca comiendo helado alegremente, bueno, solo Sakura comía alegre, Ino estaba algo distante_

_-¿sucede algo Ino?_

_-Sakura… veras… debemos dejar de ser amigas – "¿eh?" – a mi me… me gusta Sasuke-kun – la cara de Sakura cambió – y no me gusta ver que estas cerca del… quiero ganar su corazón y si tu estas allí no me siento capaz de hacerlo._

_-pero Ino, sabes de sobra que no me gusta Sasuke-kun_

_-lo sé… pero ya te dije, no podré intentar nada con el si se que somos amigas…_

_-ya entiendo – se paró enojada del banco siempre supo que cuando conociera a Sasuke se enamoraría de el… pero no lo entendía ¿por qué ella era la única que no sentía nada por el?; se sacó una "cinta" de amistad que tenían ambas en sus brazos y se la dio – me gustó ser su amiga Ino – sin que respondiera comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de irse escucho decir a Ino "seremos enemigas de ahora en adelante", solo le levantó la mano para hacerle entender que había entendido el mensaje._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-hnn, con que Sasuke"_-kun" _– dijo en tono venenoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía de alguna manera Sakura.

-chicos, pronto darán los nombres de la siguiente pelea

-¿eh?

.

* * *

.

-Sakura-chan…

-no te preocupes Naruto

-bien, las luchadoras Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura al frente – ambas hicieron caso a lo dicho - ¿alguna objeción?

-ninguna/ninguna

-bien, ¡Comiencen!

.

* * *

.

.

.

**No tengo escusas para disculparme, pero esto de la Navidad en mi cuidad todos se vuelven locos por comprar presentes... Espero que la Navidad de ustedes haya sido hermosa :)**

**Continuara...**

**¿Te gustó? ¿Qué cosa no te agradó?, me gustaría saber en que piensas...**


End file.
